Fairy Tail Adventures Book 1- The Force Wizard
by SashaMonroe
Summary: While dealing with a gang, Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards meet a young woman by the name of Krysta Fairchild. After receiving some advice from Gray on joining their guild, Krysta does just that. Once a member she goes on a couple of jobs until things go horribly wrong. Now stuck facing the Nightmare Dark Guild, what will happen? And what secrets lie ahead?
1. The Fearsome Wolf Gang

_**HELLO FAIRY TAIL FANS! This is my first Fairy Tail story that is not a crossover! If you want to read that one, just check out my page! Now I have been planning this series for a long time now! I am a huge fan of Fairy Tail and have been a big fan for years now! I hope you enjoy my fun little series!**_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Fearsome Wolf Gang

"See anything yet, Happy?" Natsu Dragneel asked.

"Nothing yet, Natsu," the blue winged cat said as he flew them around.

Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild, and his buddy Happy, the Exceed, were flying over Oak Town. Natsu, Happy, and the rest of their team took a job to help the people of Oak Town. The job was simple. Stop a group of thugs who have been vandalizing the streets at night and turn them in for their crimes. That was it. However, according to the Mayor of the town, they only come out at night and no one has succeeded in catching them yet. Well they didn't sound so tough, at least to Natsu that is. So Erza came up with a plan to catch these thugs.

_Erza Scarlet is one of the most powerful S-Class Wizards in Fairy Tail. She is scary tough and just… well… scary in general. She uses a powerful form of magic called Re-Equip: the Knight. That magic allows her to change out her armor and weapons in the blink of an eye. She also is known as Titania Erza as she is seen as the Queen of the Fairies. But under all that armor she wears, is a heart that cares for everyone who is so dear to her. _

Her plan was to spilt up, serve the town, and then once the goons were found, give the signal. Then they would all meet up at that one location to outnumber the goons and take them down. So Natsu and Happy took to the skies to get an overhead view of the city. Erza was keeping an eye out from City Hall as it was likely the next building in the town to be vandalized. Well at least according to the Mayor's theory. Finally, Gray and Lucy were walking the streets.

_Gray Fullbuster, or stripper as Natsu refers to him, is the Ice Make Wizard of the guild. He has a strange habit of stripping his clothes. Most of the time it's just his shirt that goes, but sometimes he is only in his underwear or in his birthday suit. It's just… scarring when he does that. Anyway, he is a powerful ice wizard and Natsu sees him as his brother. That he fights with… a lot…_

_Now Lucy Heartfilia is one of the newer members to the guild. Natsu met her in Hargeon and brought her back to the guild to become a member. She is a Celestial Spirt Wizard with 10 of 12 Zodiac Keys and five silver keys. During the time that she has been with the guild, she has become stronger. Even after the seven-year sleep they had woken up from a few months ago. She is Natsu's best friend, just like Happy, and he couldn't do anything without her. _

"Natsu, my wings are getting tired," Happy said with a tired voice. "Can we please take a break?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Natsu said.

Happy lowered them onto a building. Once Natsu touched down on it, Happy put his wings away and took a seat. They had been flying since curfew and that was a couple hours ago. The town had put a curfew in place to keep their citizens safe from the thugs. And anyone who was still out past then was to stay where they were for the night or B-line back to their homes without stopping. So far Natsu had seen no one out and about or smelled any rotten smells. Natsu walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to the street. Empty. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucy was tired. Her feet were starting to hurt as she continued walk around the empty streets. Loke was walking with her. He had appeared after they spilt up saying "I will not leave a young maiden to wander alone without a strong man to protect her." Now he has not left her alone. She was grateful for that though. This town was starting to freak her out.

_Loke, or Leo the Lion as he is properly known for, is one of Lucy's Celestial Spirt. He is the leader of the Zodiacs and one of her most powerful spirts. He is also a flirt and a creep in that way, but he is loyal and will always protect his friends no matter what. _

They rounded a corner onto another street. Lucy had no idea where she was now, but she knew they had not walked down this street yet. As she kept walking, Loke stopped suddenly.

"Loke, what is it?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I hear someone," Loke said. "It's coming from over here."

Loke took off in a run toward the sound. Lucy ran after him. He came to a halt in front of an alleyway. Lucy stopped next to him. Three figures could be seen in the alley.

"Excuse me," Loke projected. "It's past curfew. You should return to your homes."

The three figures turned and started walking toward them. Lucy grabbed her whip that was on her hip.

"Did you hear Mr. Fancy Dressed?" one said with a nasally voice. "We gotta go home. It's past our bed time." They laughed.

"Yeah, we better get home before Mommy punishes us," another said with a deep voice.

They laughed again.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked not finding them funny.

The three figures entered the light of the moon and street lights. The figures were three men wearing wolf ears and tails. One of them was thin and short with no hair on his head. Another was tall and a little on the large side with a long beard that was as long as the tail he had. The last guy was built like Natsu with lush blonde hair.

"We are the Fearsome Wolf Gang!" Beard guy said. "And we have been vandalizing your city!"

"You… are the thugs?" Lucy asked confused.

"That's right!" The blonde said.

"You're…uh.." Loke was still processing all of this.

"Terrifying? Powerful?" the bald one asked with a smile.

"Not exactly what we expected," Loke finished.

"Don't let the ears and tails fool you," the bearded one said. "It's just apart of our guilds uniform. We are actually the strongest members of our guild."

"Got it," Lucy said. "Well this should be interesting. Loke, do it!"

Loke shot off a flare of magic to signal the others. He then pointed at the gang.

"Bring it on, wolf boys," Loke said with a smirk.

The guy with the beard charged for Loke. He dodged out of the way and blasted him with a ray of light. A shield of wind came up and blocked it, but it still sent him skidding back. Loke lit his fists up like Natsu would and charged at the goon to give him a beat down. Meanwhile, the blonde one approached Lucy.

"Hey there, pretty girl," he said. "How about we ditch the fighting and go out for a drink instead?"

Lucy smiled then landed a solid kick to his gentlemen's area. The goon doubled over in pain.

"No thanks creep," Lucy said.

"Bad move, girly," he said.

Suddenly vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Lucy.

"Let her go!" A voice cried.

Lucy looked up to see Natsu launching down from the sky in a fire ball towards the goon.

"Natsu!" She cheered.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu called as he threw a fiery fist at the guys face.

"Not the hair!" the goon begged before the fist impacted with his face.

The punch sent him flying backwards into a wall. He hit it with a thud while charred. After the impact, he slid to the floor leaving a burn mark in the shape of a man on the wall.

"How dare you!" the bald one said pissed.

He equipped daggers. A dozen daggers and launched them at Natsu. Before Natsu could react, a wall of ice went up between him and the daggers. The blades impacted with the ice. Natsu looked over to see Gray standing nearby.

"Ice Make Prison!"

A prison of ice dropped on top of the bald thug, trapping him. The thug tired to break the ice bars with another set of daggers he summoned. Gray approached him and landed a solid punch across his jaw line. The goon fell, out cold. The only one left was the guy with the beard.

"You won't hear the last of us," the bearded man said as he used his wind to send Loke back.

He turned to make a run for it, leaving his fellow gang members behind. However, he didn't make it far before he suddenly fell. Standing above him was Erza with the giant Legion hammer in her hand.

"Nicely done, everyone," Erza said.

"See I told you guys that they weren't so tough," Natsu said. "But I could handle them all on my own."

"Have you ever heard of working like a team, flame for brain?" Gray said with a glare.

"I have, but I said earlier that I could take them on all by myself," Natsu said pushing his face into Gray's.

"You never said that!" Gray said pressing his face back.

"Will you two…" Erza started as she grabbed them by the ears. "KNOCK IT OFF!" She slammed their heads together.

Both boys fell to the floor, seeing stars. Lucy sighed. Loke ripped off the vines and helped her down.

"They will never learn," Loke said with a sigh.

"Thanks for your help Loke," Lucy said.

"No problem, Lucy," Loke said as he kissed her hand. "If you need me, just call on me."

He then disappeared.

"Alright, Lucy help me tie these goons up, so we can take them and turn them in," Erza said.

Lucy helped Erza with tying up the goons. While they did that, the boys pulled themselves off the ground.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked as he checked on his friend.

"I'm alright, buddy," Natsu said as he pets the cat's head.

"So what do you think these clowns were up to?" Gray asked as he stood up.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "They were in that alley when we found them."

She pointed to the alley. Gray walked over to it. It was so dark in the alley, Gray could barely see anything. He continued to walk around carefully when he suddenly stepped on something. It made a crunching noise.

"Hey, Natsu, come here and give me a light," Gray said.

"I'm not your personal flash light," Natsu growled.

"Just do it," Gray said irritated. "I think I stepped on something."

Natsu lit his hand to provide light. Suddenly the alley became move visible. Gray looked down and saw that he had stepped onto a camera film case. He also noticed other strange items like a candy bar, a wallet, a pair of sunglasses, and an inhaler all strewn about on the ground. His gaze followed the trail of items and it lead to a purse. Next to the purse was a girl. She was unconscious, but from Gray could see she seemed to be okay. But what was she doing out here so late?

* * *

_**WHO IS THE GIRL?! Find out next time! **_


	2. The Girl in the Alley

_**Oh look another chapter! Yeah! Enjoy! **_

_**Last time: Team Natsu defeated the Fearsome Wolf Gang.**_

_**Now: They get the mystery girl to a hospital.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- The Girl in the Alley

_Who is this girl?_ Gray thought as he knelt next to her. He reached over and carefully touched her wrist. He felt for a pulse. There was one there and it was strong. _So she is still alive then,_ he thought. He moved his hand away and stood up. By this point, Erza and Lucy had entered the alley.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked.

"She is alive and looks to be okay," Gray said.

"Wonder what she was doing out so late," Happy wondered.

"Who knows," Erza said. "We should get her out of here."

"Where do we take her?" Natsu asked.

"We don't know where she came from,' Lucy said. "Plus we don't know how serious her injuries could be. It might be smart to take her to the hospital."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Gray, you take her," Erza ordered.

"Why me?!" Gray asked confused as to why he was being voluntold.

"Because I told you to," Erza said sternly. "Besides I can have Natsu and Lucy help me get these goons to the prison to turn them in."

"Can't I go with Gray?" Lucy asked as she wasn't up for the idea of dragging fully grown men to a prison.

"No," Erza said. "You can just call Taurus to help you."

Lucy sighed in defeat. She could have kept arguing but it would have been in vein. Gray made a face as Erza walked back over to the thugs followed by Natsu and Happy. The alley got darker as its only really source of light was walking away on Natsu's hand. He looked to Lucy, who was giving him a nervous smile.

"Hey Luce, before you go, could you give me a hand?" Gray asked her.

Lucy perked up. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Can you pick up the things that belong in her purse while I carefully pick her up?" Gray asked.

Lucy nodded. "I got it."

Lucy pulled out a flash light out of her purse and turned it on. She then knelt and started to gather the belongings that she figured came from the purse. While she did that, Gray carefully positioned himself and slipped an arm under the girl's shoulders. He then got an arm under her legs and carefully picked her up. Her head lulled onto his shoulder. Once he had her, Lucy stood with the purse all packed. She took the strap and pulled it over Gray's head. She then set it in the girl's lap, so it hung like a lanyard around his neck.

"Thank you," he said as he started to head out of the alley followed by Lucy.

"No problem," Lucy said.

"Alright," he said. "I'll take her to the hospital. Just let me know what the plan is once you have dealt with the gang here."

"Will do," Erza said.

Gray nodded and started to walk off toward the hospital. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy each grabbed a gang member. Well Lucy summoned Capricorn instead of Taurus. She didn't want to really deal with the pervy cow now. Capricorn carried the gang member. They dragged the goons toward the prison.

Gray approached the hospital about 20 minutes later and walked through the front doors. A nurse behind the front desk perked up when he entered. She rushed around the desk and came toward them. She looked down at the girl in Gray's arm. Gray followed her gaze. That's when he realized that this girl was about the same age as him. He could also see more of the cuts and bruises clearly.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She was unconscious in an alleyway where my guild members and I caught the Fearsome Wolf Gang," Gray explained. "I think she was attacked by them."

"You defeated those goons?" the nurse asked with a blush. "Oh my, what a kind man for saving her. Well let's get her inside and looked at. Thank you for bringing her here to us."

Gray nodded as the nurse summoned a stretcher over. Gray laid the girl down on it and placed her purse next to her. The stretcher then took off into the examination part of the hospital. Gray sighed. Since he had nowhere else to go just yet, he took a seat in the waiting room and waited.

* * *

The door to the local jail burst open startling the officer on duty. He straightened and looked toward the door. In came three young adults and a goat man with three grown men who appeared to be tied up. The red headed girl approached the desk he was sitting at.

"Hi, we have apprehended the Fearsome Wolf Gang and we have brought them here per the Mayor's request," the girl said as she gestured to the large man she was dragging behind her.

"Wait," the officer said realizing what she said. "You caught them?!"

"Yes, is there somewhere we can put them, please?" the goat man said very politely.

"Uh… yeah," the officer said. He then pressed a button on his desk. It opened a gate on the other side of the room. "Just take them in there and find an empty cell to throw them into."

"Thank you," the goat man said as he walked that way.

"Also can you please contact the Mayor and please let him know that we got them?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, sure," the officer said.

"Thanks!" the blonde girl said as she followed the others toward the cells.

The officer reached over to the phone and called the Mayor's office.

"Yeah, hi this is the Officer on duty at the jail," he said into the phone. "Yeah I was just calling to say that some kids came in here with the Fearsome Wolf Gang." The other person talked. "Yes, there was one with red hair, blonde hair, and pink hair." Another pause. "No, I didn't see a fourth, but there was a blue cat with them." Pause. "Oh they are with Fairy Tail? That's neat. Um, yes they caught them like I said." Pause. "Alright, thank you sir." He hung up the phone.

* * *

"Erza, couldn't we have chosen a… bigger cell?" Lucy asked as she sweat dropped.

Erza had shoved the goons into one cell that was the size of a broom closet.

"No, they have committed a crime, so they deserved to be punished," Erza said with an evil glint in her eye.

Natsu and Lucy shrunk away from Erza putting distance between them and her. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came from the entrance to the cells. They all looked over to see the Mayor in a dark robe with the crest of Oak Town on it. He was also in his pajamas and was wearing slippers too. He looked like he was just woken up. It was the middle of the night after all.

"You caught them?" the Mayor said as he came forward.

"See for yourself," Happy said as he pointed at the cell with his little paw.

The Mayor looked inside. The gang members where still seeing stars. Erza really made sure that they wouldn't wake up anytime soon. The gang members were also laying in awkward positions as they were crammed into the cell.

"Well done!" the Mayor said with glee. "I am very impressed! You shall have that reward." He turned to face the wizards. "Now where is the other young man that was with you?"

"Gray?" Lucy asked. "Well about that. After we defeated these guys, we found out they had been attacking a girl. So, Gray took her to the hospital."

"Attacking a girl?!" the Mayor asked concerned. "That is a first. These goons would only vandalize the town. We have not received any word of them attacking our citizens. This is a first."

"Yeah, she was unconscious when we found her, and they were knocked out by us…" Natsu said. "So, we don't really know what happened?"

"I shall have them be questioned," the Mayor said. "For now, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

They nodded.

"Excellent," the Mayor said. "Head back for the night to get some rest. In the morning before you leave, let me have a big breakfast put together for you as thanks. I will also give you your reward then too."

"Thank you for the offer," Erza said with a slight bow. "We would be honored."

The Mayor smiled. "Excellent! I will inform my chef once I get back." He turned toward the exit where the officer was standing. "As for you, once these goons wake up, question them. Figure out what they were up to last night and report it back to me once you have it."

The officer saluted. "Yes, sir!"

The Mayor nodded. He then waved as he left. The wizards followed him leaving the officer alone with the goons. The officer pulled up a chair and sat, waiting for them to wake up.

* * *

"Gray… Gray…" a voice said.

Gray shook his head. He had been staring off into space. He looked to his left to see a tired Lucy looking at him with a small smile. He sat up straight.

"You okay?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, just zoning out," Gray said. "Did you guys turn in the gang?"

"Yeah and we are headed back to the hotel,' Lucy said. "Do you want to come with or are you still waiting to hear on how she is doing?"

"Uh, I mean I would like to know how she is doing," Gray said. "Since we did save her. But sleep sounds like an amazing idea right now."

"What hotel are you staying at?" a voice said.

Lucy and Gray turned their attention to see the nurse behind the desk looking at them.

"Uh the one just two doors down?" Lucy said.

"Okay,' the nurse said with a smile. "I'll contact your hotel once she is ready to have visitors."

"Oh okay," Gray said as he stood and stretched. "Thanks."

"No problem… ha…han…handsom…." She said nervously with a blush.

"Uh okay, well bye… for now," Lucy said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

Once outside, Lucy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Erza, who was leaning against the wall, asked.

"Just the nurse giving Gray goo goo eyes," Lucy said as she gestured with her head back toward the hospital.

"Goo goo eyes?" Natsu asked.

"Meaning she's in LOVE with you,' Happy said mocking Gray.

Gray glared at the cat.

"No, she's not cat!" Gray snarled.

Happy giggled and flew off toward the hotel. Gray sighed and followed the group as they walked toward the hotel. A good night's rest sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

* * *

A dull pain in her back woke her up. Slowly, her eyes opened. She looked around to see that she was lying in a hospital bed. _How did I get here?_ She thought. She slowly moved into a sitting position, her sore ribs screaming at her. She stopped and leaned back. She sighed. She looked up in that moment and froze.

There was a guy, sleeping in a chair beside her bed. His head was down so she couldn't see his face. The sunlight from outside was peeking through and barely lighting him. She could make out that he was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, and next to him was a satchel. She started to reach around the bed to see if she could find the buzzer to call the nurse. She didn't know who this man was, and she was kind of freaking out. As soon as she found it, the man woke up. She turned pale with panic. His head lifted to meet her gaze and she froze.

"You're awake," he said with a smile.

She rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing things?

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She couldn't believe her eyes. _Is this Gray Fullbuster?_ She thought to herself. _There's no way._

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said still confused on whether she was really seeing this right.

"Well good," he said bringing his smile back.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, you don't remember? Well my friends and I found you in an alley after you were attacked by the Fearsome Wolf Gang," he said. "And I brought you here."

"Attacked?" It all came back to her. "Oh yeah that's right. I remember."

"You do? What actually happened to you?" He asked.

"I was out having a bite to eat when I heard something about a curfew. First, I'd heard of it. So, I finished up and headed out. I headed back towards my hotel when suddenly I was jumped by the gang. I think one nullified my magic, because I suddenly couldn't fight back with my magic. But I still fought back as best I could. The next thing I know I'm thrown into the wall of the alley. I hear someone shout something and the gang members left me alone. All I remember after that is a bright light coming out of nowhere. Then I blacked out."

"Huh… you said that you think your magic was nullified. Are you a wizard? Also, you said that you were first hearing about the curfew last night? What brings you to Oak Town?" Gray asked.

"First, yeah, I am. I was actually planning on joining a guild," she explained. "Second, I was just stopping here for the night that's why I didn't know there was a curfew."

"Really?! About the guild answer that is." He asked excited. "You should do it! Was there a specific guild that you are wanting to join?"

_Yes, Fairy Tail!_ She thought to herself. That is where she was planning to join if she could, but she almost felt nervous telling this guy that.

"Umm… A couple have crossed my mind, but I haven't decided on one just yet," she fibbed.

"Well if you are ever in Magnolia, you should come check out Fairy Tail," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I have a strange question, but are you Gray Fullbuster?" she asked. He laughed at her. She turned red. "Sorry I asked, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just the medication making me see things."

"No, you're good!" he said with a smile. "Yes, I am Gray."

"Well thank you, Gray," she grinned. "For saving me."

"No problem, uh... what is your name?" Gray asked sheepishly.

"It's Krysta Fairchild," she said holding out a hand.

Gray took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Gray said.

Krysta smiled. "You too."

"Gray! It's time to go!" a voice called from the doorway.

Krysta couldn't see who it was as the curtain was blocking her view of the door. Gray stood up and shouldered his bag.

"I'm coming," Gray said.

"But we are hungry," another voice said.

"Just hold on, okay?"

Gray looked back to Krysta.

"It was still really nice to meet you," Gray said. "Come by the guild once you are healed, I'd love to show you around Fairy Tail."

"I would love to," Krysta said.

Gray waved off as he left. Krysta collapsed against the pillow with a giant smile on her face. She had just met THE Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Wizard that helped Fairy Tail win the Grand Magic games. The guild she admired since she was child and always wanted to join. Now she had even more confidence in joining the guild. Now all she had to do was get out of here.

* * *

_**OH! Check it out NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**_


	3. The New Member

_**Sorry it's been awhile guys, but I have returned with a new chapter! ENJOY!**_

_**Last time: The girl was taken to the hospital and the goons were arrested.**_

_**Now: A member is about to join the guild.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- The New Member

_A few hours later…_

"Can we get off this crazy train?" a nauseous Natsu groaned.

He was lying face down on the ground of the Magnolia train station.

"Natsu, we aren't on the train anymore," Happy said trying to pull his friend to his feet.

Erza reached down and plucked the dragon slayer off the ground. She then slapped him across the face. He shook his head as he came out of a daze.

"Huh?!" He looked to Erza. "THAT REALLY HURT!"

"WELL STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Erza barked back. "Now let's head back to the guild."

Erza led the way with her large cart full of stuff being pulled behind her. Gray and Lucy followed her.

"How embarrassing," Gray said under his breath.

The team made their way back to the guild hall. Along the way, Lucy spilt off to head to her place to pay rent to her Land Lady and take a bath. Gray also spilt off to go rest at his place as he didn't get any sleep on the train because of Natsu's gagging the whole way. Erza, Natsu, and Happy headed to the guild hall. For the next couple hours, they relaxed around the guild hall and their respected homes. Soon Gray and Lucy return to the guild hall.

Natsu was sitting at the bar talking with Wendy while Happy enjoyed a fish and Carla enjoyed a cup of tea. Cana was drinking at the other end of the bar with Wakaba and Macao. Elfman, Lisanna, Warren, and Max were chatting at one of the tables. Mirajane was serving the table the Thunder Legion was sitting at. Gray moved over and joined Lucy at one of the tables where she was reading a book Levy gave her.

There were still some members of the guild that were missing as they were off on jobs. So, the guild hall was a tad on the quiet side, but it was still busy as ever. The guild continued about their business when the front doors opened. Gray's gaze shifted over to the doorway and he froze. A girl walked in wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. It was Krysta. On her back was a backpack. Around her shoulder was a purse and on the floor behind her was a suitcase, a duffle bag, and a set of boxes. Krysta stood in the doorway of the guild and all eyes fell on her.

* * *

This was it. The Fairy Tail Guild hall. Krysta stood out front of the large guild hall. On her back was her backpack, strapped over her shoulder was her satchel, and beside her was the remainder of her things. Honestly, she should have checked into a hotel first before heading here, but she was just too excited, and the rest of her money must go towards getting a place of her own. Also, when the docs in Oak Town Hospital came in around noon to say that she was cleared to leave since her injuries were just minor enough, she couldn't have left faster. Krysta was always a quick healer and her mere excitement to go join the Fairy Tail guild was enough to push away the soreness in her body that was still there. And now here she is.

She slapped her cheeks to clear her head and took a deep breath. She walked up to the door and placed her hands on the it. She hesitated.

"Come on, Krys," she whispered to herself. "Just go in, introduce yourself, and hope that they are willing to make you a member." She paused. "God, Lena, I could use your help right now." She sighed.

She took a breath and just pushed the doors open. She stepped in with her stuff and came to a halt at the top of the steps. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the interior of the guild. It was massive on the inside. She looked around and let her gaze run wild. Her gaze came to a halt when she noticed a white-haired girl walking toward her. She had long hair with her bangs pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a long black dress with white fringe. She smiled at Krysta.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane!" She said happily. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah I'm Krysta and I was looking to join the guild?" Krysta said nervous.

"Really?!" Mirajane said with a grin. "Here, let me take your stuff and get you something to drink. Then I will go get the Master."

Mirajane took her suitcase, duffle bag, and the two boxes that were on the floor next to her and placed them against the wall. Krysta took off her backpack and her satchel and set them there too. Mirajane grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. Krysta noticed that everyone was staring in her direction. She turned her gaze away. Once to the bar, Krysta sat down.

"I'll be right back," Mirajane said. "Kinana, can you get her something?"

"Sure Mira," Kinana, the girl behind the bar in a green dress with short black hair, said. She looked at Krysta. "What would you like?"

"Uh, I'm okay!" Krysta said. "Thank you, though."

"Alright," the girl said with a smile. 'Just let me know."

Krysta sighed and looked down at the bar.

"You made it!" A voice said behind her.

Krysta turned to see Gray standing beside her with a smile on his face. He was in dark grey and white hoodie with a dark blue shirt and dark pants. Krysta sighed in relief. Finally, a familiar face. Well actually she recognized a lot of the faces in the room from Sorcerer Weekly and from the Grand Magic Games, but Gray was the only person that she felt somewhat comfortable around. At least in this situation. With everyone else, she was almost star struck and she really wanted to make a good first impression.

"Hey, yeah, I was planning to come by anyway, but your kind words of support were enough to convince me that I really need to come here," Krysta said with a smile.

"Gray, do you know this girl?" the white cat that was sitting in the bar said.

"Oh yeah, this is the girl from our last mission that we saved," Gray explained.

"Wait!" the pink haired guy, who she recognized as Natsu Dragneel, said. "You're that girl? How come I didn't recognize your scent? You don't smell like garbage."

Krysta's eye twitched. Gray, and the other three at the bar looked at Natsu appalled.

"Natsu!" a blonde girl in a red shirt, black jacket, and black skirt said as she smacked him on the back on the head. Krysta recognized her as Lucy Heartfilia. "You can't just say that to people!" Lucy turned to face her. "I'm so sorry about him. He is such an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, my name is Lucy," she said with an extended hand. "That is Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla."

Krysta took the hand and shook it. "Krysta."

"Did I hear that we had someone who is interested in joining the guild?" an older voice said.

All eyes turned towards the voice. Krysta saw that it was a short old man. Beside him stood Mirajane and a red-haired woman in armor. Krysta immediately recognized her. It was Erza Scarlet.

"Yeah, this is her," Gray said as he gestured to Krysta.

"My name is Master Makarov," the old man said. "What is your name child?"

"Krysta, sir," Krysta said very politely.

"Please call me Makarov," the master said. "Or Master. Or gramps as these kids like to call me." He smiled at that.

"Alright,' Krysta said.

"So, what brings you to the guild, my child?" Makarov asked.

"Well," She looked around to all the staring eyes before looking back to Makarov. "I'm from a small town that is on the East side of the country. I am an orphan, but I grew up under the care of a wizard named Lena Mukai. She is the one who sent me here as she felt that I was ready and that I should move on to become my own wizard. So, I came here in the hopes of joining the guild. Plus, it's always been my dream to join Fairy Tail since I was little. Even during the times when no one supported you, I still admired you guys. So, I was thrilled to see you guys come back and win the Grand Magic Games. It was amazing!"

She realized she was rambling and chuckled.

"You know Lena?" Makarov asked surprised.

Krysta snapped her attention to him, also surprised.

"Yeah, she saved me when I was young and raised me since then," Krysta said with a smile.

She made this a mental reminder to herself to send Lena a letter later to let her know how she was doing.

"Well Lena is an old friend of mine," Makarov said. 'I have not heard from her in years. And if she has sent you here, then how can I turn you away?"

Krysta smiled. "Really? Does this mean I get to be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Of course," Makarov said. "I would never turn away anyone in need of a home, let alone those who know good friends of mine. Welcome to the guild, my child."

Krysta broke out into a grin. "Thank you so much!"

Makarov returned the smile. Everyone gave Krysta a high five or a hug or a handshake in congrats. Mira approached her with a smile too.

"Shall we give you your own emblem?" Mira asked.

Krysta nodded.

"Follow me," Mirajane said.

Mira led Krysta away from the crowd and into a private room. There was a small desk and book shelves lined the walls. Krysta assumed this was Makarov's office. Mira went over to a drawer in the desk. She pulled out a stamp.

"Where would you like the mark?" Mira asked with a smile.

Krysta had been thinking about this for years. She pointed to the back of her right shoulder.

"Right here, please," Krysta said.

"Alright, if you would please," Mira said gesturing to the t-shirt.

Krysta nodded and pulled the back of the shirt up to reveal the back of her sports bra and her right shoulder. Mira came over and brushed Krysta's ponytail out of the way. She then took the stamp and pressed it to her shoulder. Krysta stood a still as possible. Once she was done, Krysta tried to look over her shoulder at it.

"Here," Mira said.

She handed her a mirror. Krysta held up the mirror and investigated it. She noticed that Mira was also holding one too. Krysta could see the mark on her shoulder in the reflections. She smiled at the sight of it. It was a royal blue. This was really happening. She dropped her shirt and set the mirror down. She turned to Mira.

"Thank you for all of your help," Krysta said.

Mira hugged her. "No problem! Welcome to the family."

Krysta was startled by the hug, but she returned it. Mira pulled away.

"Let's go celebrate!" Mira said as she grabbed her by the hand and led her back out into the guild hall.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Force Magic

_**Oh look another one! Don't I just spoil you guys?!**_

_**Last time: Krysta has arrived at Fairy Tail.**_

_**Now: Krysta gets challenged to show her magical power.**_

* * *

Chapter 4- "Force" Magic

The guild seems to light up at the sight of everyone celebrating the member to their guild. Every time someone new joined the guild, they would throw a celebration to make them feel welcome. That was exactly what was going on. Everyone was taking this opportunity to introduce themselves to Krysta. So, she had a crowd of people around her.

Gray watched from one of the tables. Natsu was sitting with him. His head was resting on the table top looking at crowd too.

"Hey Gray," Natsu said.

Gray looked at him. "What's up"

"Does she look familiar?" Natsu asked.

"Well… I mean… she is the girl we did just save," Gray said confused by his question.

"No, I mean, does she look like someone we know?" Natsu asked sitting up.

Gray looked over to Krysta, who was talking with Lucy.

"If you are referring to who I think you are referring to, then yeah, she does," Gray answered.

"I wonder what her magic is," Happy wondered.

Gray and Natsu exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, what is her magic?" Natsu asked.

"You can probably just ask her," Gray suggested.

Natsu stood up and went over to do just that. Gray and Happy exchanged a glance before following him. Natsu pushed his way through the crowd to Krysta.

"Hey Krysta," Natsu said.

That silenced the crowd.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's your magic?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Lucy said. "You never told us that."

"I didn't?" Krysta said confused. She chuckled. "My bad. Hehe. I use Telekinesis Magic."

"Tellitu-watz-it?" Natsu tried to say.

"Telekinesis," Carla said. "It means that she can move objects with her mind."

"Pretty much," Krysta said in agreement. "I also have been learning Air Magic. So, I can also move the air around me and manipulate it too. I'm starting to figure out how to combine both in fighting."

"Really?" Gray said. "That's cool!"

"I want to see it!" Natsu said excited. "How's about we fight, and you can show off your magic?!"

"Natsu, she just got here," Lucy said.

"No, it's okay," Krysta said. "I'd be down to spar with you. I haven't done so in a while. So, I'm feeling kind of rusty."

"Don't worry about it," Natsu said. "It will be fun! So, we doing this?"

Krysta smiled. "Yeah."

"Alright everyone!" Cana shouted, silencing the room. "Natsu and Krysta are gonna duke it out! Outside!"

* * *

The guild became deserted in a matter of seconds. Krysta was left standing there, but she wasn't alone. Gray and Lucy were still there, Mira was still behind the bar and Gramps was still drinking on the bar. Her mouth was left agape as she stood at what was a loud, fun-filled guild hall that was now empty.

"Whoa…" she said.

"Come on," Gray said. "Better not keep Natsu waiting."

Krysta looked at him and Lucy. Both offered a reassuring smile. Krysta sighed. They headed out of the guild hall followed by Mira and Gramps. Their guild members had gathered outside. They were gathering next to a field behind the guild hall. Natsu was standing in the center of it, stretching. Krysta moved to the center. Gray, Lucy, Mira, and Master made their way over to the crowd.

"Is this really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, come now," Master said. "Let them have fun."

"Yeah, until they break everything," Gray whispered to Lucy.

She covered a snicker.

"Alright, Natsu, how do we want to do this?' Krysta asked as she stretched.

"It's easy," Natsu said. "Cana will give us five minutes. And then we just go until somebody wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Krysta said with a nod.

"Kick his butt, Krysta!" Gray shouted from the sidelines. Others barked in agreement.

"Take her down, Natsu!" Happy cheered. Others also cheered in agreement.

It was obvious that more were rooting for Natsu because he had been with the guild longer. But to see at least a decent number cheer her on, gave her a nice boost of confidence.

"Alright. Get Ready… set… fight!" Makarov said.

Natsu lit his fists on fire. He brought them together.

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu cried as he threw a massive fire ball at her.

Krysta raised her eyebrows at the size of the fire ball, but then smirked. She brought her hands up and then sliced down to the ground. A large gush of wind sliced the fireball in half. The fire shot past Krysta on either side. Her ponytail whipping in the hot wind that came with it. She then lifted her hand and raised about 20 rocks. She then flicked her hand at Natsu. The rocks flew at him at rapid speed.

Natsu dodged and returned the favor. He threw fireball after fireball at her. Krysta spun her hands around and created several air bubbles. She then caught each fireball in a bubble. She turned on her heel in a dancer like motion, guiding the air fire ball bubble things around her and sent them back at Natsu. He charged right for her and dodged them as they flew by. He lit up his fist and started to throw punches at her as he got closer. Krysta was able to dodge a couple, but one got her and sent her backwards.

Krysta skidded to a halt and landed in a crouch. She glanced up to see Natsu smiling at her while he is half on fire. She returned the smile. She then placed her hand on the ground. She had been practicing this move for a while. _Hopefully it works_. She did a break dancing move that spun her around her heal while her hand traced the ground. The air cutting through the earth. Krysta then did a one-handed backflip. As she rose to her feet, a disc the size of the circle she just drew in the earth came up too. It was made of the earth and was about 2 inches thick. Krysta reared back as if she was going to throw a Frisbee and then launched the disc at Natsu.

The dragon slayers eyes went wide as a large disc of dirt flew at him. He ducked, and it flew right over him. He looked back to see that it had impacted with the fence. He looked back to her. She was standing there with five more floating next to her. She threw them at him.

"FIRE DRAGON LIGHTENING FLAME ATTACK!" Natsu cried sending a fire ball that was part lightening at her.

The fire ball destroyed the discs upon impact. The fire was still coming for her. She dropped to the ground and dodged the fire ball by mere inches.

"One minute!" Cana called.

Krysta pulled herself up and winced. Her ribs that she had bruised last night had pulled a little. She swallowed the pain and straightened as much as she could.

"Alright, this ends here,' Natsu said. He took a deep breath. "FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Krysta thought quick on her feet. She glanced around and found a bo staff lying on the ground. Krysta used her magic to summon it to her hand. However, before she could use her next move the fire was there.

"DAMN IT NATSU!" Makarov screamed. "DON'T FRY THE POOR GIRL!"

Natsu made a worried face that he may have over done it. Suddenly the fire pulsed. Next thing that happened, the fire exploded out to reveal… no one in the middle.

"Up here," a voice said.

All eyes looked up to see Krysta spinning the staff above her head. She used the air magic to keep herself flying. She then stopped it and launched at Natsu. As she approached the ground, she brought the staff above her head and slammed it onto the ground. A large blast of wind flew right him. It sent him to his back. When he looked up, Krysta had the staff pointed at his chest.

"Time's up," Cana called. "Krysta Wins!"

Everyone cheered. Krysta smiled at Natsu as she lowered the staff. She then reached a hand down to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. They were both breathing heavy, her more so than him.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said. "I thought I turned you to ash there for a second."

"It was really close, but I managed to make a shield of air around me in time," Krysta said as she wiped the sweat.

"You know your moves remind me of someone else I know,' Natsu said. "She had power like you, but she called it 'the force'. Maybe you can call your magic that too."

"Force? Hmm, I mean it would be easier to say than the long title I have been using,' Krysta thought out loud. "I like the ring to it. Thanks, Natsu."

The rest of the guild came over to congratulate Krysta on her win, but also talk about how awesome that fight was. By this point, Erza was back with the cakes.

"What did I miss?" Erza asked confused.

Behind her was a cart full of cakes. Krysta thought when she said she was going to grab a couple, she didn't expect over a dozen!

"Natsu got his ass kicked by the new girl," Laxus said with a chuckle.

"And I missed it," Erza said.

She turned her gaze to Krysta. She b-lined over. She suddenly spouted questions about Krysta's magic, the fight with Natsu, who trained her, and about 50 others that Krysta could barely remember.

"Erza, slow down," Gray said silencing Erza. "Just ask her a question at a time."

Erza made a face. She asked the same questions again, but this time slowly. Krysta answered all her questions. Once she was finished, Erza grinned.

"Impressive! I wish I could have seen the fight myself," Erza said. "Now let's go inside and have these cakes!"

Everyone cheered and rushed back inside to enjoy the cakes.

"You know we should fight again sometime," Natsu said as they went back into the guild hall.

"Sounds good, Natsu," Krysta said with a smile.

"But next time, I won't go easy on you!" Natsu said with a smug smile.

"You know, if I hadn't seen you at the Grand Magic Games and seen what you did against Sting and Rogue, I probably wouldn't believe you," Krysta said, "But I know how strong you are. So I won't hold back either."

They high fived as they entered the guild.

* * *

_**REVIEW! **_


	5. A New Place to Call Home

_**Hello! I have returned with another chapter! YEAH! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Krysta faced off against Natsu.**_

_**Now: Krysta goes house shopping.**_

* * *

Chapter 5- A New Place to Call Home

The party was still going as the afternoon was getting later and later. Krysta was having a blast, but when she finally got a glimpse at the time, she become unsure on what to do next. She was hoping to find somewhere to live by the end of the day and the day was almost over. Guess it was going to be the hotel for tonight if she didn't leave at that very moment to go house hunting. She found herself going over to her things.

"Leaving already?" Lucy asked as Krysta reached for her satchel.

"Yeah, my original plan was to come join the guild and then go find somewhere to live," Krysta said. "Of course, if I get in to the guild, which I have. But the day is almost over and if I want to find a new place for myself then I'd have to leave now. Otherwise, I'm booking a hotel for the night."

"Would you like some help?" Lucy asked. "I would be willing to show you around till you find the perfect place. If not, then you can stay at my place until you find somewhere. It's cheaper than a hotel and nicer."

Krysta chuckled. "Well let me at least try and see if I can find a place first before I take you up on that offer. But yeah I'd love the help. I don't really know where to go. I mean I have listings for places, but I don't know Magnolia well enough to find my way around."

"Understood. Then allow me to be your tour guide," Lucy said as she took one of the bags and suitcases for Krysta.

Between the two girls, they managed to get all of Krysta's belongings out of the guild hall. A shout came from behind them as they made their way through the courtyard.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu ran up followed by Gray and Erza. "Where are you guys going?"

"House shopping," Krysta said. "If I am going to be apart of the guild, I need somewhere to live."

"Why not come live at Fairy Hills," Erza suggested.

"I've done my research on Fairy Hills," Krysta said with a frown. "I can't afford to live there with the funds I have for a place. But I do have other places in mind."

Erza sighed. "Alright. It would have been nice to have you around, but I can understand. The rent is a little on the high side. Then allow us to help you find your new home."

Erza picked up the boxes and handed them to Gray and Natsu. Both of the boys complained as they were being used as pack mules, but stopped when Erza gave them the death glare of the century. She then grabbed the other suitcase from Krysta leaving the new girl with only her backpack and satchel to carry as the other four were carrying the rest of her things.

"Thanks, but I can carry these," Krysta said.

"Don't worry about it," Gray said with a smile. "We've got it for you."

Krysta raised an eyebrow as he was just complaining a moment ago. She then realized he may have been putting on a façade just to please Erza, but his smile seemed genuine. She smiled. "Then let's go shopping!"

The group marched away from the guild and went house hunting before the sun went down.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"Well that's it," Krysta said annoyed as she crossed out another house from her list. "Only one place left."

"We better hurry," Lucy said as she readjusted the items. "We are losing day light."

Krysta nodded and they made their way to the last place. As they walked, they soon turned down another street that was parallel with the river way that went through the city. Lucy perked up when she recognized the street.

"I live down this way," she said. "Where is this place exactly?"

Krysta showed her the map that they had picked up and circled all the places in red on to. Lucy squeeled when she looked at the last house circled on the map.

"That's just five doors down from me! We could be neighbors!"

"That would be cool," Krysta said with a smile. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. The rent for this place isn't even listed."

"That's concerning," Natsu commented.

Everyone else nodded.

The group continued until they stopped out in front of a small complex with a sign in the window reading: ONE BEDROOM. TOP FLOOR. FOR RENT. Krysta walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later, the door opened to reveal an elderly woman. She smiled at them.

"Why hello," she said. "Are you here about the apartment for rent?"

"Yes, I am," Krysta said.

"Oh excellent! Come on in dearies," the elderly woman said as she opened the door wider to let them in. "I'm Judy and I'm the Landlady. Come on over to my place. I just pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven."

The group entered into the building. There was a set of stairs that led upstairs in the middle of the room. There were two doors at the far end and two doors near the front. Judy leads them into the place to the right that had a sign on it that read: LANDLORD. The sign was made from wood with pretty flowers and designs on it. They entered into that apartment to immediately smell chocolate chip cookies wafting through the air. It was just like a bakery. The inside of the place though looked as old as Makarov.

A man was sitting in an old recliner reading a newspaper. He flipped it down to look at the visitors.

"Dear, we have a young lady interested in the upstairs apartment," Judy said as she went to the kitchen for the cookies.

"We do, huh?" the man said as he stood from his chair. "The names Joe." He held out his hand.

"Krysta Fairchild," Krysta said as she shook his hand. "These are my guildmates."

"Oh you're from Fairy Tail!" Joe said excited. "You wizards are so talented. I loved watching you from the sports bar during the Grand Magic Games! We would love to have someone like you under our roof. Plus it doesn't hurt to have a little extra muscle around here when things break."

"You mean when you break things," Judy joked as she came back with a platter of cookies.

"Hey that darn mouse had it coming," Joe said.

"Why don't you kids rest here while Joe shows your friend the apartment?" Judy offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Natsu said as he grabbed a couple of cookies before taking a seat in one of the chairs. Erza shot him a slight glare as he was being a little rude.

"Krysta, will you be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys relax. I think I've dragged you all around enough today. I'll be back in a few," Krysta said.

With that, the others made themselves comfortable as Krysta followed Joe out of his apartment. He started his speech that he seemed to have repeated frequently.

"So this is my and Judy's place," he started. "We raised our family here. After our kids got older and moved out, we turned it into a place where you can rent your own space. There are only 8 apartments total. That is our place. Across the hall is another couple whose kids have moved on and out, but they are a bit younger than we are. They are the Knights. Down the hall, we have Mrs. Mary Sue. She is a widow and has been living here the longest. Across from her is Mr. Donald and his dog. He is blind man and his dog, Chief, is his seeing eye dog. He doesn't leave his place very often. But his nephew comes by every week to check on him."

They made their way up stairs. Once upstairs, he gestured to the first door on the right.

"That's the new young couple that just got married a year ago and are now expecting their first child. They are the Maholmes. Across from them is another couple with two kiddos already. They are the Russos." He then led her toward the front of the building. He pointed at the apartment over the landlords. "This is where Mr. Jones lives. He is recently divorced, and his kids come by on the weekends." He then stopped in front of the last door. "And this was where Ms. Faith lived, but she passed away a month ago in hospice. We just had a cleaning crew come in and clean up everything so we could sell the place. It feels like things have been quieter since she died. She always would sing and clean everything. And I mean everything."

He put a key into the lock and unlocked the door. Joe opened it up to reveal a cute little place that was already furnished, but recently updated.

"Her furniture was mostly in great condition," Joe said. "We just switched out the mattress, wall paper, carpet, and bath room tiles. Everything else works perfectly. You have a small kitchen, a bathroom, and your own bed room."

Krysta wandered around. It was a decent sized place and it looked amazing. And thankfully, didn't have that old person smell. They really did a good job of cleaning this place up. In fact, this was best place she had seen yet.

"What do you think?" Joe asked.

"It's perfect," Krysta said. "But in your listing, I couldn't find a price for this place. May I ask why and what it is?"

"Well… we had it listed at a price, but no one budged. They all said it was too high. So we removed the price and told people that we would negotiate a deal. That didn't quite work as well as we wanted it to as so many would try to get away with free living. Everyone here pays rent, but we understand that everyone's budgets are different and some pay less than others. However, we also need to make money as well. So all those other folks walked away from it. I'll offer you a price and we can negotiate from there if it works for you." He thought for a moment. "So would 60,000 Jewel work for you?"

Krysta nearly feinted. "60,000?" That was so cheap for a place as nice as this. The cheapest place yet. She wanted to argue, but she could afford the deposit and the first months rent AND still would have enough for herself. Plus this place truly was a perfect little apartment that kind of reminder of home. She didn't like the other options and this one was practically a steal.

Joe nodded. Krysta smiled. "That's perfect. I'll take the place."

Joe nearly hollered as he broke into a grin. It seemed like most people would argue with him over the price, but Krysta was kind enough to take his first offer. For that cheap, who wouldn't?

"Well let's go sign some paper work!"

Joe lead her back down to his place so she could sign the paper work. Once back, he made his way to his desk to grab the papers.

"So what's the verdict?" Erza asked as they returned.

"I'm taking it," Krysta said.

Everyone in the room cheered including Judy.

"Oh this great! I'll have to make dinner for you to celebrate!" Judy rushed to kitchen to get started. "I hope you like meatloaf."

Joe returned with the paperwork. Krysta filled out and then paid the man. He handed her the keys.

"Just make sure to pay every month and if you have any issues, we are right down stairs. Welcome to the family," Joe said as he hugged Krysta. "Sorry we are huggers here."

"Thanks," Krysta said with a chuckle. "It's fine."

"Let's move you in neighbor!" Lucy said.

They headed up stairs to her new place. When the door opened, their jaws all dropped.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Natsu said as he looked around. "We should have a party here!"

"Maybe later," Krysta said. "I am beat, and I need to settle in."

"Krysta is right, Natsu. Let's leave her to settle," Erza said. "Congrats on the new place! We shall celebrate in it later."

Erza left at that moment. Lucy looked around.

"How much was this place?" Lucy asked.

"60,000," Krysta said.

"NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "It's cheaper than my place?! I wish this place was available when I was looking."

Krysta laughed. "Well don't be too mad. You now have a new neighbor."

"Yes! And one who won't break into my house," Lucy said.

Krysta was confused, but before she could ask, Natsu's stomach growled through the room.

"Lucy, let's go grab something to eat and get Happy from the guild," Natsu said.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray!" Erza cried from outside the room. "Let's go!"

"Coming Erza! Alright, guys, let's go," Lucy said. "See ya later."

Soon it was just Krysta and Gray. Krysta sat down on the couch with one of the boxes on the coffee table in front of her. She opened it and started to unpack, but didn't seem to interested in it.

"You're not joining them?" Krysta questioned.

"I can only take so much Natsu in one day. Would you like a hand unpacking?" Gray asked.

Krysta froze. "Um… I don't know. I kind of don't want to unpack right now."

"Well I could show you around Magnolia if you want, grab some food, and just hang if you are interested," Gray suggested. "I don't feel like going back to the guild just yet."

"Sure," Krysta said. "That sounds nice."

She grabbed her satchel and locked the door behind them as they left. As they came down the stairs, Judy stopped them.

"I was just about to start cooking when I realized if I should make something for your guildmates too," Judy said.

"Actually, we are gonna pass tonight," Krysta said apologetically. "I promise to join you tomorrow. How about breakfast?"

Judy smiled as she knew what was going on. "Of course dearie. I'll come on by in the morning once food is ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Judy," Krysta said with a grin as her and Gray left.

"You kids have fun," Judy called from behind them. "And be safe!"

As the door the building shut, Krysta and Gray shared a confused look.

"Be safe?" Gray asked confused. "What was that all about? We are wizards. We'll be fine."

"Yeah that was weird," Krysta said looking back. "So where are we off to?"

The spent the rest of evening hanging out, grabbing dinner, pulling pranks, and just enjoying life like a couple of crazy wizards. And Krysta felt like she could confidently say that she was making friends.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	6. First Mission

_**WHAYYYYYYYTTTTTTT?! Another chapter! I must be crazy! Or sleep deprived! Or both. Lolz! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Krysta found herself an apartment.**_

_**Now; Krysta goes on her first job as a FT member**_

* * *

Chapter 6- First Mission

A couple days later, Krysta was starting to get used to the feeling of being a member of Fairy Tail. She was learning so much from everyone and was really taking the opportunity to get to know everyone too. But there was still a part of the guild missing as they were still on jobs from before she arrived. However, today she felt ready to go and try her first job. When she arrived at the guild, she grabbed herself some breakfast and enjoyed it at an empty table. The guild was still empty now, but according to Mira more were due to arrive any second.

As Krysta finished, she made her way to the job request board. As she started her scan of the jobs, more people arrived just like Mira said. Soon the guild became loud and rowdy even at 9 in the morning. Krysta ignored the crowd as she continued to scan over the jobs. She was starting to become overwhelmed as she realized she didn't how this process worked or where to even start.

"Find anything interesting," a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Gray in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. His necklace hanging outside of his shirt for once. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe," She turned her attention back to the board. "I've never taken a job before so I'm just unsure where to even begin. What's easy or hard or… I don't know moderate?"

"Well rule number 1 for new people going on jobs," Gray said. "Never go alone. You could make mistakes or get hurt or make yourself and the guild look bad."

She glared at him. "That's so not encouraging."

He smirked. "I'm just messing with ya. Jeez. But seriously, don't go on your first job alone until you feel ready and comfortable to. It's kind of scary at first. Especially for someone who is new."

She sighed. "Then what job would you recommend for a first timer?"

He looked over the board. His gaze stopped on a job for a construction company needing some help for 400,000 Jewel. He pointed to it.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Gray said. "Now you just need someone to go with you. I would offer to join, but I was already planning on joining Lucy and Natsu on their job. Which you are welcome to come with us, by the way, if you'd rather do that for your first job than this one."

Mira walked by in that moment. "Sorry Gray, but they left early this morning with Happy. They told me to tell you they would do another job with you later."

Mira walked away leaving Gray dumbfounded. Krysta ripped the job off the board and shoved it at Gray.

"Looks like you're coming with me on this job then," Krysta said with a devilish smile.

Gray gave her a dead look that didn't last more than a second. Some how her smile managed to break him.

"Alright, fine!" Gray said taking the paper in defeat. "Mira, we will take the construction job."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mira said from the table she was cleaning. "I'll let them know you are on your way. Good luck on your first job!"

"Thanks, Mira!" Krysta said with a smile.

Gray looked to Krysta, who was beaming at him. He smirked.

"Let's go," He said and they left on Krysta's first job.

* * *

An hour later, Krysta and Gray arrived at Hargeon. The two walked through the streets in silence.

"Sorry about earlier," Krysta spoke up breaking their silence. "I didn't mean to rub that in your face like I did."

"Nah it's fine," Gray said. "I'm just impressed you were able to make me break my glare like that. Only Erza, Cana, and Mira have succeeded in doing that. Lucy almost did once, but then Erza joined her and I was being double teamed. It was really unfair."

Krysta laughed. Gray smiled at her laugh.

"So tell me… why did you chose Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

"It's like I said when I first joined, it's been my dream to be in this guild," Krysta commented.

"Okay then why did you choose to be a wizard?"

Krysta lowered her gaze. "When I was little, my Master Lena always protected me with her magic. I told her that I wanted to learn so I could protect her when I got older. That's when I started learning of the magic guilds and of Fairy Tail. Lena told me that if I had a dream of joining Fairy Tail then I should pursue it and train hard. So I did."

"Then what's wrong?' Gray asked noticing her sadden face.

"Oh nothing, just missing home," Krysta said. "Still getting used to being away from it."

"So did you live with Lena? Or did you live with your parents nearby and trained with her?"

"I lived with Lena. In fact, she took me in when I was young. I don't remember where I was before she took me in or who my parents even are. Lena has kind of been like a Mom/Big Sister to me for my whole life."

"I understand that. Guess we kind of have that in common. So home has always been with Lena?"

"Yeah, and I miss her."

"Are you going to be okay?" Gray asked.

"I'll be fine."

Gray didn't believe her, but he didn't want to push. He was still getting to know this girl. She would tell him when she was ready.

Soon they reached the construction yard to find a building falling apart and a trailer parked out front. Gray approached the trailer and knocked on the metal door. A moment later, a big gruff man with long brown hair and a bushy beard appeared in the door way in a flannel and shorts.

"What do you want? This is a construction zone. No place for teenagers," the man said in a thick voice.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster and this Krysta Fairchild. We are from Fairy Tail responding to your request," Gray said.

The man immediately looked apologetic. "Oh I'm sorry. Excuse my rudeness. I'm Doug, the construction lead. Come on in and I'll explain the job."

They entered the trailer that didn't smell… great. They took a seat on the couch. The man sat across from them in a chair.

"Three weeks ago, I get notified that there is a building in Hargeon that needs to be torn down by the end of the month. My team was hired to do so, but we couldn't make it to the site due to other projects until a couple days ago. Then suddenly my team reminds me that today was their day off that I gave them over a month ago. Well the deconstruction needs to be done by this afternoon, so they can deliver the supplies tomorrow for us to start building the new building. But it's just me. I called upon the wizard guilds to send me some help to get things done. I thought they would have sent more, but you all shall have to do."

"So we just need to tear down that building out there?" Krysta asked.

"Yep, tear it down and clear the land of debris," Doug said. "Can you handle that?'

"Consider it done," Gray said.

"Excellent. You all are welcome to leave your bags here and I'll have lunch ready for you in a couple hours," Doug said as he stood with a smile.

"We shall get right to work," Krysta said eager to begin.

They headed back outside and stood at the foot of the building.

"How do we want to do this?" Krysta asked after a moment.

"I destroy, you clean?" Gray said.

She made a face at him, but her magic wasn't exactly the destroying type unlike his.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

For the next couple hours, they demolished that building. Doug appeared from the trailer with sandwiches and lemonade right around lunch time. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw that the building was down, but there was still huge piles of debris.

"Well I'm impressed," Doug said startling Gray and Krysta. "You kids did a hell of a job with that building!"

Gray had ditched his shirt at some point and his built chest was practically glistening in the sun light. Krysta had thrown her hair up into a ponytail and was feeling the heat take over her. She was in desperate need of water. Doug set down the food and drinks on a table under an umbrella.

"Why don't you kids take a break and come enjoy some food," Doug offered.

"Thanks," Gray said as they approached the table.

Doug nodded and returned into the trailer.

Gray took a seat at the table. Krysta across from him. She found herself staring at him. She really wasn't used to seeing him shirtless.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Do you mind putting your shirt back on?" she said, her face red with either heat exhaustion, blushing or both.

Gray looked down at himself and chuckled. "Yeah hold on."

He ran over, grabbed his shirt off the dirt, dusted it off, and then shrugged it back on. Krysta looked in that moment at his abs and muscles that glistened from sweat. She flushed red and immediately dug into her food before he noticed her staring again. He sat down and joined her in food. After a few moments, Krysta spoke up.

"You know when you asked if I was okay earlier?" He nodded. "I am still unsure I made the right decision of leaving home as… Lena got sick about a year ago,' Krysta said setting her sandwich down.

Gray looked at her shocked.

"I still feel bad for leaving her, even if Dale is there to care for her and she is feeling better. I still worry that she could get sick again," Krysta said.

Gray frowned. "I'm sorry this transition is hard for you."

"It's okay. I needed to grow up and move out at some point, but I just feel like I should be there to care for her," Krysta said.

"Well if she needed you, I'm sure she would say something right?" he asked carefully.

She sipped her lemonade.

"Yeah you're right," Krysta said.

"Now who's Dale?" Gray asked.

"Dale is a friend of Lena's. In fact, they were guildmates together years ago before their guild was dissolved. He got injured a couple weeks before then and the injury resulted in permanent damage to his hip. He now has to walk with a cane everywhere. He also has the biggest crush on Lena. Like I ship them pretty hard together, but neither of them is willing to do anything about it even though they technically both raised me and they spend so much time together. And they obviously both have feelings for each other. Ah, it's so annoying cause I want them to be happy… together."

Gray chuckled. "Well they both sound like great people. It would be cool to meet them."

"You'd like them," Krysta said confidently with a smile. "So, you mentioned earlier that you and I were similar. Did you have a master or someone who taught you your magic? Or did you teach yourself?"

Gray averted his gaze this time. "There was someone. She is gone now."

Krysta realized she over stepped. "I'm sorry I asked."

Gray looked up to see her not looking at him. He sighed.

"It's fine," Gray said. "My Master died years ago. It's just a touchy subject is all. It's alright to be curious especially when you are trying to make new friends."

"Then I'm not doing a very good job, am I?" Krysta commented.

Gray laughed. "No, you're fine. I'd definitely say you are at least the least annoying person I've ever met in our guild."

Krysta looked up appalled, but some how still smiling. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "But I definitely consider us friends. So don't freak."

Krysta truly smiled this time. "Then you are not the weirdest I've met so far."

"Despite my strange stripping habit?"

"As weird and unusual as that is, I'm not bothered by it. It just takes some getting used to is all."

Gray and Krysta laughed as they enjoyed the rest of their lunch before getting back to work.

* * *

_A couple hours later…_

"Well done! I am impressed. You did that in record time," Doug said. "I guess you deserve your reward."

He handed over the money. Gray took it and placed it into his bag.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Doug said.

"No problem," Krysta replied. "Thanks for the work."

The man smiled through his beard and his sunburnt cheeks shining.

"Now you run along and enjoy the rest of your day," Doug said.

They said their good-byes and left back into the main streets of Hargeon. Gray shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Krysta.

"So what did you think of your first job?" he asked.

"Easy," Krysta said. "The next one can we beat up some bad guys? Or fight some monsters? Or something exciting?"

Gray smirked. "I like that idea. But I'm beat for today."

"Same. I am ready for a bath and a nap."

"Wanna grab some ice cream then head back?" Gray suggested. "A frozen treat sounds good right about now."

"Sounds good to me," Krysta said.

They grabbed the refreshing treat and returned home for the day. Probably the best first job Krysta had ever been on. Well it was the only job she had been on yet. However, it made her super excited to do more fun and adventurous jobs with her new friends at Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	7. New Girl

_**Sorry its been a while! I have returned with a new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Krysta goes on her first job with Gray.**_

_**Now: Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Lily are back to meet the new girl.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- New Girl

"Man, that job was super easy," Natsu groaned as he walked back to the guild hall.

"Yeah, I have to agree," Lucy said as she walked beside him. "I still feel bad though that we just left without Gray. We said he could go with us."

"Whatever, that Ice Stripper deserved it after the number of times he left me on a moving vehicle," Natsu said bitterly.

"I thought that was Erza's fault," Lucy pondered.

"Don't say that Lucy! You could summon Erza's wrath!" Happy said terrified as he flew alongside them.

"I'm just kidding!" She panicked as if Erza was within ear shot. "Anyway, that's still a little harsh. We could of at least waited for him to show up and offered him the option."

"Yeah, I guess so. I was just getting antsy and wanted to get out on a job finally. Besides, I have more fun doing missions with just you and Happy anyway," Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head.

Lucy blushed heavily. "Aw Natsu that's sweet."

"She looooooves you!" Happy said as he placed his paws over his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and Lucy cried.

They soon reached the guild hall. As they entered, a short bluenette ran over to Lucy.

"Lu! I'm back!" Levy McGarden said.

Lucy grinned and hugged her friend.

"Levy! How was your job?" Lucy asked.

"It went great, but a little longer than we were planning," Levy said. "But I did pick up some new books that you have to check out!"

"Oh! I can't wait to see what you've got!" Lucy said excitedly.

The two girls rushed over to the table Levy's bag was at and started looking at the books. Gajeel was sitting at the table having a bowl of iron. Pantherlily was enjoying a plate of kiwis. Juvia was sitting staring at her drink in front of her.

"Hey Juvia, you okay?" Natsu asked as he and Happy came over to the table.

"Oh, hi Natsu. I'm alright," Juvia said. "I'm just waiting for my darling to return. Mira says he went off on job. I was hoping to show him what I got for him on our job when I got back, but he wasn't here when we did."

"Well he should hopefully be back soon," Lucy said. "Also have you guys met the guild's newest member, Krysta?"

"We heard there was a new member," Pantherlily said. "However, Mira said she was out on a job too."

"Oh she finally went on her first job?" Natsu said. "Man, I can't wait to hear how epic it must have been!"

"You will like Krysta," Happy said. "She is really cool and has pretty magic."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Juvia said with an excited voice.

"Hey if she went on her first job, who did she go with?" Lucy asked. "Don't all new members have to go on their first job with a partner before they can start going alone?"

"Yeah you've got a point," Natsu said. "Wonder who the partner is."

The table looked around the guild hall to see who else was missing that Krysta could have gone a mission with. Cana, Gray, Thunder Legion, Wendy, Erza, and a few others were not in the guild hall. Krysta could have gone with any of them.

A few moments later, the doors opened up and it was obvious who Krysta went with. Juvia shot to her feet and rushed forward.

"GRAY! MY DARLING!" Juvia charged toward the unsuspecting Ice Wizard.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that you actually beat Wendy by using pickled plums?! That's so gross! And mean! Hahaha!" Krysta laughed.

Her and Gray were passing the time on their journey back to the guild with stories. Gray was wrapping up a story from the S-Class trials several years ago before they disappeared as they entered the courtyard of the guild.

"Yeah! But I felt real bad later," Gray said. "I apologized to her by promising to never eat pickled plums in front of her again."

"Aw that's sweet," Krysta said. "Nice of you to apologize."

"Erza made me," Gray commented sheepishly.

"No surprise," Krysta chuckled as they opened the front door to the guild. "Well thanks for going with me on my first job. That was fun."

"No problem," he said as he handed her the money. "Here is your portion. I gave you most of it since it was your first job."

"Thanks," Krysta said.

"No prob…' His sentence was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by a flying bluenette. He let out a groan as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Gray! My Darling! You have returned!" The blue haired girl said. "I brought back a gift for you!"

"Nice to see you too, Juvia," Gray said. "But can you please get off of me?"

Juvia scrambled to her feet and bow apologetically.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you my beloved," Juvia said.

Gray pulled himself to his feet. He rubbed his head.

"I'm okay," he said with a small smirk. "How was your job?"

"Oh amazing my dear! I wish I was here with you, my love instead!" she said. "But I got you a gift on the job."

She pulled a small box from her dress pocket. Juvia held it out to Gray. Gray paled at the sight of the box was it looked like ring box. Gray opened the box carefully to find a crystal in the shape of Juvia's face. Gray paled more.

"Oh… what a… interesting… gift," Gray said obvious uncomfortable.

Juvia beamed with a smile. "I'm so glad you like it! Keep it with you and I will be with you everywhere."

"Oh a… okay…" Gray didn't know what to say.

"Hey Juvia," Lucy said butting in to cut off the conversation. "I'd like you to meet our newest member!"

Juvia snapped out her Gray obsessed haze and turned to look at Krysta, who had been watching the whole scene with amusement. Juvia held a hand out to Krysta.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier," Juvia said. "I'm Juvia Lockser."

"Nice to meet you, Krysta Fairchild," Krysta said as she shook Juvia's hand as other approached.

"Hi, I'm Levy," Levy said as she shook hands with Krysta. "That's Gajeel and Pantherlily."

"Pleasure to meet you," Pantherlily said as he shook hands with Krysta. Well paw and hand.

"So how was your first job?" Natsu asked. "Did you kick bad guy butt? Fight monsters? Save a town?"

"No, just helped out a man who had construction job that needed to get done today," Krysta said.

Natsu groaned. "That sounds boring. I was hoping to hear about some awesome action! Maybe next time you could go on a job with us instead of just this pervert. "

"What was that you, pyro?" Gray growled.

"Fight me, ice loser," Natsu threatened.

The two immediately started to clash.

"Do they always do this?" Krysta asked.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Gajeel said.

Juvia leaned over to Krysta as they watched the boys fight.

"You stay way from my darling Gray, new love rival."

Krysta stared at Juvia with a terrified face then sighed. "I have no interest in him, if that's what you are worried about. If you want Gray, you are welcome to follow your feelings."

Krysta's response surprised Juvia. The water mage smiled and hugged Krysta's arm.

"Then we can be best friends!" Juvia said as she dragged Krysta over to the table to talk and learn.

Juvia's commented remained in the back of Krysta's mind. It was a strange comment to make. Of course, this could be completely normal since the woman did refer to Gray as her love multiple times. But Krysta wasn't so sure on how Gray felt toward Juvia. It was kind of confusing to figure out. However, that was a can of worms Krysta was not interested in opening at the moment.

Also her answer wasn't entirely true either. She did think Gray was good looking and a great guy, but her feelings for him were still from her fangirl crush while growing up. She didn't want that to cloud her true feelings. And even if she ever did truly fall for him, it would be based off the time she spent with him developing a relationship naturally. For now, having him as friend was enough to make her happy. And Juvia wanted him. She was not going to get in the way.

For the remainder of the day, Krysta talked with Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Happy as Natsu and Gray continued to get on each other's nerves.

* * *

_Meanwhile_,

A set of large doors opened into a dimly lit chamber. The Fearsome Wolf Gang entered followed by three hooded figures. A voice from the top of a large set of grand stairs spoke down at them.

"Fearsome Wolf Gang," the voice said. "You failed. I gave you a simple task to do while you were out. And what did you do? You got captured by wizards and you let the target go."

"We are sorry, Master," the three said with their heads bowed.

"Just be glad I am feeling merciful," the master said. "Throw them into the cells. And then find me our target! I will not let anyone rest until that brat is in my grasp."

The Fearsome Wolf Gang were dragged from the chamber by the hooded figures. Their cries and pleas echoing through the halls until the door closed behind them.

"Prepare for next phase of our plan," the master said to the one remaining hooded figure.

"Yes, Master," the figure with a female voice said.

The figure took off leaving the Master chuckling in their throne.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Training Day at the Beach

_**Oh hey! A new chapter! And a Happy Thanksgiving too!**_

_**Last Time: Krysta met the others.**_

_**Now: Its training day at the beach!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Training Day at the Beach

_The next morning…_

Krysta woke up the next morning to a series of heavy knocking on her door. She climbed out of bed, fixed her pjs (which were just a baggy t-shirt and work out shorts), and proceed to the door. The knocking got louder and faster the closer she got. She groaned.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called as she approached the door.

Krysta opened the door to reveal Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Lucy was in a tank top, shorts, and flip flops with a beach bag on her shoulder. Natsu was in a black shirt and board shorts. And Happy was in a cute little swimsuit with a floatie around his waist.

"Hey guys, going swimming?" Krysta asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nope," Natsu said. "We are going to the beach for a training day!"

"Oh fun," Krysta said with a yawn. "Well, wear plenty of sunscreen and take photos."

"Erza asked us to come by and grab you, so you could go with us today," Lucy said. "If you want."

"Really?" Krysta asked sounding more awake. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Get ready," Happy said. "We are to meet Erza and the others in 30 minutes out in front of the guild hall."

"Alright," Krysta said as she took off toward her room. "I'll be quick. Just make yourselves comfortable."

Once she was back in her room, she shut the door and started the quick-change process. She pulled off her pjs and on her swimsuit. She then threw on a breathable blue tank top, good for working out and a different pair of work out shorts with pockets. She then slipped on her sandals and grabbed her backpack. She quickly packed it with a towel, extra clothes, and the book from her nightstand that she was in the process of reading. She also managed to sneak her sketch book in too, just in case.

Once she was done there, she exited the bedroom and beelined to the bathroom. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and then brushed her teeth, rolled on the deodorant, and grabbed her sunscreen that she then placed into an outside pocket of her bag. After freshening up, she exited the bathroom, snatched a baseball cap off the wall, and slipped it on her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen area, she opened the fridge, packed a couple of water bottles, grabbed an apple to eat as her breakfast, and then packed a few other snacks. She closed the fridge, pulled on her backpack, and snatched her keys from the bowl next to the door before turning to look at Natsu and Lucy.

"Ready!" Krysta said.

"That's a new record for getting ready," Natsu said with a high five to Krysta.

"Thanks!" Krysta said with a smile.

"Now let's get going," Happy said leading the charge out.

Once everyone was out, Krysta locked the door and followed them out of the building. They started their march to the guild hall.

* * *

Gray, in his dark grey board shorts and black t-shirt with sandals, loaded the last of the things into the back of carriage that they were taking to the beach. Erza, in a black tank top and short blue jean shorts with sandals, stood talking with the carriage driver. Wendy and Carla were standing waiting in their cute sundresses and hats.

"I am so excited to go to beach," Wendy said. "The weather is so perfect today."

"Indeed, but remember child we are going for training too," Carla said.

"I know, Carla," Wendy said. "it's just been a while since we went to the beach."

"Have the others arrived yet?" Erza asked as she came around to the back of the carriage.

"Not that I've seen," Gray said as he leaned against the back.

He spoke too soon. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Krysta ran up to the carriage a moment later.

"You barely made it," Erza said. "Everyone climb aboard. We are leaving."

"Wait! We are taking a moving vehicle," Natsu groaned. "Can't we just walk instead?"

"No, we are taking the carriage," Erza ordered. "Walking would take too long. Now climb aboard, Natsu."

"Natsu, I can perform a Troia spell on you before we leave," Wendy said as she prepared to climb up on the carriage.

"Whoo! Then let's go!" Natsu said as he climbed aboard faster than anyone had ever seen him.

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu. He then hopped up onto the carriage and held a hand out for Wendy, who was climbing up behind him. He helped her aboard. As Wendy performs the spell, Gray gives Lucy a hand up into the back. He turned back as Krysta was starting to climb in. He offered her a hand, which she took, and pulled her up. Soon everyone was on board and situated as Erza hopped onto the front riding bench next to the driver.

The carriage took off down the road. It was little rough at first that Krysta bummed into Gray.

"Sorry," she said as she scooted back over on the bench.

'It's all good," Gray said.

"So is it true that Natsu's motion sickness is really as bad as it seems?" Krysta leaned over and whispered to him.

He looked at Natsu, who was beaming at the fact he wasn't puking his guts up, and then nodded. Krysta chuckled and leaned away.

* * *

_One hour later…_

The carriage pulled up to the beach. Everyone hopped off and Erza paid the driver for his services. Once everything was off, the carriage left. The group made their way down the path, through the trees, and to the sandy beach on the other side. There were already a few people on the beach. So it wasn't too crowded yet. Erza walked over to a spot near a fire pit and dropped her gear.

"We shall make camp here," Erza said. "Now let's get to training, then we can swim and have fun for the remainder of the day."

Everyone dropped their gear nearby Erza's. They all laid out their towels and started to remove articles of clothing till they were in their suits. Natsu and Gray had their shirts off in a matter of seconds then took off in the direction of the water. Natsu tying his scarf around his head in the process. They then proceeded to race each other out to the buoy in the distance. Wendy and Carla went to the changing areas to change into their suits. Lucy, already in her white and pink bikini, was lathering on the sunscreen. Erza reequipped into a black bikini and then proceeded to start her training with some pushups.

Krysta dropped her things and laid out her own towel. She kicked off her sandals and grabbed the sunscreen from her backpack. She put it on her arms, legs, and face. She kept her tank top and work out shorts on as she took off into a jog down the beach. Not that she wasn't ready or wanting to run around in her swimsuit yet, but she thought it best to work up a sweat first before cooling off.

For the next couple hours, Krysta trained hard. She went for a run down the beach. She did some meditation with Lucy and Capricorn. She worked on hand to hand combat with Erza. And she worked through some air exercises with Wendy. Soon, Krysta was pooped from working out and decided to enjoy some water and a snack. After a little while of relaxing, she decided it was time for a dip in the water.

* * *

Gray jogged down the beach back toward their stuff completing his 5th lap. As he slowed to a stop, he stretched as he regained his breath. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked around at what his friends were all doing. Natsu and Happy were doing some fire training down the beach. Wendy and Carla were swimming around with floaties, laughing. Lucy was working on her whip skills with Virgo. Capricorn was aiding Erza in sword forms and katas. He then caught sight of Krysta.

She was standing with her back to him. She had just dropped her hat down onto her towel. Krysta then pulled her tank top off to reveal a purple with black trim sports bra style swim top. She then slipped off the work out shorts to reveal short black with purple stripes on the side swim shorts. She then turned as she lathered on the sunscreen on her back and stomach. That's when he saw her abs and muscles.

Gray had noticed that she had an athletic build about her, but he had no idea that she was built. Her arms, abs, and leg muscles were toned, but yet somehow subtle. That's when he realized… he had been staring too long.

Gray immediately averted his gaze somewhere else. _What the hell man? Could you be any creepier?_ He thought to himself. Gray had seen many girls in the guild in swim wear or even less (by accident of course) before. He had gotten used to it; even used to the girls he considered to be pretty cool. In fact, he could agree that there were many attractive women in Fairy Tail, so it's hard not to notice. So why was he suddenly so taken by the new girl and her built body? Gray shook his head and looked around for another distraction.

It didn't work. Krysta ran right up to him.

"Hey Gray," She said as she stopped next to him. "You okay?"

"Huh?" he asked blushing slighting. "Oh yeah! I'm great! Just uh… thinking of going for a swim."

He ran like a dork toward the water slipped under the waves and out of sight. He resurfaced a moment later once he thought he was safe. He looked around to see the coast was clear. He sighed. Suddenly, someone swam up to him and nearly scared him out of the water. It was Krysta.

"JEEZ! Don't give me a heart attack like that!" Gray cried as he clutched his rapidly beating heart.

Krysta laughed. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya! Just wanted to go for a swim too."

He chuckled nervously as she continued to laugh. She made him laugh. For just a moment, Gray forgot all about those thoughts in his head and had fun.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

The sun was slowly setting away. The training and swimming had come to an end. Everyone changed into dry clothes and gathered around the fire pit that Natsu lit. Erza produced a picnic basket full of fruits, hot dogs, buns, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. She then handed everyone a skewer to roast their hot dogs and make their s'mores.

As they ate, they all shared stories. Some were comparing jobs fighting monsters to jobs fighting even bigger monsters. There were a couple of funny stories, scary stories, and even a few heartfelt. But mostly it was all good fun. Krysta mainly listened to the others tell their tales and only add in her own thoughts here or there, but nothing really exciting. However, a question floated around about the Grand Magic Games. It soon reached Krysta.

"So Krysta," Lucy asked. "What was your favorite moment of the Grand Magic Games? You said you saw it, right?"

Krysta nodded as she placed another marshmallow on her skewer.

"I was there actually,' Krysta corrected. Everyone was surprised.

"Wait really?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it was really cool watching it from the sidelines," Krysta said. "But my favorite part? Oh there were so many." She thought for a moment then smiled when she realized what was her favorite moment. "I would say my favorite part was watching my heroes rise from the ashes and win."

Everyone was silent. Krysta continued.

"Growing up, I was surrounded by wizards, because of Lena being a part of a guild and all. I always told Lena that one day I would learn magic and join the guild like her. But her guild disbanded when I was 8. After the disband, Lena introduced me to other guilds across Fiore. One guild stuck out to me, Fairy Tail.

"I fell in love with the guilds morals, ideals, and strength of heart. I read and collected every Sorcerer Weekly that Fairy Tail was featured in. I even learned magic so I could join the guild one day. For a few years, I was kind of obsessed, but I was also a child. Then word spread that Fairy Tail's strongest all disappeared." She frowned.

"For the next seven years, I watched as people started to boo the name and call them the weakest guild. I still supported the guild, but my voice was no longer heard or welcomed. So I grew up and put my childish obsession away. It hurt me to read everything on the guild and hear all of the ridicule they got. I wanted to stand up and fight, but I was one against the world. Then word spread that strongest had returned not having aged a day in seven years." She smiled.

"I was over the moon! I wanted to scream it from the roof tops, but people still saw the guild as the weakest. However, when the Grand Magic Games got closer, I begged to go just to see Fairy Tail try and make a comeback. To my surprise, I got tickets to the event. Me and my friend, Zira, and Dale all went to the games. But when we heard that only 8 teams were going to make it to Day 1, I prayed that Fairy Tail would be among them. I wanted to cheer super loud when I saw Fairy Tail Team A and B walk out that next day.

"And yeah, the beginning of the Games were rough to watch. But witnessing as everyone slowly by the day started to support the guild again was magical. I actually packed an old shirt I had and bought myself a guild flag to wave in the stands. Soon, we were cheering at the top of our lungs for every member of Fairy Tail who competed. But that last day. That last event really brought me to tears.

"I watched the guild I idolized, fan girled over, and obsessed with for years take back the title of strongest guild. I remember crying tears of joy. When I got back from the games, I told Lena that I was officially going to join the guild. She was super proud of me for staying true even through the hard ships and handed me my old box of Fairy Tail stuff. She kept it from the that day I gave in to peer pressure at 14 and stored it away. But I still look back on that moment of victory and just think that everyone just needed a reminder that Fairy Tail was never truly gone and that seven years meant nothing."

When Krysta finished and put together her s'more, she realized she brought the group to tears. Soon she was being attacked in a group hug by everyone.

"We are so happy to have someone like you in our guild," Erza said. "And thank you for all you have done. You truly do belong here with us."

Krysta felt herself tear up. 'Aw guys… You're crushing my s'more."

They all laughed and parted away. They then spent the remainder of the evening eating and making new memories together.

* * *

The carriage returned later. Everyone packed up the back before climbing in. Lucy climbed in first before dragging Natsu on board. Gray, who was carrying a sleeping Wendy, handed her off to Natsu, who then laid her down on the bench across from him and Lucy. Happy hopped up and snuggled into Lucy's lap. Carla did the same, but in Wendy's. Gray and Krysta climbed aboard as Erza took the front bench again with the driver. Soon the carriage took off back to the guild.

Along the way, people started to pass out one by one. Soon, only Krysta and Gray were the only one's still awake. But it didn't last for much longer. Krysta felt her eyes getting heavier and before she knew it, she was sound asleep. Gray was in a similar boat, but before he lulled to sleep, he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see Krysta had laid her head against him in her sleep. He smirked and turned his attention outward of the carriage. He wasn't going to move her as she wasn't bothering him. However, soon he fell asleep and his head ended up resting against hers.

Erza watched the whole thing from the front and turned back to face the road with a smile appearing on her face. It was the end to a perfect day.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Bank Robbery Gone Wrong

**_Check out this new chapter!_**

_**Last time: Beach day!**_

_**Now: A new job with some real criminals!**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Bank Robbery Gone Wrong

The next morning, Krysta had arrived to the guild hall after dropping a letter off for Lena at the post office. She had expected the hall to be empty this early and was surprised to find Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, and Gray all talking with Mira at the bar. When she had approached them, they had invited her to join them on the job they were discussing. After some discussion, Krysta had decided to join them. Now they were sitting at a café coming up with a plan.

"So that's the bank, huh?" Lucy observed.

The job requested was for wizards to deal with a group of robbers who had been pulling a string of bank robberies across the south of Fiore. The bank they were at had been clearly marked on the outside in spray paint with the robber's symbol. According to the job, that was the robber's M.O. before striking the bank. And the reward for stopping to robber's was 1 million Jewels.

"Alright, when the robbers get here, we bash our way in and kick their butts," Natsu said getting fired up.

"We don't want to destroy the place!" Lucy explained. "We need to be sneaky."

"Lucy is right," Erza said. "We need to get in there without drawing too much attention to ourselves. The banker we are to meet with said that discretion is advised."

"So we just need to be sneaky," Happy said. "Like ninjas!"

"I like your thinking, little buddy," Natsu and Happy took on a ninja pose. "NINJA!"

"No, you morons," Gray said. "We have to blend in like those wizards who use invisibility magic."

Krysta rolled her eyes. "What Erza is trying to say is we need to disguise ourselves as normal people. Duh! Meaning hide the guild marks and walk in like we are coming to get a loan. Or make a deposit."

Everyone looked at Krysta.

"What?! I went to the bank with Lena a lot growing up. I know how it works."

"Well Krysta is right though," Erza said. "We must put on disguises and go in. That way when the robbers show, we can ambush them."

"Wouldn't it look a little odd if the 6 of us just waltzed right in together?" Lucy said. "We would stick out."

"What if we surrounded the place while we sent two or three in to talk with the banker? That way if the perps try and escape, they would get blockaded in by the rest of us," Krysta suggested as she continued to look over at the bank. Again, everyone looked at her. She looked back. "Or not? Just a thought."

"That's not a bad idea," Gray said.

"But who would go in?" Lucy asked.

"You and me should go, Luce!" Natsu volunteered. "We can blend in perfectly."

"Natsu, the moment you would see the robbers, you would want to immediately start facing off against them," Lucy said. "We need two people who can keep a low profile and not jump immediately into a fight."

"Then I'll go with Lucy," Erza offered.

"No," They all responded.

"No offense, Erza," Lucy said pleadingly. "But sometimes you don't blend in well. Remember that dark guild on the coast?"

Erza sighed with a blush. "Fair point."

"I'm actually thinking Krysta should go,' Lucy said. "Since she is the one who came up with the idea."

"Me?" Krysta said. "So just you and me, Lucy?"

"Ah man," Natsu groaned. He really wanted to go in.

"Looks like you're outside with us, flame brain," Gray said as he folded his arms.

"Actually, Gray you should go with Krysta," Erza butted in before the two would start a fight.

"What?" Gray asked as he almost fell out of his chair.

"You and Natsu will cause us more trouble and ruin the ambush if you two start fighting out here. Lucy, you will stay outside with us and Gray will go instead," Erza said.

"Wait why me?!" Lucy gasped.

"It's like you said. It was Krysta's idea so she should in and Gray will join her. Is that alright with you, Krysta?" Erza asked.

"It's fine!" Krysta said not wanting to argue with Erza. "Just super excited to be with you guys."

"Excellent," Erza agreed. "And I have just the disguises for you."

Gray and Krysta shared a terrified glance.

* * *

The front of the bank opened as Gray and Krysta walked in. However, they were no longer in their clothes they arrived in. Gray was in a navy-blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and black pants with black leather shoes. Krysta was in a maroon lased dress with black flats. Both looked like they were attending a wedding instead of going to the bank. Also, the fact Erza had these outfits with her in her large trunk of stuff was even weirder. It was like she knew they were going to need it. But they just dealt with it because they both clean up nice.

Once inside the bank, a skinny man in a suit approached the two of them.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Price," he said. "How can I help you?"

Krysta smiled. "We are here to request a loan. We think we are ready to buy a house."

"Ah that's wonderful," Mr. Price said. "Follow me."

He led them into a glass room that was sound proofed. Once the door shut, Gray spoke up.

"We are actually from the Fairy Tail Guild, responding to your request," Gray said.

The banker sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was getting worried that no one was going to show up to help us," Mr. Price said as he took a seat. "Please sit." They took a seat. "Now tell me, what is your plan to capture these criminals?"

Krysta updated Mr. Price on their plan. Once she was done, Mr. Price leaned back in his chair.

"Alright then, what would you like me to do?" Mr. Price asked.

"Just play along," Gray said. "Treat us like we are just a regular couple visiting the bank for a loan. No one else must know who we are here. We will act when the time is right."

"I can do that," Price said.

"Now can you show us to where your security system is?" Gray asked. "We want to make sure it is active and ready so that when it goes off, our team will be signaled to jump in."

"Of course," Price said as he stood up and head to the door. "I'll show you the way."

Gray and Mr. Price headed out of the room, across the main bank lobby, and disappeared down the hallway. Krysta turned in her chair and looked around at the people present in the bank. She took a head count of everyone and looked for any outliers. The only people who really stuck out to Krysta as being out of place was one gentleman at the ATM who was constantly looking around. Another was a man in line for the bank teller, who kept fidgeting with his hands. Third was a man at one of the small islands where he was filling out a deposit slip. And finally, the last was a man that came from the back where the bathrooms were. He was walking straight over to the room Krysta was in.

He knocked on the door when he got there.

"Sorry to bother you miss," the man said. He looked to be about a couple years older than Krysta. He was quite attractive in the suit. "I'm just looking for the banker."

"Oh, it's not a bother," Krysta said with a smile. "My fri…fiancé is with him now. He was showing him toward the restrooms." _Fiancé?_ She thought to herself with a blush.

"Oh, congrats. But this can't wait," he said.

Krysta narrowed her eyes in confusion then realized what was about to happened. A mask appeared in his face and a gun reequipped into his hands. He fired it into the ceiling. However, the shots were silenced with a spell, so they weren't quite as loud as normal. But it was enough to cause panic. People screamed and took cover where they could. The other men Krysta surveyed also had masks on now and had produced a weapon of some kind. The one-man Krysta did not predict was the bank teller that was not helping customers.

The man by the ATM walked over and locked the doors. The man that Krysta had been talking to raised his voice.

"Everyone down on the ground," the man said. It was obvious it Krysta now that he was in charge of this. "You go and check to make sure everyone in the back is out here."

He ordered the man who had stood in line. The man nodded and ran off into the back.

"As for the rest of you, in the office," the leader ordered. "NOW!"

The other robbers ushered the crowd into the next room where another banker and a couple were still sitting in. The leader grabbed Krysta's arm and dragged her over into that room. She wasn't going to fight him off. They needed to keep their low profile and breaking it now was not a good idea.

"Hey stop pushing," she heard Gray call.

She turned before entering the room to see Gray being dragged out alongside Mr. Price.

"Hey boss," the second robber said. "I found these two near the security system. I destroyed the system so no one can call for help."

"Throw them in with the others," the leader said as he shoved Krysta into the room. "Good call on the security system."

The second robber threw them in and the door slammed in Gray's face as he jumped up to attack the robber.

"Easy there, lover boy," the leader said. "Here's what's going to happen. You all will stay in here. You will be quiet, sit still, and listen to everything we tell you to do. If you try and stop us or call for help," he pointed his gun at the glass and at Krysta's head. "I'll start killing you off one by one. Starting with your fiancé, lover boy. Now be good little worms." He moved his gun away.

The robbers got started. Gray looked at Krysta. They shared a concerned gaze.

"Fiance?" he whispered.

"It's called improvising," Krysta whispered back as she took a seat on the floor. He sat next to her. "Now what? Were you able to fiddle with the alarm?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "It would have worked if that clown didn't bash it in with his fist."

"Well let's hope the others have figured out something has happened," she sighed.

Gray nodded.

* * *

Erza sat across the street at the cafe, keeping surveillance of the front door of the building. Nothing was out of the ordinary until she noticed a masked man lock the front door. She kept her eyes on the building as she waited to hear for the alarm.

…

…

Nothing. The alarm wasn't going off. Erza bit her lip. That's not good. She got up and left the café. She rushed around to the back alley and climbed up to the roof of the bank where Natsu, Happy, and Lucy sat. They were planning to leap down and barricade the front and back once the signal was given. However, that was issue. There was no signal.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked concerned. "I thought you were supposed to monitor from the café until the signal was given."

"That's the problem," Erza said. "The robbers locked the front door. I waited to hear for the signal, but it's been too quiet."

Suddenly, Natsu stiffened.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Did you not hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Hear what?" Erza asked now concerned.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked. "I didn't hear anything either."

"It sounded like a gun shot," Natsu said.

Everyone paled.

"How is it that you are able to hear it and not all of us?" Erza asked.

"It must have a spell on it that silences it," Lucy pondered. "Only Natsu's dragon hearing could hear it."

'What do we do?" Happy asked worried. "They could be hurt."

"We need to come up with a plan B," Erza said.

They sat there and started to plan.

* * *

Gray and Krysta sat in the room with the others, watching the robbers as they worked. Suddenly something floated down from the ceiling into their lap. Krysta looked down to see it was a note. Both of them looked up to see Happy waving at them from inside of a vent. They then turned their attention to the note.

'Plan B

Distract the robbers. Get to the back door. Unlock it. Natsu will cause a distraction that will lead them back there. Get the front door unlocked. Take on the robbers and protect the civilians. We will join the attack once we hear the fighting. Good luck.

Erza'

Krysta looked up to Happy and nodded at the little blue cat. He crawled away a second later. She then looked to Gray.

"Got any ideas?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded. She stood up and walked over to the door of the office. The robber guarding turned to face her.

"Sit down," he demanded. "Don't make me shoot you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really need to go to the bathroom. And I can't hold it."

"Use that water bottle," he said gesturing to the water bottle on the desk.

"It's not that kind of bathroom emergency," she said turning red.

The man turned red. "Uh, right. Okay."

He unbarricaded the door and let her out. The leader noticed what was happening.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She needs to use the bathroom," the guard robber said with an uncomfortable blush. "It's a female emergency."

Krysta almost rolled her eyes, but the leader believed it.

"Alright fine," he pointed to the bank teller robber. "You escort her to the restroom. Make it quick."

"Thank you," Krysta said as she bowed her head.

She followed the man out. Once they reached the bathroom, the bank teller robber took a guard post outside of the bathroom.

"Be quick," he said.

Krysta nodded and entered into the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door and walked over to the window. She climbed up onto the sink and opened the window. She poked her head out and spotted Natsu waiting by the back door. She waved at him. He nodded and approached the back door. He knocked with a hard pounding knock. She closed the window and climbed down. She then rushed over to the door and heard the robber.

"What the hell?" she then heard him walk away.

She then unlocked the door and poked her head into the hall and saw the robber approaching the back door. Krsyta moved at lightening speed and knocked the man in the back of the head. The robber dropped with a thud, unconscious. She unlocked the back door. She then opened the door. She signaled to Natsu to be silent and deal with the unconscious robber. Krysta then made her way back down the hall.

She carefully looked around the corner where she could see the room where everyone else was being held. She spotted Gray and tapped her nose as a signal that the plan was working. She then looked over to the front door. Krysta used her force magic and unlocked the front door.

"Where are they?" the leader spoke up in that moment. Krysta ducked back down the hall and into the bathroom where she closed the door and locked it.

A knock was heard on the door as Krysta reached for the toilet handle. She flushed the toilet.

"Be right out," she said as she then walked over to the sink and ran the water. She dunked her hands underneath then turned it off.

She approached the door and opened it. However, when she opened it the robber (the one from the ATM) wasn't looking at her. He was looking up and down the hall.

"Where's Kal?" he asked her threateningly.

"I don't know," Krysta said afraid. "I was in there."

The man sighed and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her back into the main area. Once there, the leader turned.

"Where is Kal?" the leader asked.

"He's missing sir," the man said.

The leader approached the two of them. He grabbed Krysta by the face.

"Where is he?" he asked holding her head in a tight grip.

"Let her go!" she heard Gray call from the room.

They looked over to see Gray standing at the door, his fists against the glass. The leader released her face and walked over to the room. He moved the barricade. The leader opened the door and yanked Gray out of the room. He then closed the door behind Gray. Once the door closed, Krysta elbowed the man holding her and used her magic to move the barricade back to protect the door. Gray then grabbed the leader and froze the gun to his hand.

"Wizards!" The guard robber cried.

A fight then broke out in the main room. After freezing the leaders hand, he kicked the man's legs out from under him. The man Krysta elbowed wrapped an arm around her neck. She struggled for a moment. She then flipped over him and twisted his arm in the process. The man screamed in pain. She then sent him flying into another robber who was charging them. The two collided with each other. She then pushed them back with an air push and the two went flying into the counter. Gray was still taking on the leader.

Krysta could soon hear fighting from down the hall from Natsu. However, when she was distracted, she turned to see Gray now being held at gun point in the leaders arms. Gray was glaring at the gun.

"Wizards," the leader said. "I should have known. If you try anything, sweat heart, I'll kill your fiancé here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Krysta said. "This building is surrounded by other wizards at this very moment. You have nowhere to go."

"Yeah right," the leader said.

Suddenly, Natsu and Happy appeared from the hallway. Erza and Lucy appeared at the front door. All exits were blocked. The leader snarled.

"Fine, then pretty boy dies," he cocked the gun.

Gray moved fast and elbowed the man. He stumbled and fired the gun. Krysta was knocked to the ground by Natsu as the blast flew at them. As she hit the floor, she suddenly heard a cry of pain. Natsu and Krysta hopped up to their feet to find Erza and Lucy holding the other robbers at bay. Gray was standing over the leader with an ice sword pointed at his neck. However, Krysta noticed that he was standing with all of his weight on his right leg. His left leg was not straightening and looked to be injured.

Natsu went over and released the civilians. Mr. Price ran over to Krysta with a grin on his face.

"Thank you so much for all you have done!" He said excitedly. "You shall have your reward Fairy Tail Wizards."

Mr. Price grabbed the Jewel and handed it to Erza. Soon the army arrived to take the robbers away. Krysta approached Gray, who took a seat on one of the benches.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her.

"Yeah," He said. "That jerk just caught me off guard after he shot at you and managed to kick my knee out of place."

"Oh my goodness," Krysta said kneeling down at his feet to examine his knee. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll have Wendy patch me up once we get back," he said trying to play off his pain. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Natsu saved me thankfully," Krysta said. "We make a great team, don't we?"

"Yeah we do," Gray said with a pained smile.

Erza approached. "It's time to go. Well done you two."

They got up to leave. As they walked out of the bank, Gray was limping behind the rest of the group. Krysta slowed down to wait for him. She then took Gray's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He didn't refuse the help. They shared a smile as they left the bank with their reward.

* * *

_**WOOOOOOOO That was a long chapter…. REVIEW!**_


	10. Hanging Out, but not a date, Date

_**Hey look another chapter! Sweet!**_

_**Last time: They stopped a bank from being robbed.**_

_**Now: Krysta and Gray decide to hang out.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Hanging out, but not a date, Date

Soon they were back in Magnolia. Lucy took off for her apartment to pay her rent. Natsu and Happy took off to their home. Erza returned to the girls dorms to refresh herself. And Krysta helped Gray back to the guild hall where Wendy could help heal his injuries. Once there, Wendy patched him up. Once Krysta was sure he was okay, she decided to head for home. As she left the guild, a voice called after her.

"Wait Krysta," it was Gray.

Krysta stopped in her tracks. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better," Gray said. He hesitated on his next statement. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Krysta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well I just might have an answer to your question."

He chuckled. "I was just wondering. If you aren't doing anything tonight, you want to hang as friends? Like go grab some grub and hang out?"

Krysta blushed. "Hang out? Are you asking me on a date?" She teased.

"What? No, just cause we are friends, doesn't mean we can't hang out outside of the guild?" He was blushing too and seem flustered. "Unless you want it to be a date?"

"No! Hanging out is cool," Krysta said flustered. "I mean we can totally hang just as friends. Cause that's what friends do… they hang out."

"Cool," Gray said smirking. "Meet me at the park around like 7? Then we can figure out where to get food."

"Sounds good," Krysta said as she started to shuffle away. "I'm gonna go and get some rest. See you at 7."

"See ya," Gray said as he waved her off.

Krysta moved at a quicken paced down the road. Her fast was hot with a blush. _How dumb do I have to be to think Gray would want to go on a date with me?_ She thought to herself. _Just chill._

* * *

7pm…

Krysta stood in the park waiting for Gray. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and her combat boots. Her hair tied back into a long braid and a light dusting of make-up on her face. Even though she was just gonna hang out with Gray, she still found herself wanting to dress up a little.

"Hey," a voice said.

Krysta turned as the voice called out. She blushed when she spotted Gray approach. He was in a dark green t-shirt that was form fitting to his body. He also wore a dark grey button up that was open and the sleeves rolled up and a pair of navy grey jeans with black shoes. He stopped in front of her with a smile.

"Ready to grab some grub?" he asked.

'Yeah, where are we going?" she asked as she came out of her daze.

"Um… I don't know. How about this sports bar I know of?" Gray suggested. "They have really good wings."

"You had me at wings. Sounds good to me," Krysta said.

They walked down the street together toward the restaurant. When they got there, they sat at one of the booths. They ordered drinks and wings. As they sat there enjoying their drinks and food, they laughed, talked, and made jokes of the other customers as they were people watching.

After food, they headed around town where they skipped rocks on the river bank. Gray's rocks were frozen solid and only ended up plopping into the water. Krysta used her magic to send hers flying across the water. They end up placing a bet to see who could skip the most rocks. Krysta won. Gray had to owe her a favor whenever she asked for one.

Soon the night was coming to an end and the two were laughing as they walked back toward Krysta's apartment.

"This was fun," Krysta said. "We should hang again sometime."

"For sure," Gray said as he slowed his pace to a stop. "Hey before we call it," he hesitated. "Do you wanna see something cool?"

Krysta stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. She seemed interested.

"Cool? Like what a dead body? A secret tunnel? Map for buried treasure?!" She guessed jokingly.

Gray laughed. "Not that cool. Just this amazing view of the city."

"Um, sure," Krysta said with a shrug. "Let's go!"

"Alright, follow me," he said.

He led her toward this cool place.

* * *

Gray led Krysta away from town and up the mountainside trail. They walked up the path. It was really hard to see as it was pitch black on the path. Gray had to keep his pace slow so he could see where he was going and keep his eyes peeled for any loose rocks. Krysta kept close behind him. Soon they turned off onto a hardly used path. The path then opened up to a small clearing on the cliff with a small tree on it.

Gray turned to Krysta, who stepped out from behind him. Her jaw dropped to the floor. She slowly made her way to the edge of the clearing. The ledge looked out over the entire town of Magnolia. The sight was something to behold.

"Oh my goodness," Krysta said. She turned to face him. "This view is incredible! How did you know this even existed?"

"I found it one day during one of my jogs," Gray said as he walked over to join her. "It's like my own secret hiding place to think and be alone."

"Isn't that what your apartment is for?" Krysta asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but people know where I live and it also doesn't have this amazing view," Gray said as he sat down on the grass.

"Fair enough. So does anyone else know of this place?" Krysta asked as she continued to look out over the city.

"Uhhh… no," Gray said keeping his gaze out. "You're the first person I've brought here, actually."

Gray glanced up, nervously. He saw Krysta looking at him with a blush.

"Really?" Krysta asked. "Why me?"

Gray sighed and looked out over the town again.

"I don't know," Gray said. "I trust everyone in the guild with my life, but sometimes I just need a break from them. But I thought it might be nice if someone knew where this place was just in case something happened. Like an emergency or something and they couldn't find me, someone would at least know where I was."

"That makes sense," Krysta said. "But still why trust _me_ with this?"

Gray rubbed the back of his head as he tired to figure that out. Why did he decide to tell her over anyone else in the guild? Like Cana or Lucy or Loke or anyone else who doesn't bug him. Why did he decide to show Krysta?

"Well… I feel like you are a trustworthy person," Gray started. "And I don't feel like you would run around and tell everyone about it so they could come and claim it. Plus… I don't know… I kind of enjoy your company." He felt himself blush on that last note.

"Well you would be wrong," she said sarcastically. "I am ready to scream it from this hill that this is your secret spot! HEY MAGNOLIA, GUESS WHAT?!"

He swatted at her leg. "Shut up!"

She laughed and leaned against the tree.

"I'm just messing you. I would only tell the guild and a few friends," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed with a chuckle. "You are right though. I wouldn't tell anyone." He chuckled. "But I am honored that you considered showing me. This view is incredible." She paused for a moment. "Have you ever thought about bringing Juvia up here?"

He frowned. "Um… at one point yeah, but I kind of need space from her from time to time," Gray said sheepishly.

Krysta sat down next to him. "If I can ask, what's up with you and Juvia?"

Gray looked at her and found her staring at him curiously. He sighed and looked away.

"I… don't know. I mean Juvia is great and all. She's amazing and strong and fun to be around from time to time. But," he groaned and fell back onto the grass, staring up at the stars. "She is just so annoying too. And Erza told me during the Grand Magic Games to admit my feelings for her, but I still haven't quite figured out how I feel about her. My head is just so confused on how I feel about everything right now."

"Well I won't push you," Krysta said. "When you are ready, you will tell her how you feel. And if she is not who you want to be with, then I hope you meet the right person someday. But it's real obvious how she feels for you."

Gray glanced at her. She was looking out at the town. Her face illuminated by the town lights.

"What about you? Is there someone you are interested in?" he asked her.

Krysta stiffened. "Um… no not really at the moment. I want to find the right person and I feel like I am closer to that since I have been with the guild, but," she hesitated then laughed nervously. "I'm also in no rush to fall in love. Plus I don't think he has those kind of feelings for me."

Gray nodded and looked back up to the stars. _Not ready? And who was this guy she mentioned?_ They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before either of them said anything. Krysta spoke up.

"I do hope however," Krysta added. "That if there is someone out there who cares for me to tell me how they feel so I don't run around thinking no one is interested. Cause I can be dense from time to time."

Gray sat up. He felt his heart racing, but why? He shrugged.

"Well I hope that happens for you." _Really? Could you be any dumber with that response?_

Krysta smiled. "Thanks."

Gray smiled too. Her smile was so infectious. It just made him feel lighter than air when she did that. They turned back to look out at the town.

"Okay, I have to ask," Krysta broke the silence again. "What is up with Natsu and Lucy? I mean they have got serious vibes toward each other. Like are they a couple? What's the details?"

Gray laughed. "No! But god, I wish they would just kiss and get it over with. I mean the tension between them sometimes is so thick you could cut it with a knife." He leaned closer. "I swear Natsu is the densest person I know. Denser than you or me. That idiot wouldn't know what to do with love if it was right in front of his dumb face."

They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night. Soon they decided to return to town for the night. Gray walked Krysta home. Once outside her place, Krysta turned to face him.

"I had fun tonight," she said genuinely. "We should hang out again sometime."

Gray smiled. "For sure. Well, goodnight Krysta."

"Night," Krysta said with a little wave as she disappeared into her apartment building.

Gray watched her go, but every fiber of his being was telling him to go after her. But he held back. _What the actual hell is wrong with me?_ He thought. _Am I… falling for her? Is that what this feeling is?_ Gray looked back at her building and turned to walk down the street. Whatever this feeling was, Gray was starting to like it.

* * *

_**HE LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEESSSS HER! Teehee! **_

_**Happy! Get out of here! Anyway review!**_


	11. Things Get Intense

_**Another one! AYE SIR!**_

_**Last time: Gray and Krysta hung out.**_

_**Now: An interesting job request appears for our team.**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Things Get Intense

The next morning, Krysta felt like she had the best sleep in months. She arrived at the guild bright and early ready for a new day and maybe to take on another job. When she got to the guild, she grabbed some food, sat at one of the tables, and pulled out her book to read while she ate. Soon the crowd showed up at the guild hall. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Levy sat down at the same table as her.

Lucy laid her head on the table with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Krysta asked as she looked up over the top of her book.

"I'm so exhausted," Lucy groaned.

"Have trouble sleeping?" Levy asked as she laid her books out in front of her.

"Not exactly," Lucy said sitting up. "These two," she gestured to Natsu and Happy. "Decided to sneak into my place last night. Happy taking up my whole pillow and Natsu snoring on my couch. They nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up to find them there. I told them to leave."

"Lucy was mean," Happy said. "We just wanted to sleep too."

"Then why did you come to my place?!" Lucy asked. "You have your own house, you know."

"Yeah, but we like your place so much more," Natsu said.

Lucy groaned and face planted into the table again. Krysta chuckled and turned her attention back to her book.

"GRAY!" Juvia's voice then rung through the guild hall.

Gray groaned softly as the bluenette hugged him from behind.

"Good morning, my dear," Juvia said with a beaming smile.

"Morning, Juvia," Gray said as he shrugged out of her tight and awkward hug.

"How are you feeling?" Juvia asked. "Is your leg still in pain? I stopped by last night to take care of you and make you feel better, but you were not there."

"My leg is better. Thanks for asking," Gray said as he shifted his sitting his position. "And sorry I wasn't there, but I was out last night."

"Out? By yourself?" Juvia asked concerned.

"No, I was with a friend," Gray said.

Juvia glared over to Lucy. "Were you with my darling Gray, love rival?"

Lucy made an uncomfortable face as Juvia loomed over her.

"No, I was at home dealing with Natsu and Happy," Lucy said as she waved her hands in front of her innocently.

"Then who were you out with last night?" Levy asked.

"Krysta," Gray said nonchalantly.

All of them were surprised. Their gaze made them both turn red, slightly. Happy made a squished face and hid his smile behind his paws.

"They're in looooooovvvvvveeeeee!' Happy said.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Krysta and Gray barked still blushing.

"New love rival!" Juvia threatened at Krysta.

"No! You've all got it wrong!" Krysta said looking just like Lucy did moments ago. "We just went out for drinks and food. Then just hung out. We even pulled a prank on Wakaba and Macao as they were headed home."

"THAT WAS YOU TWO?!" Both older men cried from their table with irritated looks on their faces.

Krysta and Gray laughed nervously. "Sorry!"

"And you didn't invite us?" Natsu sounded hurt. "Come on man! That hurts!"

"You guys were all at home and not at the guild hall," Gray said. "And we were hungry."

"You guys are welcome to join us next time," Krysta said extending the invite.

"That sounds like fun," Lucy said. "We totally will."

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened and a cloaked figure entered. Their arrival silenced the whole guild. Everyone seemed on edge, except for Natsu.

"I recognize that scent," Natsu said as he made his way over to the figure. He then smiled. "Hey Jellal, what brings you by the guild?"

A gasp entered the room and the cloaked figure removed their hood to reveal a handsome man with blue hair and a tattoo on his face.

'Hello, Natsu," Jellal said as he straightened up. "Where is Erza and Master Makarov?"

As if on cue, both appeared at the top of the second floor stairs.

"Jellal, this is a pleasant surprise," Erza said as she descended the stairs.

"What brings you by Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked doing the same.

"I need to speak with you two," Jellal said. "Can we speak somewhere privately?"

Makarov nodded. "This way. We will speak in my office."

Jellal, Erza, and Makarov walked into the back towards the Master's office. Natsu followed after and stood outside the door to the master's office once they disappeared inside. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Krysta followed him, curious as to what the dragon slayer was up to.

* * *

Erza closed the door behind them as they entered the master's office. She turned to face Master and Jellal.

"So what's so important that you need to speak to us in private?" Makarov asked as he took a seat on his desk.

"Crime Sorciere has been tracking some strange movement recently in East Fiore, near the town of Zarcadia. According to Meredy's research, there were rumors of a dark guild that lived in the mountains, but no one has seen them for over a decade. However, a strange serge of dark energy has been circulating around there recently," Jellal explained.

"Then what does this have to do with us?" Erza asked.

"I have gone to the town of Zarcadia recently to scope out the area," Jellal said. "But found nothing. That is until one day I over heard from a local farmer there that said he saw some dark wizards performing a ritual near his home. I went to investigate it and found exactly what he had spoke of. I believe these dark wizards may be connected to this old dark guild I am investigating. When I went back, the farmer thought I was from a wizards guild. I told him no, but I told him I knew some of best wizards in Fiore who could help me and him take care of these dark wizards. That is why I am here. The man is willing to pay for your services and I need your help."

"What do you think, Master?" Erza asked.

"Sounds like you need to get a team together," Makarov said his arms folded. "You've got a job ahead of you."

"Alright, Master," Erza said. "I'll go gather a team together."

Erza turned and left the room. Jellal followed after her, but got stopped by Makarov.

"Wait," Makarov said. Jellal turned to face him. "Please keep an eye on my children and if your lives are in peril, call us and Fairy Tail will be there to help you."

"Thank you, Makarov," Jellal said with a head bow. "Fairy Tail has done more than enough to help me. I only wish to return the favor tenfold."

Makarov nodded. Jellal then left the office.

As soon as Erza left the office, she froze at the site of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Krysta eavesdropping.

"I'm guessing you all heard that?" she questioned with a disapproving look and arms folded.

"Yeah," Gray, Krysta, and Lucy said in an apologetic voice.

"So are we going with you or what Erza?" Natsu said in a ready stance. "Because I'm getting all fired up to take on some dark guild members."

Erza smirked. "Well I was going to ask you guys anyway. So who's in?"

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu said pumping their fists.

"You can always count on me. I'm in!" Lucy said with a thumbs up.

"Did you even have to ask?" Gray said with his usual cool demeanor.

Erza smiled. "And you Krysta?"

Krysta was surprised to be asked, but still grinned. "Sounds like fun. Count me in."

"What is going on here?" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned. Wendy and Carla approached from the infirmary.

"We are headed out on job, you coming with us?" Natsu asked.

"What's this job?" Carla asked folding her arms.

Erza explained the job briefly.

"Sounds like fun. We would love to join you guys," Wendy said with a smile.

"Yes, count us in," Carla agreed.

The door to the Master's office opened and Jellal walked out.

"We have our team," Erza said gesturing to the others in the hall with them.

"Excellent," Jellal said. "We should get going. Gather what you will need and meet at the train station. We are headed to Zarcadia."

* * *

_About 30 minutes later…_

The team arrived at the train station and boarded a train to Zarcadia. Natsu laid across Lucy's lap as his motion sickness immediately over took him as soon as the train started to move. Happy, Carla, and Wendy sat across from them. Across the isle, Erza, Jellal, Krysta, and Gray sat talking. The train ride to Zarcadia was a four-hour journey, so they all got as comfortable as they could.

The four hours soon came to an end and they arrived to Zarcadia. They gathered their gear and got off the train.

However, on top of the train station, hidden in the shadows was a cloaked figure. The figure watched as the train approached and the wizards from Fairy Tail disembarked. As soon as the figure noticed the target get off the train, they raised their fingers to their head. A voice rang through their head.

"Report," the voice said.

"Master, they have arrived," the figure said.

"Excellent. Get preperations ready for tonight," the master said. "It's time."

The figure moved their hand and then disappeared from the roof.

* * *

_**Who is that mystery figure? And who are they after? Review!**_


	12. Zarcadia?

_**Last Chapter of 2019! Happy New Year!**_

_**Last time: Jellal arrived with a special mission. **_

_**Now: They arrive to the town, but something seems familiar about it to Krysta.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Zarcadia?

As soon as they got off the train, Natsu leapt to his feet as Erza had dragged him from it barely conscious and cheered at the top of his lungs at the freedom from being on a train for hours. Krysta chuckled at it as she followed the others toward the exit. Erza turned back to Natsu.

"Hurry up, Natsu,' Erza said with a demanding tone. "We don't have time to dawdle."

"I'm coming," Natsu said as chipper as could be as he jogged to catch up with the others.

They then left the train station heading to the hotel to check in before meeting with their client. According to Jellal, they were probably going to be there for a couple days. So getting somewhere to crash was a good idea. As they walked down the steps into the town, they looked out to the town.

"It's so cute," Wendy said.

"Indeed," Carla said from Wendy's arms. "Very quaint."

'What kind of dark guild would mess with this place?" Lucy questioned as they walked along.

"Don't underestimate a dark guild, they will target whomever they seem fit," Jellal reminded her.

"Right," Lucy said with a nervous face.

Krysta looked around the town.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've been here before," Krysta commented.

"Really?" Gray questioned.

"Well I'm not entirely sure," Krysta said. "It's probably just one of those towns that has similar architecture to others. So I'm probably getting my towns mixed."

"That's possible," Happy said from Natsu's shoulder. "I know that happens to me sometimes."

"Same," Natsu said.

They kept walking along when they passed a bakery. The smell of fresh bread, rolls, and other sweets filled the air. Krysta, Gray, and Natsu all looked over with hungry looks as they wanted food really bad. But Krysta froze for a second when she caught a glimpse of the sign.

The sign to bakery read _Jon's Fresh Bread Bakery_. A man in a baker's uniform stood out front passing out free samples to passersby.

"Can we have some please?" a little girl, who walked by, asked the woman walking with her.

The girl and woman seemed familiar. Krysta rubbed her eyes to see if she could get a better look then saw something else entirely. The sign to the bakery said something completely different then a second ago. It didn't say _Jon's Fresh Bread Bakery_, it read: **Zarcadia Fine Baked Goods**. And the baker wasn't out front. Just a man handing a little girl who looked to be his daughter a cookie and his wife holding her hand.

Krysta did a triple take and that was for sure what she was seeing. She fled to keep up with the others as she suddenly realized they had continued on. _What the hell was that?_ She thought. _A vision? But of what?_

As they continued walking, they passed a fountain in the square. Krysta saw a little girl throwing a penny in.

"Make a wish," a woman, who seemed like the one from before, but dressed as a nun, said.

"I wish for a mommy and daddy," the little girl from before said then threw the penny.

"Krysta," the woman said sadly.

The woman said that name and suddenly Krysta paled. She shook her head when her name was said again.

"Krysta," the voice said. "Are you okay?"

Krysta looked to see Gray with his hand on her arm and a concerned look on his face. Krysta looked back to the fountain and didn't see any kids making wishes. Only a cat sleeping on the edge.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Krysta said. "I'm just tired is all."

"Tired? You look like you saw a ghost," Gray commented with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just start seeing things when I'm really tired," Krysta said putting on a fake smile.

Gray nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. Krysta hated lying to him, but she didn't even know what she was seeing. It was all so confusing. He stayed in the back of the pack with her instead of up front arguing with Natsu just to be sure she was okay.

Soon they made it to the hotel. Krysta looked up to the sign. It read: Zarcadia Inn then it flashed and read Zarcadia Orphanage.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go in, Krysta," the nun, from before, spoke right next to her.

Krysta turned her head and saw an elderly nun looking down at her with a sweet smile.

"We will continue to play tomorrow," the nun continued.

"Yeah!" a little girl, who looked just like Krysta, but at like six years old, said smiling up at the woman.

"Krysta," Gray's voice brought her back to reality.

She was still staring at the building. The sign had returned back to normal and the others were entering into the inn. She walked in behind the rest of her guild members, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see Gray looking at her with a gaze that made her heart stop. He looked so concerned, like as if she was going to keel over any moment. She looked to the ground.

"Krysta, what the hell is going on?" Gray asked worried.

"I… I don't know…" Krysta said, her voice trembling. "I feel like I have been here before, but nothing makes sense. It's like severe déjà vu. I don't know, but I'm like having visions of someplace that used to exist." She shook her head with a small chuckle. "Maybe I'm crazy and just need to rest."

"Okay," Gray said. "Do you want to talk about the visions?"

Krysta looked at him with a serious gaze then shook her head.

"I haven't made sense of them yet, but I will and if I don't then I'll ask you for help if I can't figure it out," Krysta said.

Krysta then went into the hotel. When they entered, a vision flashed before her of little children running around, laughing and playing. Then the vision was gone and replaced with a man standing behind the front desk, smiling as they entered the hotel.

"Hello," the man said. "Welcome to the Zarcadia Inn! How can I help you?"

"There should be a reservation for Fairy Tail," Erza said at the desk.

"Ah yes," the man said as he flipped through the book in front of him. "I got your call this morning. We have two rooms ready for you. One for the gentlemen and one for the ladies. They are connected rooms."

"Excellent," Erza said. "Thank you."

He handed over the keys to the rooms and they made their way upstairs. As they walked up the stairs, Krysta got another vision of children running up and down the halls only to be punished by the nuns. Then the vision was gone again. They then reached the rooms. Erza used the key to the girls room to open the door while Natsu did the same with the guys. They entered into their rooms. Krysta had another vision when they got in there to see the nuns tucking the children into bed and then the vision was gone.

"Alright," Erza said moving over the curtains and opening them. "Lucy and I shall share a bed and Wendy and Krysta shall share the other. Is that alright with everyone?"

"I'm alright with that," Lucy said as she dropped her bag on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"I'm okay with sharing if you are, Krysta," Wendy said as she dropped her bag on the other bed.

Krysta came out of her daze and nodded with a smile.

"That's cool with me," Krysta said as she did the same as Wendy.

A moment later the guys appeared in the doorway that joined the two rooms together.

"We should get going to meet the client," Jellal said as he still wore his cloak.

"Right," Erza said.

They all made their way out, but Gray stayed behind as Krysta hung back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gray said. "You're sweating."

Krysta wiped the sweat off their brow with a confused face. She really was sweating. _When did that start happening? Was it because of the visions?_

"I'll be fine," Krysta said with no emotion.

Gray made a face, like he was hurt by her words, but she ignored him and left the room. She didn't know what was going on and it was freaking her out, but she couldn't just sit around. Plus something inside her was telling her to be strong and fight this on her own like she had most of her life. She wasn't used to all of this, but she knew she need to learn to trust her guildmates. It was just the question of was she ready to trust them completely with something that even she didn't understand. Anyway, she would figure it out later. They were on a mission and she was going to help accomplish it.

* * *

Gray furrowed his brow as he watched Krysta walk out of the room. Something was wrong. She was pale and sweating like she was sick or she saw a ghost. She was also being extremely distant. In the short time she had been with the guild, Gray had never seen her like this and it made him worried for her. He wanted to help her, but how? _Doesn't she trust me? Or is she that scared of what is really happening to her?_

He followed after her and the entire way to the client's home, he kept a close eye on her just in case. Something was strange about this town and it was making Krysta act strange. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Somehow.

* * *

They arrived to the home of the client some time later. It was a farm house on the far edges of town. Jellal approached with the Fairy Tail team behind him. He knocked on the door. An older man answered.

"Howdy," the man said. "You came back, I see."

"Yes sir," Jellal said. "And I brought help just like I promised."

"Well howdy ya'll. The names Red. Ya'll must be from Fairy Tail," Red said. "I recognize ya'll from the Grand Magic Games."

"Yes," Lucy said. "We are here about the dark guild."

"Ah yes. Come on in," he said. "I'll tell you all about 'em."

They entered into the man's house. He led them to the living room. They took a seat next to the fireplace on the couches and chairs. The man sat in an old recliner.

"A few nights ago, some strange things started happening in the Citrus Hole," Red started.

"Circus hole?" Natsu asked confused.

"Citrus like oranges," Happy corrected.

"The Citrus Hole is a large crater in the ground that is surrounded by citrus trees and when they are ready for pickin', they'll fall off the trees and into the hole. Anyway, that dark guild has been there these past few night performing some kind of a ritual. I got close one night to get a better look, but only saw some creepy stuff. I was about to put a request out to the local guilds when I ran into your friend here. I was ready to hire him on the spot and he said he was already investigating it, but he said that if I wanted to pay someone for taking care of those ruffians then I should hire you lot. I'm just glad you made it back so quick," Red explained.

"You said this only happened at night," Wendy said. "Does that mean they are not there right now?"

"I never bothered to check after that first time," Red said. "It's possible, but they only seem to be performing that ritual at night and it really messes with my animals and my sleep."

"Then let's go take care of them now when they are not expecting it," Natsu said slamming his fist into his palm.

"They could not even be there right now, Natsu," Gray said. "We should wait until night and attack them when they are too busy performing their ritual. They would be too distracted to see us coming."

"But what if this ritual is dangerous or their summoning a demon or something creepy like that?" Lucy asked.

"Then we will just have to be careful then," Erza said.

"What do you think, Krysta?" Carla asked. "You've been awfully quiet since we've gotten here."

"Just thinking is all," Krysta said.

Gray furrowed his brow. He knew something was bothering her.

"I agree with Gray's plan," she continued. "That would be the best strategy. And if it is dangerous, then we just need to be cautious."

Gray's eyebrows lifted in that moment as everyone looked at him. He nodded in acknowledgement to what Krysta said.

"Alright it seems you kids got a plan," Red said. "Ya'll still got a few hours till sun down. Might want to go and get some rest, if I were you."

"Don't worry," Natsu said. "Leave it all to us."

With that, they left Red's house and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

As soon as they got back, Lucy decided to pick up a map of Citrus Hole to see what they were working with and so they could plan their attack. Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Natsu sat in the guy's room planning. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy sat on the other bed in the guy's room playing a card game as they listened to the plan. Krysta immediately dismissed herself when they had gotten back to rest as she was looking exhausted.

As they discussed the plan, Gray seemed to drift in and out of conversation. He knew the plan fairly well. It was going to be an ambush as they surround the hole. But the plan wasn't where his mind was lingering. He kept gazing at the joined door with the girls room where Krysta slept. He wanted to go check on her to make sure she was okay. But she was keeping everyone at arm's length.

"What's been going on with Krysta?" Natsu spoke practically reading Gray's thoughts. "She's been strange sense we got here."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Lucy said with worry in her voice.

"She looked like she ate a bad fishy," Happy said.

"She's not sick, tom cat," Carla said. "At least, I don't think she is."

"No, it's something about this town," Gray spoke up. "She said it seemed familiar like she had been here before. However, it almost seems like she keeps seeing a ghost around here."

"How strange," Jellal said.

"It's probably nothing," Gray said. 'She might just be tired and seeing things."

"You're probably right," Erza said. "But we should still keep an eye on her. If she is ill then she should stay here and heal, because I'd be worried about dragging her into danger if she isn't well enough to fight."

Suddenly a scream erupted from next door. His reflexes were lightening fast as Gray launched off the bed and toward the door, not even realizing he knocked over the map in the process. He opened it and burst into the room with everyone following behind him. When they entered the room, Krysta was laying in the bed thrashing about, deep in a nightmare. Everyone rushed forward, but it was Gray and Lucy who took to the bed to wake her. They both gently shook her awake.

Krysta shot up in the bed, covered in sweat and tears. She was staring past them, trembling. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Krysta, it's okay," Gray said.

"We're here," Lucy said her voice layered with concern. "Just calm down. You're okay."

Krysta looked at Lucy then at Gray. Once she realized where she was, the tears started to flow heavier. She collapsed forward attempting to hide her tears. However, she nearly fell off the bed in the attempt to do so. Gray caught her before she did and her head rested against his chest as he held her. He could feel his shirt getting soaked. Gray looked around to the others who were all sharing a worried gaze.

Gray then looked down at Krysta. He only knew her for a short time, but in that time, he knew she was nothing but smiles, laughs, and sarcasm. Seeing her cry like this was hurting his heart. Without even thinking, he pulled her closer and held her until she stopped crying.

* * *

_**Review! What is going on with Krysta? Find out next time!**_


	13. I Remember

_**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while! I have been very busy since the new year started! However, I am back with a bunch of new chapters.**_

_**Last time: Krysta has been having visions.**_

_**Now: Krysta remembers everything.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- I Remember

Krysta was surprised how warm it was in Gray's arms. She was resting against his chest as her tears flowed from the horrible nightmare. However, she was running out of tears and felt herself calming down. Her body relaxed against his which signaled to him she was better, because he slowly pulled away to look down at her. She wanted to protest the warmth and comfort leaving, but she knew they weren't alone in the room.

"Feeling better?" Lucy, who sat on the other side of her, asked.

Krysta nodded.

"That seemed like one freaky nightmare," Natsu commented. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Krysta finally spoke. Her voice soft and low. "I'm sorry. I never meant to worry you guys or for you to see me like this."

As if on cue, Wendy handed her a box of tissues. Krysta thanked her. She then cleaned up her face and blew her nose.

"What was your nightmare about?" Carla asked.

Krysta lowered her hands to her lap. Her gaze lowered to the bed.

"Let me begin with another apology," Krysta started. "When we showed up here, I kept having visions of a little girl and a nun and locations in town that don't look like they actually are. It was really weird and freaking me out. So I tired to make sense of it, but when trying to do so, I ignored you all. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Lucy said. "I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes. So you don't need to apologize."

"But I do. I should have trusted you guys to tell you what was going on, but I was really freaked out. So I need to apologize." She looked to Gray. "Especially to you."

"It's alright," Gray said, but almost didn't believe himself. "Now the nightmare."

"Right," she then continued. "I was standing in the center of town surrounded by fire and destruction. There were bodies everywhere. I was calling out for someone. Someone I cared for deeply. I ran. I was looking for them. Then I found them and next to them was a little girl with a head injury crying over their dead body. The girl looked up to me and I realized…." She paused. "It was me. It was 6 year old me staring up at me."

Everyone gasped.

"Then all my memories flooded back. I have been to this town before. In fact, I used to live in this town."

"Wait what?" Gray said finally. "But I thought you lived with your master."

"I did live with Lena, but it wasn't in this town," Krysta said. "Do you remember me saying that I had no memory of my life before Lena found me? Now I know why. I always assumed I was so young and it was so traumatizing that I must have erased it from my own memory. But now I know that it wasn't that at all, I was injured with a head injury. So I had total amnesia except for my own name. I forgot everything, but it just all came flooding back to me."

"So what happened to this town that could cause all that damage?" Erza asked.

"I don't know who attacked, but someone did and they killed everyone. Including everyone from the orphanage that I was from. I was the only survivor thanks to Lena." Everyone was stunned. "Yes I was an orphan. I lived with a bunch of children and nuns who looked out for us. In fact, this very inn was the orphanage many years ago."

"No way," Lucy said kind of freaked out.

"So Gray was right," Krysta said. "I was seeing a ghost. The ghost of the nun that I looked up to and played with every day as a child. I kept seeing her around town with a younger me at shops and locations that have been rebuilt and/or replaced since then. My visions were trying to remind me of where I was and what happened all those years ago."

Gray looked surprised when Krysta turned her gaze to him. She realized he wasn't expecting the compliment that he was right. But everyone was also surprised of everything she just told them with. Everyone, but Jellal. He didn't know her all that well as he did just meet her, but he did seem lost in thought.

"Interesting," Jellal said. "I get the suspicious feeling that the guild we are about to go and deal is responsible for the destruction of this town all those years ago. And if that's the case, are you sure you will be well enough to avenge your home?"

Krysta made a determined face.

"If that dark guild is responsible then I will take them down," Krysta said. "They will learn of what their destruction has caused. Because I survived that day, I now have the power to avenge my friends and fight alongside my guildmates."

Natsu smiled. "Sounds like you've got a fire in your belly."

"You truly are a member of Fairy Tail," Erza said. "That fierce determination is what drives a Fairy Tail wizard."

"The sun is setting," Happy commented.

"Then its time to go kick some dark guild butt," Gray said. He turned to her and they shared a gaze. "Are you ready to go?"

Krysta smiled for the first time since they got there. "Aye."

"Then let's go," Jellal said.

Everyone moved with a new energy to get ready for battle. Gray and Krysta, however, didn't move immediately. He held out a hand to her.

"I'm sorry again," Krysta said lowering her gaze. "I shouldn't have treated you like that. I should have let you help me."

Gray smiled. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go. We've got some dark guild wizards to beat down."

Krysta looked up to him and his smile. It warmed her heart. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He helped her from the bed. They then stood inches from each other still holding hands. They both blushed and stepped away.

"I'm going to go get ready," Gray said as he turned and headed for the guy's room.

Krysta nodded. She then got herself ready to go.

Soon they left the hotel and made their way to the Citrus Hole. Krysta beaming with energy and ready to fight for her friends.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. The Dark Five

_**Oh look! Another chapter! You're Welcome!**_

_**Last Time: Krysta remembered her life in Zarcadia and the tragedy that occurred.**_

_**Now: The take down the dark guild.**_

* * *

Chapter 14- The Dark Five

The wizards arrived to the Citrus Hole as the sky turned to dark blues and the sun disappeared completely. Happy and Carla went to scope out the area to see if the dark guild wizards were present. When the exceeds returned, they reported that the dark guild wizards were in fact there. With that confirmed, Jellal set up a telepathy connection with everyone and then they moved into position. All of them took a position around the hole about evenly spaced.

Krysta ducked behind a tree and looked into the hole. There were about 30 wizards in cloaks circling around a large bon fire. She then looked up and could see where her guildmates were hiding. Jellal's voice then filled their heads.

"Alright," Jellal said. "Let's bring the heat."

"That's my cue," Natsu said.

Natsu and Happy launched from the trees. Happy flew high into the sky and then dropped the fire dragon slayer into the center of the fire. The dark wizards were startled by the sudden man dropping into the flames. Natsu stood and laughed almost evilly as then started to eat the fire.

"What the hell?" one dark wizard said.

"Is that a demon?" another commented.

Natsu slurped the last of the flames into his mouth then patted his belly.

"Ah, now that is some good fire," Natsu said. "Let's rumble! FIRE DRAGON! BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Natsu unleashed the spell of fire and sent wizards flying. However, many managed to dodge it. Krysta took that as her cue and revealed herself from her spot. She leapt down with her magic giving her a boost. She flew pretty far and managed to land just behind the dark wizards.

"BLAST!" Krysta cried as she landed onto one knee with one hand placed firmly on the ground.

A large tidal wave of air picked up some of the land and rolled toward the dark wizards sending them flying into the air.

"Sagittarius, hit the mark!" Lucy called from the top of the hole.

Standing beside her was her spirit with his bow pulled and ready to hit the flying dark wizards like they were disc targets. He launched dozens of arrows at them nailing them and sending them back to the ground. As they landed, Gray appeared and froze the downed members to the ground, preventing them from getting up again. Jellal flew across the hole and knocking wizards down with his Heavenly Body magic. Erza and Wendy then jumped down and took out the rest.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy called as a large gust of air blew out and sent more wizards flying.

"HEAVANS WHEEL! CIRCLE SWORDS!" Erza cried and sliced down those who remained.

The last member fell as everyone dealt their final blow against the dark guild.

"Man that was super easy," Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, it was too easy," Krysta and Jellal said at the same time.

"Something doesn't feel right," Erza said. "I feel like they should have been more of a threat."

"I agree," Jellal said. "But now it is time to get information from them about their guild location. I still need your help in taking down the whole guild."

"Then let's talk one of them and get some answers," Happy said as he walked over to one of the guys who didn't seem quite as beaten up.

Krysta watched the small blue cat as he moved, but something was nagging at her. Suddenly, a large metal cage fell from the sky and landed on top of Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried as he then ran to burn the cage.

"Don't roast us!" Carla and Lucy barked.

"Where the hell did this cage come from?" Gray asked now looking around for its origin.

"Where's Gajeel when we need him?" Happy commented as he tugged at the cage.

Suddenly, a mist started to fill the air. Krysta brought a hand to her mouth.

"Be careful!" She warned. "Don't breathe this in!"

Everyone attempted to cover their mouths, but mist was getting thicker. Krysta created a bubble of air around her to prevent the mist from affecting her. Gray did the same thing with an ice shield. Erza managed to reequip into a new armor she had that allowed her to block out all gases and poisons. However, the mist was seeping through Natsu's scarf as he held it to his nose and Jellal's cloak. The two of them dropped like flies and so did the others in the cage.

The mist cleared away a moment later.

"Damn, I didn't get them all," a voice rang.

The others lowered their guard and turned to see a man in what looked like a hazard suit that had melted from radiation. His skin was sickly green, but he seemed to be in full health. The man walking next to him was dressed in all black with black skinny jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and short purple hair with the sides shaved. He was covered in piercings.

"Well at least my cage caught the girls and the cats," the metal head said.

"What did you do to our friends?" Erza demanded with a scary look in her eye.

She charged forward and then was suddenly grabbed by something around the ankles. She looked down to see what looked like slime grabbing her and swallowing her. She tried slicing at it, but to no avail. Soon she was completely swallowed. A man appeared from the slime like his entire body was made of it then was made of flesh and blood. He was in a nice suit with a blue tie and slicked back hair.

"Erza!" Krysta and Gray called out.

Gray attempted to freeze the slime when suddenly someone wrapped around him.

"Hi there, ice boy," the person said.

It was a guy in a green track suit with beach blonde hair. His entire body wrapped around Gray like a blanket keeping Gray's arm stuck to his sides.

"The hell?" Gray cursed. "Get off me you creepy, bastard."

"Now that's not very nice," the stretchy man said then squeezed his body tighter.

Gray cried out then passed out as the squeezing became too much for him to handle. Krysta was the last wizard standing.

"Gray!" Krysta cried. She wanted to run to him, but instead she released a large blast of force magic sending these wizards that suddenly showed up away from her.

The metal head, the hazmat guy, the suit guy, and the stretchy guy who was still holding Gray flew backwards.

"Who are you guys?" Krysta growled.

"Who are we?" a female voice rang through the air.

Suddenly vines popped up from the ground and started to wrap around Krysta's legs then whole body at lightening speed. A female then appeared at the top of the hole. She was wearing a body tight flower dress. She seemed to float down the hill like she as using the land to move herself down. She then approached Krysta as the vines grew larger and continued to swallow Krysta up.

"We are the Dark Five," the female said. "And you fell for our trap. Enjoy the serum from my plants. They will give you a nice nap. Sleep well, girly."

Krysta suddenly felt her eyes go heavy as the serum flowed through her veins from the thorns. She then passed out and the vines swallowed Krysta like it was fly trap enjoying a yummy fly.

* * *

Claudia, the leader of the Dark Five and a Earth magic user, loomed over the green vines that wrapped up her victim. She laughed as she looked at the pathetic wizards that laid out on the ground.

"This was so easy," she said with a grin. "Gen make us a cart and let's get our prisoners back to the Master."

Gen, the metal make wizard, took a stance and produced a large metal cart.

"Allow me to take care of the wizards," Nick, the slime wizard said.

He turned to slime and slithered around picking up the wizards like they were trash on the ground. He loomed over the cart and dropped all the wizards in on top of each other.

"What should we do with the rest of our men?" Chris, the gas magic user, asked.

"You and Nazu take care of them," Claudia ordered. "We will meet you back at the guild."

With that, they left back to the Nightmare guild with their prizes for their master.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. Nightmare

_**What's this? Another new chapter? OMG! Well go ahead and check it out!**_

_**Last Time: FT got captured by the Dark Five**_

_**Now: They find themselves in the heart of the Dark Guild.**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Nightmare

The doors to the throne room opened as the Dark Five walked in. The master shifted forward in their seat atop the stairs of the throne. The Dark Five was dragging individuals behind them. They then took a knee in front of the master.

"We have returned," Claudia said as lifted her head. "And we brought you a couple of prizes."

"May we present the wizards of Fairy Tail," Chris said. "We have confirmed them to be Natsu Dragnell, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Wendy Marvel, Jellal Fernadez, their exceeds, and Krysta Fairchild."

The master rose from the throne.

"I see you have brought me excellent prizes," the master said. "Take the Fairy Tail wizards to a cell. I'll deal with them later. But put Fairchild in a separate cell. I will come and deal with her personally. Thank you, Dark Five. You have succeeded in bring me the girl."

"You are welcome, Master," all five said at the same time.

They then grabbed the wizards and dragged them away to the cells doing exactly what their master order of them. The master took a seat on the throne as they left with a large, devilish smile on their face.

* * *

Gray groaned as he rolled over onto his side. His body felt sore as if he had done some crazy hard training and didn't stretch after. He opened his eyes and found himself laying on the floor of some cavern. He sat up and looked around. He was in cell and he wasn't alone. Natsu and the others of his team were all there, unconscious. Gray moved around the room to check on them. He started with Wendy and Carla.

"Ow, my head," Wendy groaned. "Where are we?"

"In a cell," Gray commented. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy," Carla stated. "But okay."

"Yeah, same. But my head is a little sore," Wendy said.

Gray nodded. "Let's wake the others."

They went around and woke the others.

"I'll take them down! Let me at them!" Natsu called with his fists raised to fight as he shot up straight. He then realized where he was. "Huh? Where are we?"

"In a cell, Natsu," Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes. "Looks like everyone is okay."

"Yes, but it seems we have been captured," Erza commented as she stood at the cell bars. She was studying the bars. Erza had discovered after waking that she couldn't use her magic.

"Well let's break down these bars and escape," Natsu said, jumping to his feet.

"Wait, Natsu…" Gray and Erza called, but got cut off as Natsu tried to slam his fist into the bar, hoping it would burn away. It didn't.

"What the?" Natsu said confused.

"There's a nullification spell around it, Natsu," Carla said as she was picking at the bars. "We can't use magic to break out."

"Then what do we do?" Lucy asked. "If there is that spell, then I can't summon Virgo to dig us out."

"Well that wouldn't work anyway," Erza said. "This prison appears to be a few floors tall and we are on what looks like the third floor. Virgo would only be able to dig down until we drop into another cell."

"We can't just sit here though," Jellal said. "We should find a way out and stop this guild now that they have brought us to their home."

"Hey guys," Wendy spoke up. "But where is Krysta?"

Everyone looked around the cell. Wendy was right. Krysta wasn't there. Where was she?

* * *

Krysta woke up to find herself suspended from the wall of a cell. One that she was occupying alone. She looked up at the cuffs on her arms. Krysta tried to use her magic to unlock the locks, but they didn't budge.

"I wouldn't try that," a voice said. Krysta recognized it. She turned her head to see the blonde woman from before in the same dress. "Those cuffs nullify any and all magic. You're stuck."

"Where am I?" Krysta asked. "And where are my friends?"

"Your friends are fine, for now," the woman said. "But you guys are in our guild hall. Welcome to the Nightmare Guild. I'm Claudia, the leader of the Dark Five that took you and friends down."

"Then what do you want with me?" Krysta wondered.

"I have come to keep you company until our Master comes to see you," Claudia said. "And I thought we could have some fun while we wait."

She got a devious smile and approached Krysta. Claudia then summoned a thin vine from the earth and then reared back with it, ready to strike.

"Now I want to hear you scream," Claudia said.

She whipped the vine at Krysta like a whip and it slashed across the front of Krysta's shirt. Krysta bit back a scream, but Claudia kept going until finally a scream fell from her lips filling the cell.

* * *

A scream erupted from the cell bay. Gray and the others shot to their feet and ran to the cell bars.

"That was Krysta's voice," Wendy said worried.

"I smell blood," Natsu growled.

"We need to get out of this cell," Lucy pleaded. "They're torturing her."

"Damn it!" Gray groaned as he heard another scream. He slammed his fists against the bars, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"I have an idea," Happy spoke up.

Everyone looked down at the little blue cat.

"Whatcha got buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Just follow my lead," Happy said with a smile.

Everyone else exchanged a glance and decided to hear the little blue cat out.

* * *

Claudia laughed as she continued to lash the vine at Krysta. Krysta winced in pain. _Damn this hurt._

"Boy this is so much fun," Claudia said with a smile. "And I enjoy hearing your screams of pain."

Krysta looked down to see her stomach was cut up from the whipping. Her shirt was shredded from the vines, but somehow her sports bra was unaffected. She looked back up to Claudia, but the girl was looking away from her. She had her fingers to her forehead.

"Fine, I'll be right there," Claudia said then sighed lowering her fingers. "Well damn. I was hoping to keep having fun with you, but it looks like I have to go. However, I will leave you with one last taste of my vines for now."

She swung the vine once more. Krysta braced for its impact. The vine slashed and cut the hair tie that held her hair up and then dragged down her shoulder, cutting the shirt. Her hair cascaded as she bit back another cry of pain.

"Damn you," Krysta growled. "You'll pay for this you, bi…"

Krysta was cut off by a solid punch to the head. The punch was strong and powerful enough that it caused her to see stars and then see nothing at all.

"I'll return to kill you later," Claudia's voice rang through her head as her vision went dark. "No matter what my Master wants with you. I'll be the one to end you."

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Happy laid out his plan and they all got into position. Lucy then approached the bars and called for help to the nearest dark guild member who was a guard in the cells.

"Help!" Lucy cried. "Please help!"

The dark guild member came over to the cell bars.

"What's going on?" he asked from under his hood.

"My friend, he has fallen ill and it's super contagious," Lucy cried. "And my other friend can use healing magic on him, but because of this nullification spell on the cell, she won't be able to save him before we all get sick."

"Oh yeah?" the hooded man questioned.

He glanced past Lucy to Natsu, who was curled up on the floor looking positively ill. What really had happened is Erza gave him a nice solid punch to the gut that was strong enough to make him feel like he was going to puke.

"My tummy hates me…" Natsu grumbled uncomfortably.

Wendy turned to the guard with tears in her eyes. "Please! I need to save him!"

The guard then looked frantic.

"Uh, well I'm going on leave here soon. So I don't want to get sick either!" The guard said. "Just be quick about it."

He waved his hand and the spell fell. All of the faces went from faces of worry to smirks. Gray and Erza both produced swords with their magic now back. They then slashed at the bars and cut their way out.

"No way!" The guard cried. "I was tricked!"

"Now get lost! LUCY KICK!" Lucy said as she charged at him and kicked the poor guard away from the cell.

"Alright, now we need to find Krysta," Erza said.

"As well as the master of this guild," Jellal added.

"I smell Krysta up there," Natsu said as he pointed up to one of the cells on the floor above them.

The way this place was set up was with catwalks and bridges that connected one side to another with large openings in the middle. Like something that would be seen in a mall.

"Let's go get her," Happy called as he sprouted wings.

"STOP THEM!" Voices called from down the walkway.

They turned to see more guards and members of the dark guild rushing toward them.

"Well that didn't take long," Gray said.

"Gray and Lucy, you two go get Krysta," Erza ordered. "We will handle these dark guild members."

"On it," they said at the same time.

The two of them ran down the nearest bridge.

"How are we to get up there?" Lucy questioned as they ran.

"Just hang on," Happy's voice then rang.

"We've got you," Carla's voice followed.

"Huh?" they both said as the two exceeds flew up behind them and grabbed them.

"Thanks guys," Lucy said with a smile.

They then flew up to the top floor. As they reached the top, Happy and Carla set them down just outside the cell. Lucy pulled one of her keys out.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull! TAURUS!" Lucy summoned.

Taurus appeared a second later.

"I'm ready to make my mooove Miss. Lucy," the bull spirit said as he spun his axe.

"Take down this cell door," Lucy ordered.

"Do you really think that will work?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, the guard was able to use magic to take down the spell," Lucy said with a smile and thumb up. "So if we take it down from the outside that should bring down the spell. Now get it, Taurus."

Taurus pulled back his axe and then swung at the cell bars. The bars fell apart and the spell disappeared. Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Taurus charged into the cell. They froze when they found Krysta dangling from the wall.

"Oh no…" Lucy said her voice shaking with horror.

Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, and blood from the cuts dripped down her front. Her clothes were tattered and her hair had fallen around her face. Gray clenched his fists together.

"They're going to pay for this," Gray growled.

"Taurus, get her down," Lucy ordered.

Taurus nodded. Surprisingly, not making a comment about Lucy or even Krysta's body in this moment as he might normally do. So he does have a filter after all. The spirit cut the cuffs on the wall and Krysta fell forward. Gray caught her in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked.

Gray placed a hand to Krysta's cheek and it managed to stir her.

"Yeah, she's fine," Gray said then sighed. "Thank goodness."

* * *

Krysta felt relief in her arms as she came to. She wasn't hanging from the wall anymore, that much was clear. She then realized someone was holding her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. She smiled when she saw Gray's face.

"Gray, thank goodness," Krysta said. "You're alright. I was so worried."

Gray found himself chuckling.

"You were worried? We were worried about you," Gray said. "Are you alright? You're injured."

"I'm just a little cut up," Krysta said as she moved to sit up. "Nothing I can't handle."

"We can have Wendy heal you," Lucy, who Krysta just realized was also there, spoke up. "But who did this to you?"

Krysta became serious. She clenched her teeth.

"It was that chick from before. She was the leader of the group that took us down in the Citrus Hole," Krysta said. "She said her name was Claudia and she is the leader of the this elite group of dark wizards called the Dark Five. Apparently, their Master wants me for some reason."

"But why?" Gray asked as he helped Krysta stand up.

"I don't know," Krysta said running a hand through her hair. She then pulled it up into a ponytail with one that she produced from her pocket. "But whatever they want, let's go find out."

"That doesn't really sound like the best idea," Lucy said with a twinge of worry. "But they messed with Fairy Tail. So they deserve a good beat down." Her mood then switched to that of a readiness to fight.

Gray and Krysta chuckled.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Gray said.

Lucy nodded. Her and Taurus led the way out of the cell followed by the exceeds. Gray looked to Krysta.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Gray asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Krysta said. "Let's go, if you think you can keep up with me." She winked at him.

Gray smiled. That wink made his heart flutter. They then raced out of the cell. Gray then made an ice slide and they slid down to the level below, knocking down a couple darks members in the process of coming off the slide.

"Krysta!" Wendy called. "You're okay!"

"I'll be alright," Krysta said as everyone jogged up to them.

"You're hurt," Jellal stated.

"Here let me heal you," Wendy said as she started to heal the injuries.

"Oh, that feels nice," Krysta said with a pleasant sigh. "But I am alright."

"Are these the last of them?" Gray asked as he kicked one of the guys on the ground.

"For now, yeah," Natsu said as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Now that we are all back together, let's go pay a visit to the Master of this guild," Erza said.

"Aye!" Everyone called.

Erza led them through the prison and toward the exit in the hopes that it would lead them to the Master of this guild.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Master Blackthorn

_**Hello! I am back again with more chapters!**_

_**Last Time: The wizards woke up in a prison cell and managed to escape.**_

_**Now: They go to face the Master of this Nightmare.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Master Blackthorn

Erza and Jellal lead the group through the corridors of this crazy guild hall. The guild was huge and some how went for what felt like miles. They soon came to a set of large doors that had a strange carving in the doors. The carving looked like a person calling on their knees as what looked like nightmares swarmed around them and consumed their mind.

"Creepy door," Lucy mumbled uneasily.

"Let's break it down," Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"It's a set of giant stone doors," Krysta said as she gestured to them. "I think that's impossible, even for you."

"Bet,' Gray said with a chuckle.

Natsu charged forward and managed to break the door open. However, the doors did not fly off their hinges. It was just impressive that Natsu broke them open with his bare fists and not his magic. Once the door was opened, Natsu charged in.

"Alright," Krysta admitted. "I was wrong. Lesson learned."

Everyone else charged in after Natsu. The room they entered was huge. It was a dark room that was dimly lit by torches that encircled the room. In the center was a set of stairs that ran up to a platform where a throne sat under a large red and black tapestry that had the symbol of the guild on it. Someone was sitting in the throne. Their upper half was covered in shadows. Only their legs and boots were visible. The sound of clapping was heard.

"Very impressive, Fairy Tail wizards," a female voice said. "You are as strong as they say. No wonder you won the Grand Magic Games. But you're fight ends here. You will not escape."

The voice came from the throne at the top of the stairs. They all looked at the figure as they shifted in the throne.

"Are you the Master of this guild?" Jellal demanded.

"I am," The voice said as they stood from the throne. "The name is Master Blackthorn. You are Jellal Fernadez. I have heard of you before and your reputation."

Jellal scowled.

Behind the figure, two more torches lit up and illuminated the figure. They could see that it was a woman. She was in a black cloak that was hiding her face, but under the cloak they could see that she was wearing a red shirt with a black corset over it. She also wore a long red skirt that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. Under the skirt, set of black leggings and black boots were visible. She was a tall woman and she loomed high above on the platform in front of the throne.

"In fact I know who each of you are," Blackthorn said. "The salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragnell. Queen of the Fairies, Titania, Erza Scarlet. The Ice Wizard, Gray Fullbuster. The Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvel. The heiress to the Heartfilla Fortune and Celestial Spirit Wizard, Lucy Heartfillia. The exceeds, Happy and Carla. And finally, the newest to Fairy Tail and the Force of the Wind, Krysta Fairchild."

Krysta froze at that title. She had earned it when she was first learning by her Master Lena. It was a title Lena gave her after she finally bested her master in a magic duel only a year ago. The only other person who knew that title was Dale and Zira. No one else knew it. She felt her stomach flip. How did this woman know that title?

"Where did you hear that title?" Krysta asked through gritted teeth.

She couldn't see her smile, but the Master was. "I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know more about you than you realize."

Krysta paled. Did that mean she knew where she lived? Where she grew up? Lena? Dale? Her friends? She felt like she was going to be sick. She noticed a figure step in front of her. She looked up to see it was Gray. He stood with his back to her as if to protect her. She could see a small part of his face and noticed the pissed look he wore.

"Gray…" her voice was soft and was wavering.

"Are you after Krysta? Because you can bet you are not getting anywhere near her ," Gray threatened.

"You've figured it out," Blackthorn said. "Yes, I was after her. In fact, I tried to capture her a couple weeks ago with the aid of the Fearsome Wolf Gang, but they failed when they were defeated by you, Fairy Tail. So I had to come up another plan to get my hands on you, girl. So the Dark Five set up a trap for you and you fell right into it."

At that moment, the Dark Five walked in on either sides of the stairs. In the middle stood, Claudia, the Leader of the Dark Five. On either side of her were the other four members of the Dark Five. The rest were guys. Krysta remembered seeing each of them in the Citrus Hole.

"Now that I finally have you in my clutches," Blackthorn continued. "I think it is time I explained my plan. Your power is incredible and strong. In fact, its just like your parents."

"You knew my parents?" Krysta asked surprised.

"I did know them and they were weak," Blackthorn continued. "And now, I will make you my slave, my servant, to lure your father in so I may kill him where he stands. Then I will kill everyone else you love. Then you will join me here at the Nightmare guild."

"What the hell did my family do to you for you to resort to such horrible things?" Krysta cried out.

"They ruined my life," Blackthorn said in the most serious and deadly tone. "Now I'll ruin theirs. Dark Five, take them down."

"With pleasure," Claudia said with a devious smile.

She rushed forward toward Krysta. She produced vines and lashed them out at her. Krysta wasn't paying attention to see the vines coming until they were cut down in front of her. Erza had leapt in front of her and slashed the vines away with her sword.

"Your fight is with me," Erza threatened as she pointed her blade at Claudia.

"Fascinating, I get to fight the queen of the fairies," Claudia said a little too excited.

"Unguard!" Erza cried as she lunged at Claudia.

The next one to attack was the one in the hazmat suit. Claudia had referred to him as Chris. Jellal stepped in the away of the blast and slashed at it with magic. It didn't work. Wendy then leapt in and blew the gas away with a Sky Dragon Wing Attack.

"Let's take him down together," Wendy said as she took a ready stance.

"Alright, Wendy," Jellal said. There was no arguing with the girl.

The two leapt forward to attack him. After Chris, the next to attack came in the form of slime. He slithered up the floor and tried to grab for Krysta, but he was immediately burned away by Natsu. The wizard whom Claudia called Nick, screeched in pain after being burned by Natsu's fire.

"Bastard," Nick said.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her," Natsu threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Nick said as he was still in slime form.

Natsu rushed forward with his fists ablaze. The next attack came as a hand attached to a long and stretchy wrist, reached for Krysta. Suddenly, Aries wool magic appeared and stopped the arm before it had a chance to go further.

"Nice one, Aries," Lucy said with a thumb up.

"I hope I did a good job, Miss. Lucy," Aries said nervously.

"You did! Now let's take this creep down," Lucy said as she pointed at the stretchy man, whom Claudia called Nazu.

"Come and get my ladies," Nazu said in a creepy tone.

They leapt into a fight. The last one to attack was Gen as Claudia called him. He launched a large metal claw at Krysta. Gray shoved her out of the way as it came flying at her. The claw grabbed him by the waist and yanked him away.

"GRAY!" Krysta called out as she tried to reach for him

"Don't worry," Gray called. "I've got this metal freak."

"Rude," said Gen.

Krysta was the last one standing. She glared up at Blackthorn who had resumed her seat on her throne. Krysta charged for the stairs but was cut off as members of the Nightmare guild gathered around her, blocking her path.

"You'll have to get through us to get to our Master," one member said.

Krysta snarled. "Get out of my way!"

She unleashed a strong force push and sent men flying. Krysta was determined to take them down and then he was going to take down the Master. She was going to pay for insulting Krysta's family and friends. Even though she had never met her parents, she was determined to defend their honor.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. The Battle Begins

**_Here is another 3 chapters! That's right! You heard me!_**

_**Last time: Blackthorn threatened Krysta's family and the Battle began.**_

_**Now: The fighting continues.**_

* * *

Chapter 17- The Battle Begins

Jellal and Wendy stood their ground across from Chris. He adjusted his mask.

"Stink bomb!" He called as he unleashed a blast of smelly gas from his fingertips.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy said immediately dispelling it.

"Damn, why did I get paired with the air magic user," Chris grumbled under his mask.

"Let's take him down," Jellal said. "Flame of Rebuke!"

Jellal threw a golden fire ball at the gas magic user.

"Kerosene!" Chris cried.

Suddenly the flame exploded as it connected with his gas. It was obviously a flammable one as Wendy and Jellal reared back at the sudden heat of the flame.

"Did we get him?" Wendy asked.

"Look up there, child," Carla said.

Wendy and Jellal looked up to see Chris standing on a black cloud.

"Rain!" He called.

Suddenly, black drops rained down from above.

"He can turn gas into liquid?" Jellal questioned.

"It smells like poison," Wendy said in a panic.

"Look out Wendy," Jellal said as he knocked her and Carla out of the way.

The poison rain came down on them. Wendy cried in pain as her leg got hit by a poison drop. Jellal cried out too in pain as he took more of the drops. Thankfully Carla was unharmed, but that was due to Wendy protecting her with her body.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out in worry.

"No one can stop my rain!" Chris called with a cackle.

"That's it," Jellal said.

He pulled himself off the ground and took into a lunging stance.

"Meteor," he said.

He then launched off the ground in a bright light and flew across the room. Bouncing from wall to wall and flew right at Chris, knocking him off his rain cloud and onto the ground. The cloud disappeared. Wendy and Carla looked up as Jellal shoved the man into the ground and sent him flying across the floor and into the wall. The gas wizard was down.

Jellal got up and winced in pain from the toxic burns in his back. He then turned and slowly moved over toward Wendy. He knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," Wendy said. "The poison doesn't smell lethal. So we should be okay. But let me heal you."

Jellal nodded. He turned around and let the little girl heal his back. It felt good as he felt the toxins leave his body and felt the burns heal. As he healed, he looked out at the other battles that still continued.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Lucy and Aries stood across from Nazu as he stretched like he was made of rubber.

"Such beautiful ladies," he said. "I wish I didn't have to fight you."

"Shut your mouth, you creep," Lucy said in a grossed-out tone. "Aries, take him down."

"Alright, Miss. Lucy," Aries said nervously. "Wool Wall!"

She blasted Nazu with a large wall of wool. The wool caught him like a rubber band being stuck to gum.

"Way to go!" Lucy cheered.

"You really think this fluffy wool can stop me?" Nazu questioned with a laugh. "I can still stretch, you fools."

His arms shot out, long and stretchy from the wool wall. His fists flew at them. He knocked both Lucy and Aries back. He continued to punch and slap them.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Lucy," Aries said as she disappeared.

"Damn it," Lucy said as she hunched over trying to avoid getting hit in the face. She then had an idea. "I'm going to regret this. Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared with a salute.

"You summoned me, Princess," Virgo said.

"This guy needs to be punished," Lucy ordered. "Give him your worst!"

Virgo's eyes gleamed. "Thank you, Princess!"

Virgo dug into the ground and popped up behind Nazu. She grabbed his arms from behind and started to wrap him in chains.

"What? A Maid?" Nazu said confused. "Chains won't stop me."

Virgo continued to tie him into one big pretzel shaped knot as she chained him down. He was correct though. Chains did nothing to him, but the chains were only supposed to be a distraction. Lucy had summoned Loke while Virgo had him distracted.

"Now Loke!" Lucy called.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke called as he launched his magic attack.

"What?" Nazu said as he didn't expect the second attack.

Virgo disappeared into the earth as the attack came. Because he was all twisted up, he realized he wasn't going to able to untangle in time to avoid the attack. The attack hit him and sent him flying until he splattered against the wall like a blob. He came untied and tangled then slid down the wall into a big stringy clump.

"Oh yeah!' Lucy said as she cheered. "You guys rock. I'll call on you later!"

"See you later, princess," Virgo said.

"Good-bye for now my dearest Lucy," Loke said as he kissed her hand.

The two spirits disappeared. Lucy sighed as soon as they were gone. She then realized that the punches she got from Nazu had stung pretty badly. She also realized that she had used a lot of magic power. She sat down, tired. She then looked over to Natsu who was still fighting as well as the others.

"You can do it guys," Lucy said. "I just need a break."

Three of the Dark Five remain as well as the Master herself. This battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	18. Natsu vs Nick

_**I'm spoiling you guys! Well that happens when I'm stuck inside! I have more time to write! Yeah! Enjoy! Part2!**_

_**Last time: The attacks began**_

_**Now: More Fighting**_

* * *

Chapter 18- Natsu vs Nick

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu called as he shot a fire blast at Nick.

Nick immediately turned to slime and dodged the attack. Natsu continued to shoot fireballs as Nick's slime form as it slithered across the floor, dodging Natsu's fire.

"Damn it!" Natsu cried. "Stop moving!"

Nick then molded into a slime version of his body. He looked creepy and gross.

"What? Am I making Fairy Tail's Salamander angry?" Nick teased.

Natsu glared. "You are really getting on my nerves. Now, FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Fire blazed at Nick. He opened up his mid and let the fire fly through him. He then launched slime at Natsu. Natsu jumped out of the way, avoiding the slime.

"Come on, Natsu!" Happy cheered from the sidelines.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Natsu called as he jumped out of the way another slime ball.

"No, you've got this!" Happy said with a grin.

"Gee, thanks buddy," Natsu said burning away another slime ball.

Nick threw yet another slime ball. Natsu dodged out of the way. However, the slime this time hit Happy and absorbed his exceed friend.

"Happy!" Natsu cried.

"Nasssu," Happy gurgled through the slime. "Haaallllpp."

"Hang on, buddy," Natsu said as he rushed over. "I've got you."

Natsu then lit the slime on fire. It melted away in an instant, but it also burned the poor blue cat. Happy cried in pain as he shot straight up in the air. His fur was blackened partially and part of his fur was still smoking.

"You went overboard again," Happy said through tears.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But you're free."

"Yeah, but you could have done it without setting me on fire," Happy said with paws on his hips.

"I said I was sorry," Natsu bickered.

The two continued to bicker back and forth. Nick stood there, sweat dropping.

"Are you two done?" Nick interrupted.

Natsu and Happy looked at Nick then back to each other. They smiled at each other.

"Let's take him down, Happy," Natsu said with a smile. "Together."

"Aye sir," Happy said as he sprouted wings.

Happy then grabbed Natsu by the scarf and took off into the air. They flew over Nick.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu called raining fire down onto Nick.

Nick dodged out of the way and then shot a long arm of slime at them. The slime caught Natsu by the heels and Nick whipped the slime and slammed it, sending Natsu and Happy into the ground. They slammed into the ground with a hard crash. Natsu winced as felt things bruise and possibly break from the hard impact. Happy moaned too as he had lost his grip of the fire dragon and was laying beside him on the ground. Suddenly, Nick started to retract the slime back into his, pulling Natsu with him.

"Happy, get away from here," Natsu ordered as he tried to grab a hold of something.

Happy moved fast and flew away as more slime appeared and grabbed Natsu. It grabbed him by the hands, preventing him from grabbing anything to stop him from moving, and his midsection. Soon, the slime swallowed him whole as he was pulled into Nicks body. Nick's body turned into a large round orb of slime with Natsu in the middle, unable to move.

"Natsu!" Happy cried!

Nick appeared from the slime bubble in his human form. He brushed off the sleeves of his suit coat and smiled at his handy work.

"You are mine now, Salamander," Nick said. "Good luck trying to escape my solid slime bubble." He flicked the bubble after saying that and it didn't budge.

Natsu was yelling at Nick, but it was so muffled, no one was sure what he was saying. Nick laughed as he started to walk away. Natsu snarled at him. He sat there thinking for a moment. He then closed his eyes and lit himself on fire. However, the fire seemed very contained like it wasn't doing anything to bubble.

"You're wasting your time, dude," Nick said. "My solid slime is impenetrable. Your fire will do nothing to it. You'll only make yourself weaker if you keep that up."

Suddenly, the bubble started to melt. Nick turned surprised.

"What?!" Nick gasped. "Impossible."

The bubble continued to melt until it was no longer in a round shape. Natsu then caused the bubble to explode which caused slime to fly everywhere.

"How did you melt my solid slime?" Nick asked pissed.

"No ones flames are as hot as Natsu's," Happy said as he folded his arms. "He could burn through anything."

"Now you are going to feel just how hot they are," Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He cried out.

A large blast of fire flew at Nick. He attempted to bring up a wall of slime, but it was immediately melted. The fire hit Nick and sent him flying backwards. Nick screamed as he was being burned by the slime. Nick then impacted with the side of the platform the throne was on. He slid to the floor in a pile of goop. Once on the floor, he returned to normal and was down for the count.

Natsu smirked as he looked his handy work.

"Way to go, Natsu," Happy said as he raised his paw for a high five.

"Thanks, pal," Natsu said high fiving him.

However, there was still slime stuck to Natsu. So the high five resulted in the two of them being stuck together. They both laughed and shook away the slime.

"Natsu," another voice rang.

Natsu looked over to the source of the voice to see Lucy nearby, covered in slime. Natsu hurried over to her and knelt down beside her. He smiled at her as he plucked off bits of slime.

"Sorry about that, Lucy," Natsu said with an innocent smile.

"Going overboard again, are we?" Lucy asked as she also plucked off pieces.

Natsu chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

"Are you okay?" he then asked her.

"Yeah, only a couple of bruises, but I'll be fine," Lucy said as she brushed off the last piece of slime. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Natsu said.

He then looked at one of the bruises Lucy mentioned on her arm. It was already turned black and blue. He very carefully brushed his fingertips across it. Lucy winced.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Natsu asked in a low and worried voice while looking at the bruise.

Lucy smiled and placed a hand against his cheek. He looked back to her face.

"I promise," Lucy said.

Both of them turned red as they realized what they were both doing. They pulled apart and looked in separate directions.

"So I wonder how the others are doing," Lucy pondered.

"Yeah, I wonder if they need help," Natsu said.

They both turned to look at the others still brawling it out. Their hands brushing by each other in the process. They both blushed but didn't say a word.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	19. Only the Strongest will Survive

_**Wow look at that! Another chapter! This is the 3rd**_

_**Last time: Natsu took down another member of the Dark five**_

_**Now: It's Erza and Gray's turn.**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Only the Strongest will Survive

Erza charged forward with a sword at the ready. Claudia shot vines out at her. Erza sliced the vines as she charged. More continued to be shot at her. Erza leapt into the air and dodged the next wave. In midair, she reequipped into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Ooh such pretty armor," Claudia said. "Too bad it's on you."

Claudia launched more vines at Erza. This time, however, Erza slashed them with her flame sword. The vines caught fire and fell apart in burnt pieces. Claudia sneered at Erza. She decided to switch it up. Instead of vines, she moved into a martial style position and sent pieces of the ground that were already loose at Erza as well as the vines. Erza continued to slash or strike any vines or dirt clumps were sent her way.

Claudia then launched a larger vine that was about 1 foot thick at Erza. Thinking fast, Erza leapt straight up into the air, reequipping into her Black Wing Armor in the process. She slashed through the large vine with her black sword. Then with her black wings spread wide, Erza flew out of the way of Claudia's next attacks. This was pissing off the leader of the Dark Five.

"Stopping avoiding me! I'm trying to have fun," Claudia cried. "Now, Vine Grab!"

Suddenly, dozens of vines shot from the earth and formed into a set of two hands. They then grabbed Erza from the sky, holding her tightly in their grip. Erza winced as she felt the thorns from the vines pricking her skin as they squeezed tighter. She struggled to move her black sword to cut the vines as her arms were stuck between them.

"Gottcha," Claudia said with a Sidious grin.

"Giant's Armor!" Erza called as she reequipped yet again. This time into her Giant's Armor. She then burst through the vines using the armors strength.

"How did you escape my vines?" Claudia asked dismayed as her vines fell to the floor in bits.

Erza landed on the ground in a superhero like pose then straightened up.

"My Giant's Armor gives me giant like strength. That made it easy to break free of your vines," Erza said before transforming into one more set of armor. "I've had enough fooling around. Time to end this." This time it was her Clear Heart Clothing.

"I agree," Claudia said as she took a different martial stance. "Let's end this."

Claudia then did something Erza did not expect. She shifted her body slightly then stomped forward and threw her fists forward at the same time. As she did that, the Earth then shot up in pillars and impacted with Erza. Erza didn't respond fast enough. The pillars hit her and sent her backwards. She skidded to a halt, clutching her left shoulder. Erza winced as she was pretty sure the impact just dislocated her shoulder. She moved it carefully and felt it wasn't dislocated, but it didn't feel good either.

More pillars of Earth shot up at Erza. She moved as fast as she could to avoid them, but it seemed like every step she took Claudia was able to predict and attack. _How was she doing it_, Erza wondered. Before she could get an answer, Claudia launched a wall of dirt at Erza. She brought her hands up to block the dirt, but it still managed to blind Erza. She reared back trying to clear her vision, but to no avail. Suddenly, the world seemed silent. Claudia's mocking voice was nowhere to be heard.

"Where did you go?" Erza asked.

"Try and stop me, Titania," Claudia's voice rang from her left then suddenly disappeared again.

That's when Erza felt it. The earth. It was shifting around her.

"Claudia must be tunneling under me," Erza pondered out loud.

"Correct," Claudia's voice said from right behind her.

Erza turned to attack, but Claudia was gone again. She was acting like gopher as she continued to dig around and pop up right behind Erza, causing her to swing her sword wildly in the hopes of hitting Claudia. However, she missed every time. How was Claudia able to sense where Erza was above her. Erza then realized.

_That's how Claudia doing it!_ Erza focused her senses and energy on the ground around her. While doing this, she summoned the Legion Hammer to her right hand. She kept listening and focusing. She then raised the Legion Hammer above her head and slammed it down 3 feet to her left. As the hammer came down, Claudia popped up out of the ground only to be met by the hammer. Claudia cried out in pain as Erza smashed her into the ground.

Erza moved the hammer away knowing she had succeeded in hitting her gopher. She then attempted to rub away the dirt from her eyes. Suddenly, someone was handing her a cloth. She took the cloth and rubbed it over her eyes. When she moved the cloth away, she opened her eyes to see that it was Jellal. She then looked over to the dent in the floor she had made with the hammer. In the middle of it was Claudia, unconscious and beaten.

"Nicely done," Jellal said with an impressed look.

"Thanks," Erza said as she made the hammer disappear. "And thanks for the cloth."

"No problem," he said. "How did you know where she was?"

"At first, I had no clue has she able to move without seeing where I was, but she always managed to find me. Then it clicked. She can sense the vibrations in the earth which allows her to attack her opponent with precision as she can see their exact location," Erza stated. "I just had to concentrate, and I was able to copy her move."

"Yeah, while blind," Jellal pointed out. "I think you just made it that much more impressive."

She looked at him with a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks," she said again.

He nodded then glanced down at her shoulder, that was now bruising.

"Are you alright?" Jellal asked reaching for her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Erza said placing hand over it and shrugging away from his hand. Jellal made a face, but understood.

"Well there are four down, only two go," Jellal commented as they turned their attention to final fights. "And Blackthorn is one of them."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Gray…_

The clawed arm wrapped around Gray's waist and lurched him forward.

"Gray!" Krysta called.

"Don't worry. I've got this metal freak!" Gray called back.

"Rude," Gen said.

While flying through the air toward Gen, Gray made an ice dagger appear and cut at the chains. It took him a few seconds longer than he wanted to slice through the chains. But the soon the claw loosened and the chains broke. Once free, he tucked and rolled to his feet, throwing his shirt off plus the claw in the process.

"Damn, you busted through my metal chain," Gen said disgusted. "Also why did you take your shirt off?"

"That doesn't matter," Gray commented getting to a battle-ready stance. "Are we gonna fight or are we gonna talk?"

Gen smirked. For the next few minutes, Gray and Gen exchanged attacks with ice and metal. Gen's Metal Make Magic was very similar to Gray's Ice Make Magic. Every icey weapon Gray made, Gen made one that was stronger. Almost every single one of Gray's ice weapons or attacks shattered upon impact with his metal. And every one of Gen's metal attacks, hit their mark or Gray narrowly dodged. It was really starting to piss Gray off how much of a copy cat this guy was, but also at how his ice was doing nothing to his metal. Or was it?

"You nimrod," Gen said. "Your ice is nothing compared to my metal."

"Damn, how the hell do I take this guy down?" Gray pondered to himself.

"You might as well as give up now," Gen said shooting out metal cuffs at Gray.

Gray attempted to dodge, but the cuffs still managed to get him. The cuffs wrapped around Gray's arms and legs and pinned him to the ground. Gray struggled to under the bands. He attempted to freeze them, but only ended up hurting himself. _The hell? My ice normally doesn't hurt me?_ Gray then realized what he just did and got an idea. Gen approached Gray and loomed over him.

"Your friends may have beaten the rest of the Dark Five,' Gen started. "But you're not going to win. Blackthorn will beat you guys and take that smoking hot Krysta chick as her slave. And when she is her slave, then I will get to have so much fun with her.' Gray glared him as she talked about Krysta in that manner. "I wonder what's she like in the bedroom." He then added

That did it. Gen had been pissing Gray off with each word he said, but that really got him angry. Gray froze the metal cuffs and shattered through them with brute strength. His wrists and ankles were not too happy with it, but right now that pain didn't bother him. He then slugged Gen across the face with a right hook. Gen reeled back, holding his cheek. Gray then formed a ice spike out of his fist and elbow.

"You'll pay for speaking of Krysta like that you creep!" Gray growled. "ICE BLADE SEVEN SLICE DANCE!"

Gray twirled around and slashed at Gen with his ice. Gen attempted to block with metal only for the metal to freeze. Gray dealt the final slash and that sent Gen flying back into a scrap pile of his own metal made works. Gray froze him to it.

"You think your ice can keep me here, Ice freak," Gen threatened.

"Do you know what happens when froze metal meets your bare skin?" Gray asked. Gen then realized what Gray was doing to him. "You tend to stick to it, especially if you're a little sweaty."

Gen snarled at Gray. "Damn you, you bastard! I'll get you for this."

"Yeah, sure you will," Gray said as he picked up on of the iced pieces of metal from the floor. "Night, night."

Gray then smacked Gen across the face with the frozen metal. It knocked the Metal make wizard out cold and also managed to stick to his tongue too. Gray smirked at his handy work.

However, as he started to move away, he felt every inch of his body that had taken a hit from the metal attacks scream at him. Gray felt his knees buckle as the pain washed over him. He started to fall to the floor, but before he impacted, someone caught him. He looked up to see that it was Erza.

"Saved me again," Gray chuckled. "How many is it that I owe ya?"

Erza chuckled as she lowered him to the ground so he could sit. She then sat next to him.

"I'm pretty sure we are even last time I counted," Erza said with a smile.

Gray then looked past to her at the rest of the team. The dark five were defeated. He then looked to Krysta and she was finishing off the last of the guild members. His eyebrows raised, impressed.

"Did Krysta take out every single one of their members on her own?" he asked Erza.

"Yeah, while we were all busy dealing with the Dark Five," Erza agreed.

"Damn, that's amazing," Gray said just staring at Krysta.

His mind then drifted back to what that creep Gen had said about her. He shook his head of those thoughts. _That guy was just trying to get under my skin. Ignore him Gray. Ignore him._

* * *

_**REVIEW! Also did anyone else notice my nod to Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender?**_


	20. Force vs Air

_**Hello! I have returned with yet another chapter! I have really enjoyed writing this story!**_

_**Last time: Erza and Gray finished off the rest of the Dark Five.**_

_**Now: Krysta decides to take on Blackthorn, but Blackthorn has a little surprise for her.**_

Chapter 20- Force vs Air

While her friends handled the Dark Five, Krysta pushed, pulled, slashed, punched, kicked, and so much more while taking on the almost never-ending crowd of Nightmare guild members. The entire time she did it, it felt like she barely used any magic power or strength. She really had a fire in her belly as Natsu would say. Finally, she took down the last few members. As the last member fell, Krysta loomed over them panting and a slow clap was heard. Krysta turned her head to the top of the throne.

"Well done Fairy Tail," Blackthorn said still sitting in her throne, slow clapping. "I am quite impressed. You managed to take down the Dark Five and my entire guild. I should not have underestimated you. But if you think this is the end, you are dead wrong."

Krysta snarled. She grabbed one of the bow staffs from the ground that she had used to knock out several members out once with before being disarmed. She took the staff and ran up the stairs to the top of the throne, skipping steps along the way. Once at the top, she thrust the staff at the Master, the end only inches from her throat.

"We've had enough of your games," Krysta said, panting, but still standing her ground. She then spewed off question after question. "Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you after my family? What did they actually do to you? And you say you have eyes everywhere, but how do you know about a title that was given to me by my Master in the presence of only two other people? I want answers! Now!"

The 'now' echoed through the room and finished off with an eerie silence. Krysta's heavy breathing was all that was heard before it evened out. Blackthorn stood from the throne with a grace. Krysta kept the staff at the woman's neck the entire time.

"You want answers, child," Blackthorn said. "After what you and your guild has just shown me, I am willing to answer your questions before I make you my slave and kill your friends."

Blackthorn reached up and removed the hood of her cloak. As the hood fell, so did the rest of the cloak. It skirted around her feet. Blackthorn then raised her chin up, slowly, to reveal her face to the whole room. A wave of gasps passed over as everyone got a good look at her face. Krysta froze in place. The woman had strong, but defined features. Her hair was in a long, brown braid with subtle grey streaks. Her eyes were a piercing brown and there was hardly a sign of wrinkles on her face. But her stunning good looks were not what caused the gasp in the room. No, it was who she looked like that shocked everyone. She looked like an older version of…

"Krysta," Lucy said surprised.

"Me?" Krysta said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What the hell? Why does she look like Krysta?" Natsu questioned, confused.

"Hello, daughter," Blackthorn said with an amusing smirk on her face.

That silenced the room. Krysta's body went numb. Her fingers loosened around the staff which caused her to drop it. She felt herself go pale as she couldn't believe what she just heard. She took a step back, unsure what to do.

"What? No… there's no way…. How?" Krysta stammered.

"I suppose you deserve to hear the tale," Blackthorn started. "About a little over 19 years ago, I met a light guild wizard while running some errands for my father, the previous guild master of Nightmare. We were young and it was love at first sight. So we saw each other in secret for many months in a small cabin in the woods. One day, I find out I'm pregnant with his child, you Krysta. I decided I had to disappear for a while to make sure you and I were not harmed. Let's just say if my father found out, we wouldn't not be here today." Krysta's eyes widened as the woman continued. "So I went into hiding at the cabin and had you months later. Your father was there they day you were born and decided to give you his last name to keep you safe from my father. He also decided to help me run away so we could be together. We had a plan and everything. But that never happened." She growled.

"One day, we ran into him while in town with no memory of who we were and the only reason why he was even there was because he was passing through on a job. He kept spewing nonsense about a head injury as to why he couldn't remember us, but he had only been gone for a few days. I didn't believe his bull for a second and so he left. That jerk left us alone and hell, even called me crazy for trying to thrust a baby on him. I was so mad, but I knew I couldn't bring you back with me. So I dumped you at that orphanage in town. When I returned to the guild, my father was upset with how long I was gone for and tortured me like he always did when I angered him. Six years went by and we attacked that very same town." Krysta narrowed her eyes at Blackthorn.

"I was sure you were killed when it happened. Let's just say I was surprised to get word that you were alive. From that point forward, I had you followed while I tried to figure out a way to get my hands on you. As I thought with father gone, you could finally come home. However, you were not easy to apprehend my dear daughter. But now you are here and we can get revenge on your father for ruining both of our lives." She finished.

Krysta bit back tears that she didn't realize until now were trying to escape. Was she telling the truth or was this just some lie to lure Krysta in? How could it be a lie when the woman looked just like her? Plus hearing her admit she attacked the town all those years ago made Krysta's stomach turn. She could have killed her own daughter. Krysta glared up at her.

"Why would I do that?" Krysta growled through clenched teeth.

'Huh?' Blackthorn answered.

"Why would I get revenge on my father? A man, until today, I believe to be dead. Hell, I thought you were dead all this time too," Krysta said. "And I can forgive both of you for leaving me at that orphanage as I had an amazing life with Lena and now I'm apart of an amazing guild." She gestured to her friends below. 'What I cannot forgive you for, _Mother_, was slaughtering that village all those years ago. You killed so many innocent people and friends of mine. Hell, if it wasn't for Lena and her guild, I would have died that day! Family or not, you will pay for that."

Krysta took a battle-ready stance. The air around her moving with heated energy. Blackthorn laughed.

"You think you can defeat me and avenge that stupid village?" Blackthorn chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, my dear."

Blackthorn raised a hand and shot a blast of air at Krysta. However, she was ready for it. She brought up her hand just in time to block it with her magic. The air blasted out on either sides of her. Krysta and Blackthorn threw blow after blow at each other. Despite the age difference, there was almost no difference in power between them. Krysta was holding her own against the dark guild master.

At one point during the fight, Krysta managed to get her hands on the bow staff again and swung at Blackthorn with it. Blackthorn dodged it by leaping high into the air and then landing like a delicate bird on the other end of the staff, practically adding no weight to it. She kicked Krysta in the chin with her foot, flipping Krysta backwards and down a few of the steps. When Krysta landed, she rubbed her chin. She then glanced up to see that Blackthorn had the staff now. She must have disarmed her of it when she kicked Krysta. Blackthorn, without touching it, broke the staff in two. The broken pieces fell to the ground below the throne.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blackthorn pondered.

"No, you ain't seen nothing yet," Krysta said as she raised both of her arms.

Krysta then moved into her disc throwing stance and started to carve up the earth like she did in her fight with Natsu. She then threw disc after disc of earth at her mother. But Blackthorn just flicked them away like they were nothing more than flies in the wind.

"Interesting trick," Blackthorn taunted. "But you'll have to do better."

Krysta clenched her fists. Suddenly, the air around her started to swell and create almost a force field like bubble around Krysta. Then chunks of rock and dirt lifted from Erza's fight against Claudia. The rocks created a ring around her bubble. The fire from the torches and the melted water from Gray's fight against Gen, rose up and did the same thing. Krysta was using her force magic to bring the elements to her. The look on Blackthorns face told Krysta that she didn't know how to do that.

"Elemental Blockade: FOUR WAVE ATTACK!" Krysta cried as all four elements shot out from their ring or bubble form around Krysta and forward toward Blackthorn.

Blackthorn didn't move quick enough to block and the attack hit her, sending her flying backwards into the tapestry above her throne and through the wall. Krysta slowly lowered her arms as her breath became shaky. That attacked used practically what was left of Krysta's magic power.

"Whoa…" the rest of the team uttered.

"Damn it," She cursed softly. "I over did it."

Her knees wavered slightly, but she kept her footing. She had to go see for herself if she won and this fight was over. As she took one step up, a cackle was heard from behind the throne. Krysta paled. Blackthorn appeared from behind her throne. Her clothes were tattered and torn, but there was hardly a scratch on her.

"No way," Natsu said as his jaw dropped.

"There's hardly a scratch on her," Erza gasped.

"Now that was a hell of a move, my dear," Blackthorn said impressed. "But child's play to say the least."

Blackthorn raised her hand and shot a blast of air at Krysta. Krysta brought her hand up as fast as she could and did the same thing. Soon the two of them were locked in an air push. Krysta, using both hands, held her own to the best of her ability.

"You've got this, Krysta," Gray's encouraging voice rang from below.

Krysta used that support to push back stronger until their hands were mere inches from each other, and the air magic was swelling between them. Blackthorn then raised her other hand and added more air pressure. Then with the subtle flick from Blackthorns fingers, the air bubble between them popped. That resulted in the swell of magic power to burst and send Krysta and Blackthorn away from each other. Blackthorn only stumbled back a couple steps as she had controlled the explosion of air. Krysta, however, took the hit and was sent flying across the room as a furious speed.

Krysta was moving so fast that she didn't have time to stop herself. She impacted with the wall so hard that everything was clear one moment and was black the next. Then it felt like everything was falling. The last thing she heard was her name being called before…

* * *

Gray watched as Krysta and Blackthorn held that magic between each other.

"You've got this, Krysta," he said encouragingly.

However, he was still worried about her. She already used so much magical power that this attack was probably going to be her last if she didn't get the upper hand soon. Blackthorn wasn't budging. She was still standing strong over Krysta as if using this amount of power was nothing to her. While Krysta was almost shaking as she tried to control that much power. This wasn't good.

Blackthorn then provided another push of power with her other hand and that caused them to separate. It also caused the built up amount of power to explode. A wave of air blew through the room. It also sent Krysta hurtling at a crazy speed across the room and into the wall just above the open door way. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her. She stuck to the wall for a what felt like a lifetime until she started to curl forward, almost peeling off the wall. She then started to fall.

"KRYSTA!" They all cried, Gray's cry being the loudest.

* * *

_**REVIEW! AND CLIFFHANGER!**_


	21. Final Battle: Fairy Tail vs Blackthorn

_**Hello Again! Enjoy another chapter!**_

_**Last time: Krysta took on her own Mother?! Wut?!**_

_**Now: The rest of the team takes their chance against her.**_

* * *

Chapter 21- The Final Battle: Fairy Tail vs Blackthorn

Krysta was falling and most likely hurt… He had to do something.

Gray shot to his feet and ran as fast as he could, faster than his friends, to get to Krysta using his ice magic to help him move faster. His body protesting his movements the entire way, but whatever pain he felt wasn't going to stop him from saving her. He created a ramp of ice and using his magic and a set of ice skates he just made, he launched himself into the air. Almost as if in slow motion, he flew across the opening, arms out wide, and caught Krysta mid-air.

Once he caught her, he tightened his arms around her as he held her close and made another ramp of ice appear, this one to help catch them as they fell. They slid down the ice and tumbled once they hit dry ground. They came to a stop a few feet from the open doorway. Gray was lying flat on the ground with Krysta's body on top of his. His arms still wrapped around her. He could feel something wet on her back. He moved his hand away to see that it was blood. His breath hitched. He carefully moved his head to look at her. She was still unconscious, and her face was contorted with pain.

"Krysta," he said softly as he carefully sat up and carefully moved her.

She hissed in pain at the slight movement of her body. That made his heart race with panic and worry at the extent of the damages. Now sitting up, Gray held her in his lap and tried to wake her. She stirred but didn't budge. He then decided to check on the damage. He carefully pulled her to his chest, rotating her in the process, and pulled the back of her shirt up just enough to see the horrible bruising and the cuts. He was almost sure now that she may have broken something as her breathing sounded a tad labored.

Gray then looked to her face and frowned. _Please be alright. Come on wake up and.. smile for me_, he begged to himself, _I need to see your smile to know you are okay._ It pained him so much to see her like this. And it pissed him off so much more that the person responsible was Krysta's own mother. He was a flood of mixed emotions. All of them were based off the state Krysta was in.

A few seconds later, his friends rushed into his field of vision. Lucy knelt down on the other side of Krysta.

"Is she okay?" Lucy said with a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know," Gray said with a wavering tone.

"Wendy…," Natsu said looking around for the bluenette.

Wendy appeared from behind Jellal and rushed forward. She knelt down next to Lucy, closed her eyes, and started healing Krysta. Gray watched the young girl work her magic with a hopeful glance. However, Wendy's face furrowed as she continued to heal Krysta.

"How is she?" he asked.

Wendy frowned. "She has broken many bones in her back and has a severe head concussion. But that's just the worst of it. She should be okay. I just need a few minutes."

Everyone collectively nodded. Gray looked at Krysta's face to see that Wendy was easing the pain. He carefully laid her down on the ground. Gray then clenched his fists, upset. He silently wished for Wendy's healing powers so he could help heal Krysta too. But he couldn't do anything, expect sit by her side and comfort her.

Natsu then turned towards Blackthorn and the throne room. His eyes burning with anger.

"She's going to pay for this," Natsu said through a growl.

"I agree with Natsu," Lucy said with tears in her angry eyes. "She hurt our friend and guildmate. It's time to take her down."

Erza and Jellal nodded in agreement as well. Gray gently brushed Krysta's cheek with the side of his hand. She seemed to relax when he did that.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her. "I promise. Just hang on, Krysta."

He then rose to his feet; his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

"Happy, Carla," the two exceeds looked at him with their worried eyes. "Watch over Krysta and Wendy. I'm going to deal with Blackthorn."

Wendy shook her head as she stopped the healing. She looked up at Gray.

"I've done what I can for now," Wendy stated. "She will be fine. I'll do more for her later. Right now, I want to help you guys get pay back for them hurting her."

"Oh Wendy," Carla said softly.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her, guys," Happy said with a determined look.

Gray nodded. The two of them walked over and joined their friends. The group marched back into the throne room and stopped just inside the doors.

"What's this?" Blackthorn barked. "Come to get revenge on me for hurting your friend. Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're finished Fairy Tail. I'd give up now before you end up just like her."

"Not a chance," Erza barked back. "We do not take kindly to those who hurt our friends. We will fight till our last breath to see that you're defeated."

"She's right," Natsu added. "Cause no one messes with Fairy Tail."

"And lady, whether or not you are Krysta's mother, you just made an enemy of Fairy Tail," Lucy added.

"And making an enemy of Fairy Tail is a big mistake," Gray finished.

Blackthorn laughed. This was amusing to her. As soon as she was done laughing, she smirked at them.

"Bring it on, puny wizards," Blackthorn taunted.

Like a wave of fury and power, they took off toward Blackthorn. Lucy and Wendy leading the herd. Lucy summoned Scorpio and Wendy prepared a Sky Dragon Roar. The two attacks went off at the same time toward Blackthorn. Blackthorn raised her hand and sliced through the attack with her air magic. Sand and wind blew past her, unharming her in the process. Blackthorn then lifted both girls into the air and hurled them to opposite ends of the room with just the snap of her fingers. She then did the same to Scorpio.

Jellal and Erza charged forward. Erza in her Heavens Wheel Armor and Jellal preparing to attack her with Meteor.

"PENTAGRAM SWORD!" Erza called as she launched swords at Blackthorn.

Blackthorn swatted them all away or so she thought. Two of the swords impaled her skirt, causing her to be stuck in place. Erza charged forward and slashed at Blackthorn. Somehow, Blackthorn managed to dodge the blades at close range. However, it seemed difficult for her to use her magic with Erza at such a close range. Blackthorn then found an opening and landed a solid punch in Erza's gut sending her back just enough for Blackthorn to send Erza flying with her magic.

Jellal then took that as his opportunity to fly at her and landed several hard attacks with his meteor spell. After he landed the last one, Blackthorn dropped to one knee. She then ripped the swords out of the ground and her skirt and launched them with a powerful wind at Jellal and Erza. They both dodged out of the way, but not before having the sword snag a piece of their outfit and pin them to the ground.

Natsu and Gray continued the charge. Natsu threw fireball after fireball at her as he grew closer and closer to her. She swatted them away like they were nothing. She even sent one flying back at Natsu. It struck him and sent him flying back down the stairs. However, as he flew away, he revealed Gray behind him with two Ice Made Excalibur's in his hands. Gray closed the distance between him and Blackthorn in a instant. He slashed at her with the swords and because of the distance between them, all she could do was dodge. Gray swiped at her again. This time she put distance between them and leapt backwards toward her throne.

Natsu then charged back in with a Fire Dragon Roar! Just like with Wendy and Lucy's combo attack, Blackthorn sliced through his flames. However, the flames definitely burned her as it flew on either sides of her and she attempted to protect herself after slicing through it. As soon as the flames were gone, Gray once again closed the distance.

Gray had tossed the swords aside and placed his fist to his palm.

"ICE MAKE UMLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!" He called.

Suddenly a wave of unlimited Ice magic launched at Blackthorn. She attempted to bring her magic up in time to block, but her wind did nothing to his solid chunk of ice that was flying at her. The attack hit her and sent her flying backwards, toppling the throne over, and sending her through the hole in the wall.

"Did we do it?" Lucy asked.

Gray glanced at Natsu just behind him. Natsu shrugged.

"Let's just go take a look and see if we kicked her butt," Natsu said starting to rush his way up the stairs.

Gray grabbed him by the elbow and slowed him down.

"You're not going alone," Gray said. "She might still be conscious."

Natsu groaned. "Fine."

Gray and Natsu went up together to check on Blackthorn. When they got back there, Blackthorn was lying on the ground… out for the count. Gray approached her carefully as he summoned an ice sword. He poked her in the side with it to make sure she was actually out. She did not budge when he did that.

He sighed in relief. Natsu groaned.

"Man," Natsu said throwing his hands behind his head. "I really wanted to keep fighting."

"I'll fight you later," Gray said nonchalantly. "For now, let's get her restrained before she wakes up. Go grab the nullification cuffs from Erza."

"What are you going to do?" Natsu asked.

"I'm gonna make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Gray said as he raised his hand, an icy chill radiating from it.

Natsu nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll get the cuffs."

Natsu took off back through the hole and out of site. Gray watched him go then turned his attention to Blackthorn. He then knelt down beside each hand and foot, freezing them in place. At least, until a pair of magic nullification cuffs were bound to her. As soon as he finished, he rose up to his feet just as she woke up. She attempted to break the ice. He leveled his sword at her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gray said. "It's over."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Krysta's Past Gray's Feelings

_**I am back again! Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me smile!**_

_**Last Time: Fairy Tail took down Blackthorn.**_

_**Now: Gray learns the truth of Krysta's past.**_

* * *

Chapter 22- Krysta's Past; Gray's Feelings

Blackthorn blinked rapidly as she glanced up at Gray. She then looked down at the sword and then her bound hands, frozen to the floor. She groaned.

"It appears that you have defeated me," Blackthorn said bitterly. "Bravo to you."

"Yes and I'm not taking my eyes off you until we can get you in a pair of magic nullification restraints," Gray said.

"Lucky me," Blackthorn said with an eyeroll. She then glanced at the hole in the wall. Her face relaxed. "Is Krysta alright?"

"Why do you care?" Gray asked a little rudely. "You are the one who sent her flying like that."

Blackthorn looked back to him. Her eyes full of worry.

"But I'm also her mother," she said firmly. "And… and I let that fight go to far. I just wanted her to join me."

Gray shook his head. "There are better ways to do that, you know. You didn't have to take it this far."

"I do have a reputation to uphold here," Blackthorn said then sighed. 'But yes, I guess there were other ways to go about this." She paused. "I was just afraid to show my face to her."

"You were afraid? I kind of find that hard to believe," he said.

"Well it's true," She started. "I don't exactly have the cleanest record. I have destroyed towns, broken laws, killed numerous people, and harmed an even larger number of them too. And those numbers only grew after I gave Krysta away." She looked to the side. "When I found out she was alive, I cried tears of joy and all I wanted to do was see her."

"Well did you?"

"Don't you think I tried? When I figured out where she was located, I went in disguise so I wouldn't be recognized as like I said before, there are eyes and ears everywhere. I could have easily been spotted by my guild or someone with a connection to our guild. However, I did get close to meeting her. I just couldn't muster up the courage to go talk to my own daughter. I kept thinking about everything I had done and…" She paused. "And I saw how happy she was. I knew if I took her away from that life she may not be as happy. So I left her alone. However, the guild started to figure things out. So I told them the lie about Krysta and her folks ruining my life. That resulted in a plan to bring her here and have her pay for her crimes against me. But I controlled the whole situation."

"Why didn't you want your guild to know the truth?"

"You're kidding right?" She chuckled and shook her head. "In their eyes, I'm a strong, independent woman who killed her own father for power. If they found out I had a kid, they would have turned on me in a second. That's why I waited until you all were brought here. My hopes was to speak with Krysta alone, but I guess I should have expected the prison break. So I had to keep up the charade even after you all had defeated my guild, because you never know who could have still been conscious and listening."

Gray looked around the hall they were in and then looked back at her.

"Isn't it possible someone is listening now?" he asked.

"Not a chance. Between what remains of that door," She gestured her chin to the hole. "And that door." She then turned her head and did the same thing to the door at the end of the hall. "This area is for Guild Masters only. No one, aside for the Master, are allowed back here. So only my eyes and my ears watch over this area. It is where my room is located. My office. So even with a hole in that wall, we still have more privacy here than the whole guild."

"If that's the case then I have a question. Why did you attack that town all those years ago?" Gray asked.

"Why? There's no real reason. My father attacked that town because he could. Because he wanted to. I knew Krysta was in the town still and I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her. I did everything in my power to protect her and that orphanage. I would have succeed if I hadn't been caught."

"So what did you do?"

She frowned. "I had to prove I wasn't disobeying orders. I destroyed the building… and killing everyone inside of it. I spent hours searching through the rubble, but thankfully found no sight of Krsyta. However, I searched the town after the light guilds had come to scare us off. Still no sign of her. That's when I assumed she was either dead or out there somewhere, alive." She paused again before finishing. "The anger and sadness I felt that day was what led me to killing my own father."

"And what about Krysta's father?" Gray asked.

"I'm not happy with him either," she said. "I still want my revenge for him abandoning us back then. No matter his reasons. I'm still hurt by what he did to us."

There was silence that fell over the hall. Gray broke it after a couple of moments.

"Well it still doesn't excuse you of what you did," Gray said leveling the sword again. 'You are going to prison for a long time."

Blackthorn nodded. "I understand." She paused. "Can you just make me a promise?'

"And what's that?"

She gestured to her skirt pocket.

"There is a photo in that pocket. I want you to give it to Krysta. It's obvious you care for her. I can tell by the way you say her name that you have feelings for her. I'm happy she has found a home with your guild," Blackthorn started. "I want the chance to redeem myself and tell her the truth about the past. And her father. He is still alive out there. She deserves the truth. But I know she will be upset with me. I've done horrible things to her, you guys, and to her orphanage. It will be awhile before she ever speaks to me again. So please promise me that you will take care of her and keep her happy. She deserves to be happy."

Gray blushed. Heavily. He still knelt down and grabbed the photo she mentioned. As he rose to his feet, he glanced back at Blackthorn.

"Thank you," Blackthorn said with a nod.

Before Gray could get another word in, Natsu returned with Erza and Jellal. Gray stood there for a second, watching them come over to Blackthorn. Erza walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We've got it from here," Erza said. "Go check on Krysta."

Gray looked at Erza. She was smiling softly at him. She was also looking at him with those eyes that truly made Erza feel like a big sister to him. He nodded and returned to the throne room through the hole they made. Once back in the throne room, Gray noticed that Erza and Jellal had already tied up the Dark Five. Lucy and Loke, who she summoned, were taking care of the other members. Wendy was back by Krysta's side with the exceeds. Gray made his way down the stairs toward the doors. As he walked down, he tucked the photo into his back pocket.

As he walked by Loke and Lucy, they stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He couldn't quite see their faces as he really wasn't paying attention to them. However, he could hear them mumbling, but not quite sure what it was about. He continued walking to Krysta. As soon as he got to her side, he knelt down beside her.

"How's she doing Wendy?" Gray asked.

Wendy glanced up at him then returned her gaze to Krysta. Gray followed her gaze. Krysta was still lying on her front and her back was still exposed slightly so Wendy could see that damage and take care of it.

"She is doing better," Wendy said with a smile. "However, she will need plenty of rest before we return to the guild. Moving her too much could do more harm than good to her still recovering injuries. The quicker we get her back to the hotel the better."

Gray nodded. He then carefully placed a hand on Krysta's shoulder. She seemed to relax under his touch yet again as her pained expression was gone again. He smiled softly.

"Thanks Wendy," he said genuinely.

Wendy smiled from ear to ear.

"He likes her!" Happy said to Carla.

Wendy giggled. Carla rolled her eyes. Happy chuckled. Gray wasn't paying attention to the little blue cat, but his blushing cheeks would tell them otherwise. And if he really had been listening, Happy would be sailing to the stars right now.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Rest

_**And another one for you amazing readers!**_

_**Last Time: Blackthorn laid down the details of what happened in the past.**_

_**Now: They return to hotel for some much need rest.**_

* * *

Chapter 23- Rest

Natsu and Lucy sat watching the Rune Knights of the Magic Council escorting the members of Nightmare into several prisoner transport carriages. Not long after Blackthorn was defeated, Erza contacted the Rune Knights to come gather the dark guild. Thankfully, Jellal took off to grab a carriage to get them back to town before they arrived. The last thing they needed was for him to get arrested too.

While they were sitting there watching, Erza was talking with the leader, probably giving her statement or something. Wendy was sitting with Happy and Carla nearby, watching too. Gray was with Krysta as she was laying on a makeshift stretcher that Erza had made, nearby. Lucy looked worriedly over to her.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked, noticing her expression.

She blinked rapidly before looking at Natsu.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy said. "I'm just worried about Krysta is all."

Natsu nodded. "I understand. I'm more worried about Gray."

Lucy gasped and then placed a hand on Natsu's forehead.

"Are you sick? Did you just say you are worried for Gray?" Lucy asked him shocked.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and then moved her hand.

"I'm not sick. But I think he is. I've never seen him like this," Natsu said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that blind? I figured it out a while ago." Natsu looked at her confused. "Gray's not sick, but I'm pretty sure he has feelings for Krysta."

"Wait, what? No way. What about Juvia? Doesn't she like him or something?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes, and she even considers me her love rival because of it. Which I'm not," Lucy groaned. "But it's never seemed like Gray has had feelings for her or they are just _really_ buried deep down."

Natsu groaned. "This is all confusing."

Lucy giggled. "You'll understand some day."

That made Natsu smile. He looked back at her and they shared a smile. That's when he noticed he was still holding her hand. He blushed and immediately let her hand go. He looked the other way, trying to hide the blush. Also not noticing Lucy's blush either.

* * *

After a while, the Rune Knights left and Jellal returned with a carriage. When he returned, they climbed aboard the carriage. Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds climbed aboard first. Natsu aided Gray with Krysta. Erza took the reins while Jellal disappeared into the back. Just in case. The carriage returned to town a while later. Once back in town, they returned to the Inn. They ditched the stretcher to avoid questioning eyes and Gray carried Krysta inside the inn on his back. Once everyone was back inside the inn and in their rooms, they took the opportunity to patch their injuries, shower, and change into fresh clothes. With Krysta still unconscious, Erza had kicked the guys out of the girl's room to allow Lucy and Erza to help Wendy patch her up and change her into comfortable, clean clothes.

Once they were all finished, Erza and Jellal took off to Red's to pick up the reward for dealing with the dark guild. Lucy and Carla headed out to the market to grab some food for them all. Natsu passed out on his bed in the guys rooms with Happy sound asleep on the pillow next to him. Wendy also decided to get some rest and slept in the other bed in the girl's room. Gray was laying on the other bed in the guy's room when they all left.

He laid there staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Once he was sure everyone was gone or asleep, he moved off the bed and over to his bag. He picked up his discarded pants had been wearing earlier. He had already showered, bandaged his injuries, and changed into a pair of workout shorts and a tank top that he used for sleeping in. So he left his dirtied and bloodied clothes in a pile on his bag. Gray reached into the back pocket of his jeans and produced that picture he was given.

He then moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed, examining the picture. He found himself smiling at the photo, he didn't know why, he just did. But he also felt a deep sadness looking at it as well. He then glanced up and looked over at the snoring Natsu and Happy. He stood and made his way to adjoining door that led to the girl's room. Very quietly, Gray opened the door and peered inside to see Wendy curled up on one bed, sound asleep. Krysta was on the other bed, tucked in comfortably into the blankets with her hair cascading across the pillow.

Gray quietly entered the room and closed the door. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the chair. He quietly moved it over beside her bed. He sat down beside her and looked her over more closely. She looked a lot better. She wasn't as pale and the fact she was lying comfortably on her back meant that Wendy's healing had worked wonders. Gray, hesitantly, reached a hand out and grasped her free one, gently.

Krysta stirred. Gray leaned forward, eager. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Never in her life had Krysta felt this much pain before. But that pain didn't seem as bad now. _How could that be? _She wondered. _Wait, can't Wendy use healing magic?_ She then also realized that she was lying on something soft and warm. It was obviously not the cold, stone floor of the dark guild or her bed at home. All these thing slowly pulled her to the surface. The thing that truly pulled her to consciousness was someone's hand grabbing hers. Their hand was warm. Slowly, Krysta opened her eyes.

Her vision was incredibly blurred that it took a few moments for her to clear it. Once it was clear, she took in her surroundings. She appeared to be lying in a bed back at the Inn. _When did we get back here?_ She thought. She then turned her attention to the person holding her hand. She couldn't tell if she was blushing or not, but she felt her heart race when she realized it was Gray. He was also the last person she expected to have a warm hand, because well… Ice Wizard.

He smiled at her with a smile that seemed to melt away the pain.

"Gray…" She said hoarsely and slightly shocked by her voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I got run over by train," She commented.

Gray chuckled. "I bet. But seriously. Are you feeling any pain or are you feeling better?"

"Umm…" She adjusted slightly then winced. "There is still pain, but it doesn't hurt all that badly."

"That's good to hear. That means Wendy's healing is paying off," Gray said with a smile. The smile then started to fade. "We were all really worried about you."

"Really?" Krysta asked almost sounding ashamed. "I didn't mean to worry you guys. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. You did an awesome job. Hell, I have never seen anyone beside Erza and Natsu take out as many goons as you did with ease. And then go to take on the boss like that. You were amazing."

Krysta blushed at the compliment. "But what about Blackthorn?"

"After she threw you across the room, we went and took her down," Gray said. "She is now in the custody of the Magic Council."

"That's right," She remembered. "I was thrown into the wall. How the hell did I survive that fall? It had to be like what a…. 20… 30 foot drop?"

Gray blushed and this time it was obvious.

"Well, actually," he said flustered. "I'm the one who caught you."

"Really?" Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

He nodded. Krysta, who realized her hand was still being held by his, took a hold of his in hers and squeezed it.

"I don't know how to thank you," Krysta said almost tearful, but she kept them back. "You saved my life. Twice now."

"No thanks needed," He said tightening the squeeze on her hand just slightly. "That's what guildmates do."

Krysta was taken back by that. She smiled, but it felt fake.

"Right," She said as if that was not the answer she wanted to hear at the moment. She then silently cursed herself. Her feelings aside, he did save her. The feeling should be grateful no matter who saved her. She put on a genuine smile.

However, she realized Gray saw through her other smile. The look on his face told her. She frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!' Krysta said frantically. "I am truly grateful that you saved me and to have you as a guildmate! Please don't get the wrong idea."

That caused Gray to smile softly and squeeze her hand again, this time moving closer to her face. She felt her cheeks go hot. He stopped with still plenty of room between them.

"No, it's alright," he said sweetly. "I know what you meant. You aren't just my guildmate, but my friend. And friends look out for each other. I should have just said that from the start. It was just…" he hesitated for a second before continuing. "When I watched you fall, my instincts kicked into overdrive and before I knew it I was rushing to catch you in mid-air. I couldn't just sit there and watch you fall or…" he trailed off.

_Or watch someone else catch me?_

"Or what?" she asked.

"Uh… I can't remember where I was going with that," Gray said sheepishly and obviously lying.

Krysta nodded. "Well still, thank you."

"Of course," Gray said with a nod.

There was then a silence between them. After a few moments, Gray let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. He produced a photograph. He held it out for her.

"What's this?" she asked taking the photo.

"Umm… Blackthorn gave this to me to give to you," Gray said nervously.

Krysta furrowed her eyebrows. _What did that witch give him?_ Krysta looked down at the photo. The back was facing her. It read:

'_The happiest day of my life with the two women I love the most, Carissa and Krysta. -Alexander F.'_

Krysta, still confused, flipped the photo over to see what the picture was. Krysta gasped at the photo. The photo was of a young woman, probably no older than 20, lying in a bed with a small bundle in her arms. The woman looked just like Krysta, but it was obviously Blackthorn or Carissa according to the back. She then looked closely to the bundle and realized it was her. This photo must have been taken by her father, someone named Alexander F., on the day of her birth. _F? As in Fairchild?_

Krysta felt tears threatening to escape. They were a mix of joy, sadness, and anger. The joy was over the beauty of the photo and owning something from her birth parents. The sadness is that this could have been her life if things didn't happen the way they did. The anger was over the woman in the photo. Even though she looked sweet and kind in the photo. She ended up being so cruel to her, she destroyed the town, and … and she left her behind.

Krysta put the photo down next to her on the bed, picture side down as the tears threatened more. She put her other hand to her face to calm herself down before she broke down. Gray frowned at her.

"Why did she give this to you?" Krysta asked moving her hand away a moment later.

Gray flinched but shrugged. "She said she wanted you to have it. There wasn't much of a reason aside from that."

Krysta nodded. She reached up to wipe her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I don't know why that got to me," Krysta said.

"I do," Gray said so understanding. "There is no need to explain yourself."

Krysta nodded again before letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Gray suggested. "I'll be right here."

Krysta nodded. "Alright. Thank you again Gray." She said then dozed off.

* * *

Gray sat there mentally punching himself. _Guildmate? Friend?_ Was everyone right? Did he truly have feelings for Krysta? He sat there watching her as she fell asleep. He then looked at the photo. It was still under hand, but she looked close to crinkling it. Gray carefully grabbed the photo and set it down on the nightstand next to her head.

He stared at that photo for a second. He made a mental note. _It might be best to not talk to her about her parents for a while or at least until she is ready to talk._ It was obvious from her reaction to the picture that it had become a very emotional topic now.

Gray sighed and rested back in the chair. He looked at her again. Every fiber of his being was telling him to comfort her as she slept. To hold her. To… to… to kiss her. Before he truly knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward again toward her. This time her closed the distance and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. The mere kiss sent electricity through his veins. This was a feeling he had never felt before… and he really liked it.

He took that as his sign. He did have feelings for Krysta, and he wasn't ashamed to admit to himself either. Why else would he feel this way? It actually made his heart soar just thinking that he had feelings for an amazing girl like Krysta. Someone so strong. So brave. So funny. And so normal in her own weird way. He made one more mental note to himself.

_When the time is right, I will tell Krysta how I feel._

* * *

_**REVIEW! AHHHHH!**_


	24. The Letters from Home

_**Hey gang! Back again! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Last time: Nalu Moment and Gray and Krysta had a moment.**_

_**Now: They return to the guild where more news awaits them.**_

* * *

Chapter 24- The Letters from Home

_The next day…_

After spending one more night in Zarcadia, Natsu and the team allowed each other the chance to heal, rest, and recover before returning to the guild. Now rested and paid, they returned to Magnolia. Surprisingly, Jellal actually returned with them. Erza said that Master Makarov would like to talk to him when they would get back before he would rush off to re-join Meredy wherever she was. Soon the train pulled into the station and they disembarked with Erza dragging Natsu off in the process.

Once off the train, they were walking through the streets of Magnolia, heading toward the guild hall in the distance. Erza lead the group with her large amount of luggage being tugged behind her. Beside her to her right was Jellal with his hood raised. On her left was Wendy and Carla, smiling from ear to ear just happy to be home. Following closely behind was Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves.

Taking up the rear was Gray and Krysta. Krysta was up and walking on her feet today as she was much better. However, she wasn't moving at a normal walking pace as it was still rather sore for her to do so. So Gray walked beside her chatting with her and being there just in case she needed a hand. He also was carrying her bag so that way she didn't add any unnecessary strain to her back. It was actually Erza who ordered him to do it, even though he was planning to do it anyway. And by ordered, she gracefully took the bag from Krysta with permission, but she threw it at Gray with a crazy amount of force. It had resulted in a chuckle from Krysta. It was great to see her smile again.

Soon they reached the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. Looking up at it, Krysta felt like she was home. She smiled up at the guild hall. They opened the doors to the guild only to be met in a loud, cheerful greeting. Master Makarov came toward with a smile on his face.

"It is good to see you back home safe and sound my children," Makarov said.

"It's good to be back, Master," Erza said returning the smile.

"Why don't you kids get settled and have something to eat?" Makarov suggested.

"You read my mind gramps!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

They then rushed over with Happy to the bar to order food from the smiling Lisanna, who was working behind the counter with Mira. Lucy shook her head with a chuckle until a small bluenette rushed over.

"Lulu! I'm so glad to see you back," Levy said as she approached. "You have to tell all about your mission!"

"It's good to see you Levy!" Lucy said with a grin. "I can't wait to tell you all about it."

The two rushed off over to a booth where Pantherlily, Jet, and Droy were all sitting. Erza and Jellal had turned their attention to Marakrov and were chatting his ear off. Krysta looked down at Wendy.

"Wanna grab some grub Wendy?" Krysta asked the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm kind of craving a bowl of ice cream," Wendy said with a small giggle.

"Then two bowls of ice cream coming right up," Krysta said. "What about for you, Carla?"

"I'll just take some tea," Carla said from Wendy's arms.

"Alright ice cream and tea," Krysta nodded. "Go grab a table and I'll bring the food over."

* * *

For the next few hours, they ate and hung out at the guild. Gray and Natsu at some point ended up getting the rest of the guys involved in an arm-wrestling contest. Happy cheering on Natsu and Juvia cheering on Gray as well as drooling over him. Lucy, Levy, and Evergreen found themselves discussing a make-up book Evergreen had discovered at the book shop. Wendy, Carla, Krysta, Romeo, and Pantherlily played a couple of card games. Erza was sitting at the bar talking to Laxus and Mira. Jellal had taken off about an hour after returning.

Soon Krysta lost another hand at their game they were playing.

"Damn, I'm getting my butt kicked by a couple pre-teens and cats," Krysta said with a sigh. "I think I'm gonna go grab another drink." She grabbed her cup and headed to bar.

"Hurry back,"Pantherlily called. "I still want to play another round with you."

"Alright, alright," Krysta waved him off as she approached the bar.

Mira smiled at her as she approached.

"Hey, want another?" Mira figured.

Krysta nodded. "That'd be great, Mira."

"How are you feeling?" Mira asked as she refilled the cup.

"Better," Krysta said. "I mean my back is still a little sore. So I'm thinking of going home here soon and soaking in my tub. That would feel great right now."

Mira nodded in agreement. 'A good bath is always relaxing. I wouldn't blame you if you left now to do that."

"I might just have to," Krysta said with a chuckle. "If I keep losing the way I am right now at cards." Mira then handed her the drink. "Thanks Mira."

As Krysta turned, she nearly bumped into Makarov and nearly spilled her drink.

"Oh, sorry Master," Krysta said as she wiped the side of the cup with a napkin from the bar top.

"It's quite alright," Makarov said. "How are you feeling, my child?"

'Better, thanks," Krysta said with a smile.

"That's good to hear," Makarov said. "By the way, strange question, but have you been receiving your mail?"

Krysta tried to find the words for second then shook her head. "No, I haven't. I keep wondering if I have been putting the right address on my mail. It's possible I haven't. I mean I'm still new and haven't memorized it yet, but I will in time."

"Well I just wanted to check," Makarov said. "As I received a large envelope with a couple of letters for you from Lena."

He produced the letters from his coat pocket. He held them up to her. Krysta reached down and grabbed them. She grinned.

"Thank you, Master," Krysta said as she clutched them to her chest.

Makarov nodded, but he did not return the smile. Krysta didn't seem to notice it or care. She was just excited to get the mail. She turned and set her cup back onto the bar. She then took a set at the bar. She looked down at both letters. They both said: "To Krysta" but one included "Read me first." So just as the letter said she opened that letter first.

She started to read the letter and immediately knew it was Dale just based off the handwriting and the "Hey Kid," at the top. As she continued to read the letter, her smile disappeared, and her face went pale. Once she finished with that letter, she hurriedly opened the next letter to read it. She read it and felt her stomach turn as tears welled up. As soon as she was done, she squished the two letters between her hands as they collapsed together. She leaned forward as tears were threatening to escape. She then grabbed the letters, rushed to the door, grabbed her bag, and took off without a word to anyone.

Makarov watched her go with a sorrowful gaze.

* * *

Gray and Natsu glared at each other as they prepared to take each other down yet again in another round of arm wrestling. As they sat there with their arms shaking due to the muscle strain, Gray glanced passed the pink haired pyro to the bar. He spotted Krysta. She had her back to him and appeared to be reading something at the bar. She then suddenly took off out the door in a huff. His browed creased with worry.

That had distracted him long enough for Natsu to win. The pink haired wizard slammed his fist into the table. That brought Gray back to the game long enough to shoot a glare at Natsu before looking past him again to the doors. Natsu cheered and pumped his fists.

"Ha, suck it Gray!" Natsu gloated. "I win!"

"Yeah whatever," Gray said brushing Natsu off as he stood and made his way to the bar.

"Gray, my darling, where are you going?' Juvia asked worried.

"I… um… I just need some air," Gray said. "I promise I'll be right back."

Natsu grumbled and then turned his attention to Gajeel to arm wrestle him. Gajeel sat down with a chuckle and arm wrestled the pyro. That distracted Juvia as she cheered for her friend. Gray took that as his cue to escape after Krysta as he made his way over to the door. Makarov stopped him by placing out his hand.

"I'd give her space, my boy," Makarov said softly only for Gray's ears to hear.

Gray shook his head and continued out the door into the evening air. Once outside, Gray looked around the courtyard for any sight of Krysta. But she was nowhere to be seen. Gray then assumed that she must have headed for home. He took off down the road in a sprint. Something was definitely wrong by how she left the guild, and he need to make sure she was okay.

Gray continued his run for her place. As he was running, he called her name, but no one responded. He only got weird stares. He slowed down when he suddenly heard something strange when he passed an alley. Gray turned and moved back over to the alley. He peered into the it only to see someone hunched over against the wall, holding back sobs. As he quietly moved closer, he recognized it to be Krysta.

"Krysta," Gray said softly, hoping not to startle her.

Her head shot up causing her to briefly wince due to her still healing back. She had tears running down her face. She attempted to clean her face, but the tears weren't disappearing. Gray moved over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked her with a worried tone. 'Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him vocally. She handed him the pieces papers that were in her hand. He took the papers as she slid down the wall and brought her legs to her chest. He looked down at the crinkled papers to see that they were letters. He read the first one.

'_Hey kid, _

_I hope things are going well for you at Fairy Tail. Your letters have been awesome. I am so glad to hear that you are going on jobs and making friends. Especially with that Fullbuster guy. I remembered you had a huge crush on him growing up. Anyway, we have been trying to send you responses, but…things have happened back here. You also gave us the wrong address, so I'm sending these to Fairy Tail with the hope you get them and correct the dang address._

_Anyway, you deserve to know what has been happening here since you left. I regret to inform that it's not all good news. Actually, none of it is good, sadly. You remember when Lena got sick a couple years ago and we thought all was good once she was cleared by the doctors? Well… she never told you, but things got worse. Very worse. In fact, that's part of the reason she was very insistent that you go join a guild. She was really good at hiding it for a long time. However, she started getting better again around the time you left. It was after you left that things took a turn for the worse._

_I hate to write this but… Lena died Tuesday night. She passed peacefully. I was by her side when she passed… it was hard to say good-bye to her. She did wish you could have been there to see her one last time, but she was happy to know you were out there making a difference and making friends like we did when we were in a guild all those years ago. The other letter I sent you was her final words for you. We were hoping it would arrive and you would have seen it before she passed, but it was too late. _

_I am so sorry, Krysta. Lena loved you very much and she will be dearly missed. My heart is broken to see her gone as I loved her so much as you well know. I did tell her… about everything after you left, and we made it work with the little time we had left. I am just glad she is finally at peace. I am planning to hold a funeral for her on Saturday next week. I really would love for you to be there and share a few words if you are able. Please bring your new friends or whoever you want for comfort. _

_I can't wait to see you soon, Krysta. Love ya and miss ya kid. And I'm sorry once again._

_-Dale'_

Gray lowered the letter and looked at Krysta, whose head was buried in her knees, shaking. He couldn't find his voice, but he did feel his own tears swelling. This news was hard for anyone. He then looked at the next letter.

'_Krysta,_

_I have been reading your letters. I am so happy to hear things are going well at the guild. I'm also glad Makarov is taking good care of you. Tell him I say hi for me please. We go way back, me and him. Anyway, I am writing with a heavy heart as I haven't been honest with you for a while now._

_The disease returned. It came back a while ago, but I did the best I could to keep it from you to prove to you that I was getting healthy again. However, during the Grand Magic Games, I went to see the doctor. During then, I learned it had returned worse than before. And what hurt me more was that he said that I only had a few months to live. So I told Dale, but I couldn't find it in me to tell you. I was afraid you would give up your dream of joining Fairy Tail if you knew. So I said nothing._

_I am so sorry, Krysta. I do hope you forgive me. I will miss you dearly. You were like my daughter and little sister at times. Please keep smiling and keep following your dreams. I am so proud of you! And keep making a difference. _

_I love you, kiddo. You truly are the Force of the Wind. Use that title with pride._

_-Love Lena'_

Gray lowered both letters and looked back over to the sorrowful Krysta with tear filled eyes. He knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Krysta…I'm… I'm so sorry," he comforted her. "I am so very sorry."

Krysta looked up at him. She then moved herself forward and threw herself at his chest. Gray sat there startled for a second, but slowly his arms wrapped around her as he felt tears soak his shirt. Gray did not know how long he held her, but time didn't matter right now. Soon she seemed to calm down. Gray carefully pulled away and looked down at her.

"I am so sorry," he whispered to her again.

She sniffled and cleared her throat.

"Why?" Krysta suddenly said.

"Huh?" Gray asked.

"Why did she lie to me? Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on?" Her voice wavered between sadness and anger.

He handed her a napkin that he had tucked away in his pocket for some reason. She wiped her face then blew her nose with it. She discarded it into the nearby alley trash can.

"Let's get you home," Gray said as he started to stand up, bring Krysta up with him. "We can talk there."

He kept his arms around her as he escorted her from the alley way and to her home. Once they got there, no one was out or around, thankfully. Gray helped Krysta up the stairs to her apartment. She reached into her bag and fumbled with her keys. Gray caught them before they hit the floor. He then put them into the lock and unlocked her apartment. He helped her inside, closing the door shut behind them.

Krysta dropped her bag and just stood there.

"Thank you," Krysta said her voice barely a whisper.

"Of course," he said setting her keys down in the bowl next to the door "Do you uh… need anything?"

She shook her head. "No." Was all she said.

Gray nodded. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know if he should comfort her or leave her be.

"Well if you do, please just give me a call, or Lucy, then we will be right over," Gray said uncertain. He turned toward the door.

"Wait!' Krysta said turning on a dime. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Gray's midsection. She could feel his toned muscles through the shirt, but the thought of her actually touching them didn't even cross her mind at the moment.

Gray was startled by the hug and glanced back at her.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't deserve such kindness. You really are a great friend, Gray. I… I just don't know what to do now that Lena is gone. She was my rock, my family. I miss her so much and now…" he felt tears on the back of his shirt. "Now, I'm never going to see her again. Why didn't she tell me?"

Gray frowned.

"People we care about do things for a reason to protect us.' He started thinking of Ur while saying it. "Whether we want them to or not. Lena didn't tell you, because she was afraid you wouldn't live your dream. Why is that?"

Krysta took a deep breath.

"Because the first time she got sick a couple of years ago was when I was first planning on joining Fairy Tail even despite the fact that everyone saw them as the worst. When we found out she was sick, I told her I would help take care of her then join after. I didn't realize that it would take about a year for her to get better. By then I couldn't just leave her. I had to make sure she was okay, and she would be alright on her own. It wasn't until after the Grand Magic Games that she finally convinced me to go join the guild." She snarled. "She told me she was fine. I believed her. I wouldn't have stayed, but… but… I still could have helped her."

Her tears fell harder once again. Gray's heart broke at the feeling of her tears and the sound of her sobs. Gray reached down and grabbed her arms. He carefully pulled them off of him then in one swift motion, rotated around and pulled her into a hug. Krysta collapsed further against him. He held her there for as long as she needed.

After a while, Krysta pulled away and wiped her face. She sniffed.

"Thanks," She said softly.

"No problem," Gray said comfortingly.

She paused. Gray couldn't tell if she blushed or if her face was still red from crying.

"Are you doing anything the rest of the evening?" she suddenly asked.

Gray was taken aback, blushing. "Uh… I mean I might go home later. Shower, maybe. Why? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could stay for a while," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper. 'I… I really don't want to be alone right now."

Gray felt himself blush, harder. He still managed to nod. But given the circumstances, he would even stay until she was sound asleep just to make sure she would get to sleep okay. However, it didn't feel like his place to mention that. It was probably better for him to just say yes.

"Uh… yeah. I don't see why I can't stay for a while," Gray said with a slight nod.

Krysta nodded and for a second, Gray thought he saw her smile again.

* * *

For the remainder of the evening, Gray stayed at Krysta's. He made her cocoa, they enjoyed dinner together, and they played a few games to keep her distracted. Soon it was nearly midnight, Krysta was starting to lull off during their games of dominos. Gray decided it was time to call it a night. After they cleaned up, Gray headed for the door. Krysta followed him.

"Thank you again for staying and for helping me get my mind off things," Krysta said as she played with her hair.

Gray smiled. "Of course. And if you need anything else, just let me know."

Krysta nodded. "I will."

Krysta unlocked the door and opened it up for him. Gray turned once he stepped into the hall.

"Good night, Krysta," Gray said with a smile. "Everything will be okay. Just get some rest and I'll be by later."

She nodded with a sad, but slightly visible smile.

"Good night, Gray," Krysta said as she leaned against the door.

Gray nodded and started to walk toward the stairs. He heard the door close as he walked away. Gray started to walk down the staircase toward the exit. He made a note for himself that he would stop by and check on her tomorrow morning before heading to the guild. Speaking of the guild, he remembered he left his bag there. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll just grab it tomorrow._

* * *

_**REVIEW! Poor Krysta…**_


	25. A Much Needed Distraction

_**Hey ya'll back again with another chapter! The first book is almost done! Thanks for being here on this journey! This is just the beginning of these stories!**_

_**Last Time: The team returned to the guild. Krysta learned some devastating news. **_

_**Now: Gray comes up with the perfect distraction for Krysta.**_

* * *

Chapter 25- A Much Needed Distraction

Krysta woke the following morning to someone knocking on her front door. Her eyes fluttered open, but were crusted over from the fact she did end up crying herself to sleep last night. She cleared her eyes before taking in her surroundings. She was still in her room and still in the outfit she wore yesterday. She sighed and sorely climbed out of the bed. She didn't bother to change and just headed for her door. The knocking got heavier as she grew closer.

She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. All of them looking fresh and ready for the day, at least compared to her zombie look. Natsu and Happy smiled at her.

"Yo," Natsu said with a wave of his hand.

"Hey guys," Krysta said in a softer tone.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked with a sweet smile.

"Physically better," Krysta answered.

"What about mentally and emotionally?" Happy asked.

"Yeah does it have to do with why you took off yesterday from the guild?' Natsu asked now concerned.

Krysta nodded. Lucy came up to her friend and grabbed her hand.

"What happened? Is there anything we can do to help?" Lucy asked concerned.

Krysta sighed. "Come on in. I'll explain everything."

The trio entered into the apartment. Krysta closed the door shut behind them once they were inside. She then led them over to the couches and chairs. Once they were seated, Krysta told them about the letters. When she was done, she felt nothing. There were no more tears that wanted to be shed in that moment. She honestly just felt kind of miserable. Lucy and Happy had tears in their eyes. Natsu had his head bowed.

"Oh my gosh," Lucy said rushing over to hug Krysta. "I am so sorry, Krysta, for your loss."

"Thanks Lucy," Krysta said as she hugged her friend back.

"So you've been home alone all night dealing with this?" Natsu asked still surprised by the news.

Krysta shook her head. "No, Gray found me and made sure I got home safe. He actually stayed for a while to help me keep my mind cleared and distracted."

Lucy blushed slightly. "Is he still here?"

Krysta shook her head.

"No, he left last night," Krysta said.

"That is so sweet of him to do that," Lucy said returning to Natsu's side on the couch. "Who knew he had it in him."

"What does that mean?" Krysta asked.

"Gray is a nice guy. And he does care for his friends and guildmates like family," Lucy pointed out. "However, I've noticed how he acts around you, Krysta. He's almost like a different person. I mean he saved your life, comforted you in your time of need, made sure you were feeling alright after being injured, and he even lights up like a Christmas tree every time someone says your name."

Krysta blushed heavily. She attempted to hide her face as she decided to go make herself some coffee.

"Are you trying to say Gray Fullbuster has feelings for me?" Krysta asked keeping her back to her friends as she started to make the coffee.

Lucy had gotten up from the couch and came over to her, leaning against the counter.

"Maybe," Lucy said. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Krysta looked at Lucy, shocked. She gulped and rubbed the back of her neck. She then sighed and let her head drop. She was too tired emotionally to hide from her feelings.

"I do," Krysta said. "I really do have feelings for him. At first, they were nothing, but a fan girl crush that I was trying to rid so I could make my own opinion of him. But…" she paused. "But I truly have fallen for him. Especially after everything he has done for me. But I can't admit my feelings to him!" She looked back at Lucy. "He already has Juvia who drools over him and tells him how much she loves him. If I admit my feelings to him too then…"

"Then he might see you as being like Juvia?" Lucy finished. "So what are you going to do? Wait until he admits his feelings first?"

Krysta shrugged and turned her attention back to the coffee. Natsu laughed from the couch. That earned him a death glare from Lucy.

"Krysta," Natsu said coming over and ignoring Lucy's glare. "You are nothing like Juvia. I mean aside from the fact you both are strong and powerful. And even if you both like that pervert, getting him to admit anything is hard. Like who's the better fighter for example. I mean its obviously me, but you get my point."

Krysta stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Lucy face palmed herself then shook her head.

"Sadly, Natsu has a point. Not about who is the strongest, but about Gray," Lucy agreed. "If Gray does have feelings for you or even for Juvia, he's not going to admit it. Or at least not immediately. I mean sure he has had plenty of time to tell Juvia, but he hasn't. He's only rejected her feelings. But who knows, you might be different."

"Of course to be fair, he's not the only one to not admit feelings for someone?" Happy whispered in her ear before gesturing with his eyes to the other two in the room.

Krysta chuckled. It was the first smile she put on today. "Are you guys here to comfort me or offer dating advice?"

"Both," Lucy said with a grin.

"Well thanks," Krysta said. "I do feel better. And I do have a lot to think about."

"Good," Lucy said with a smile.

The coffee was ready in that moment. Krysta made a cup for herself and offered to the others. Only Lucy accepted. As they stood there sipping and chatting, another knock came from the door. Happy offered to answer it. He door opened to reveal Gray. Krysta felt herself turn a deep red. Lucy only smiled.

"Hey, Ice freak," Natsu said.

"Hey guys," Gray said as he entered ignoring Natsu's insult. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Only a little bit," Lucy said. "We just came to check on Krysta and see how she was doing. But…" She looked at her non-existent watch. "Natsu, Happy, and I have to get to guild."

Lucy set her mug down and went to grab her purse from the couch.

"We do?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes, we do," Lucy said. "We told Mira we would help her with that… thing."

"What thing?" Natsu asked even more confused as Lucy was ushering him out the door.

"Oh, that thing," Happy said catching on.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Natsu practically screamed to the heavens as he was being pushed into the hall.

"I'll remind you on the way," Lucy said before turning back to close the door. "Bye guys! And feel better Krysta."

"Thank you?" Krysta said equally confused.

Lucy gave her a wink before closing the door shut. Krysta then realized what the blonde just did. She left her alone with Gray.

* * *

"Luce," Natsu groaned once they were outside of Krysta's apartment. "What the hell was that?"

Lucy looked at him. "I am giving Krysta and Gray some alone time. Look if they both have feelings for each other, they are not going to admit it to each other with an audience present."

"Why not?' Natsu asked. "I want to see Gray actually say it."

Lucy chuckled. "Natsu, as much as it would please you to watch Gray squirm from embarrassment, you should know you are just as bad as him."

"At what exactly?" He asked as Lucy started walking down the street.

"Admitting your feelings," Lucy said bluntly.

"She's got a point, Natsu," Happy agreed flying beside her.

"Admit my feelings? For what?" He asked genuinely confused.

That froze Lucy in place on the pathway. She felt her cheeks go hot as she grew visibly pissed.

"Natsu, you're such an idiot," She said before storming off.

Natsu stood there, still confused. He looked to Happy who was just shaking his head at him.

"You really are an idiot, Natsu," Happy said before flying after Lucy.

"Wait, Happy! Lucy!" Natsu called running after him. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

_Back at Krysta's…_

"That was weird," Gray said staring at the door confused.

"You have no idea," Krysta said nodding in agreement.

Krysta then turned her attention to the dirty mugs that she needed to clean.

"How are you feeling?' Gray asked her.

"Better," she said. "I mean going to sleep last night was a difficult. I ended up crying myself to sleep. But once I was asleep, I was out." She didn't look at him to see his frowning face. She just kept herself focused on the dishes. "Coffee?" She gestured to the fresh pot still on the stove.

"No, I'm good," Gray said as he appeared at her side.

Krysta felt her cheeks grow warm and felt her stomach twist at how close he was. _Damn you Lucy_, Krysta thought. _You had to talk about it_.

"So what brings you by?" she asked as she dried her hands off.

"I said I would come by to check on you," Gray said. "After last night, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Krysta looked up at him. Her body was practically trembling with nervous energy.

"Thanks," She said as then made space between them by heading to the couch. "You didn't have to do that."

Gray followed her. She sat down on the couch and clutched the nearest pillow as if it was going to protect her. Gray sat down next to her on the couch, but with plenty of room between them. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?' he asked worried. "You're acting kind of… strange."

"Strange?" Krysta asked pretending to be oblivious. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Gray frowned. "Did I do something? Or say something I shouldn't have last night?"

Krysta felt her heart skip a beat. She turned to look at him.

"No! I mean… no," Krysta said shaking her head. "It's nothing you did. I just…. I was talking with Lucy… And things were discussed and… and…" She felt nauseous. "And I don't know if I can do this."

Krysta rushed to bathroom as she felt like she was going to throw up. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it. She tried to gather her breath and calm down before returning out there. But how could she? She probably just upset him. Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Krysta… please," he pleaded gently through the door. "Tell me what's going on. What did you guys discuss? I want to help."

Krysta tried to calm down, but she couldn't sit still. She straightened up and paced nervously through the bathroom. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she was thinking. _Just tell him, you idiot._

"Well… we discussed," She said loud enough for him to hear, but still pacing. "Recent events and things that have happened and… and…" She finally just stopped in place, closed her eyes, and blurted out the next sentence. "That I have feelings for you!"

She clapped her hands to her mouth to prevent more words from escaping. There was silence. Krysta stood there, frozen in time. She carefully opened her eyes and looked around. Everything had gone silent. She wasn't even sure he was at the door anymore. She carefully and nervously tip toed to the door and pressed her ear against it. It was silent on the other side. _Did he leave?_

"Open the door." Was all he said.

Her heart leapt into her throat. Gray was still there. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the bathroom. She avoided eye contact for as long as she could. But she could see that he was just standing there, in the open doorway. When she finally did meet his gaze, she froze in place. He was blushing and was looking at her with an emotionless gaze. But before he could say anything, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry," she said averting her gaze. "I shouldn't have said anything. You probably don't even feel the same for me and only think of me as a friend. And maybe it's just recent events that are making me feel this way, but…"

"Please stop talking," he interrupted her in a steady voice.

Krysta stopped rambling. She bit her tongue and took a silent breath. She looked up at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck as a small smile forming on his face.

"I… um… I have been thinking about this for a long time," Gray said nervously. "Actually, since that time we hung out together. And it hasn't been until recently that I have been able to figure it all out. I guess what I'm saying is that…" He paused. "I have feelings for you too."

Krysta felt her heart pulse at that. She was at a loss for words.

"You're different than any girl I have ever met," Gray said. "And I really like that about you. I also enjoy hanging out with you. Plus your fierce, powerful, tough, funny, and um… beautiful," He paused again. She blushed. "Actually, this may seem inappropriate to ask given the news you received yesterday, but I have been itching to ask you this for the last day now. Part of the reason that I came over here today was to ask you a question." He paused taking a breath. "Do you want to go out? On like a date? Or something? With me?"

"Did you just ask me… out on a date?" she asked slowly still not sure what she heard was correct.

He nodded. Krysta thought for a second. Despite the recent news, Krysta in her wildest dreams never thought she would be asked out by someone as amazing as Gray Fullbuster. Besides, right now she could really use any distraction that came her way at least until the funeral. And this was the best one she could ask for. She smiled from ear to ear and nodded at his question. That was second smile she had today.

"I'd really like that," Krysta said.

Gray smiled. "Really? Great! I'll um… come by later and pick you up."

"Sounds great."

"How's 7pm sound?"

"Perfect."

"Good then see you at 7."

After that, Gray took off leaving Krysta to figure out on her own what just happened. But one thing she knew for sure was that Lena would be proud of her for stepping up and doing that. As much as she wanted to keep crying over Lena, she felt like she needed to save the rest of her tears for the funeral. Besides, they say everyone grieves differently. And her form of grief right now is a distraction from the sorrow and a focus on the joy in her life.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	26. First Date

**_Hello everyone! Sorry its been awhile. Things got busy at home and needed to be taken care of. But now I have returned with the last chapter of the first book! Don't be sad! I have plenty more well on the way! Also stay till the end for a special sneak peak!_**

**_Last time: Krysta's friends came to see her and Gray asked her out._**

**_Now: Krysta and Gray go on their first date._**

* * *

Chapter 25- First Date

_That evening…_

Krysta stood nervously in front of her bedroom mirror. She was looking over the outfit she had picked out to wear that evening. Krysta didn't have much for nice or even fancy clothes, but what little she did have always seemed to work at a moment notice. However, this wasn't a moment notice.

After Gray took off that morning after asking her out on a date, Krysta showered and ate some food. She then went through her entire closet and tried to figure out what the hell to wear. She even had a point where she sat on her bed, clutching her stuffed bear thinking about Lena and what she would say and do in this situation. Finally, she found the courage to get out of her bed and just pick something.

She had decided on a blue blouse and a black skirt. The only skirt she owned. She also put on her black combat style boots to help her feel comfortable as skirts we not her thing. Well those and the fact she wore a pair of spandex shorts on under the skirt too. The main reason she picked this look as this was the one, she wore the night of her 18th birthday when Lena had decided to take her to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Only the difference between then and now was the shoes. Lena made her wear flats.

The other difference was that Krysta actually made an effort to look nice. The only struggle she had was with her own hair. She could brush it, braid it, or wear up in a ponytail and that was it. Other than that, she still had much to learn about beauty. Thankfully, the Land Lady, Judy, came by to check on her again. She had explained to Judy last night everything after Gray had left as the old woman was up at the time and came to check on her. She had told her about what happened with Lena. This time though, she brought Krysta some food and even offered to help her with her hair problem. Now Krysta's hair cascaded onto her shoulders in lush curls.

Lena had tried to do something like that to Krysta before, but Lena had very little practice with hair. The only person who was pro with hair and especially Krysta's was her friend Zira. So having Judy over and doing her hair was an experience that made her homesick and happy all at the same time.

Once Judy left, Krysta finished getting ready by adding some subtle make-up. And now she stood, waiting for Gray to arrive, but still surprised at how she looked. The wait wasn't for much longer as she soon heard a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. She headed for the door. When she opened it, her heart stopped.

Gray stood there in a maroon button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore a solid black tie that he was tugging at and in a pair of black pants with black leather shoes to match. His hair was also neatly combed to the side and she could smell his cologne. It smelt like fresh snow in the woods. It took him a second to realize she had opened the door. He smiled down at her.

"Hey," he said. "Are you ready?"

Krysta nodded. That's when she realized only her head was visible to him. She took a deep breath and then stepped fully into his view.

"Whoa…" Gray said as his jaw dropped to the floor.

Krysta blushed. "Do you like it? I feel overdressed."

"No! You look amazing," Gray said coming out of his daze. That made Krysta smile. He then offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Krysta nodded. She grabbed her keys and her satchel from their spots next to the door. She then exited, making sure to lock it in the process. She then took his still extended hand and he escorted her outside. Once outside, they headed off on their date.

* * *

Gray had thought about for hours what to do on this date. The idea he came up with was the only one he could think about that would give them enough privacy from any wandering eyes. Gray led Krysta to his secret spot that overlooked Magnolia. As they walked through the narrow path once again, Gray held her soft hand in his and instructed her to close her eyes.

Once they reached the clearing, Gray released her hand and moved over to his surprise for her.

"Open," he said.

Krysta opened her eyes and made a face.

"Uh… what a nice… rock?" Krysta said unsure.

"Give it a second," Gray said with a chuckle.

Gray then tapped on the rock. Suddenly a crack spider webbed out all across the rocked feature. It then turned to ice and dissolved away to reveal a picnic basket and blanket all set up for them. Krysta gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh wow," She said coming over to the set up. "How did you do that?"

"I can make duplicates with my ice magic that look like the real thing," Gray said. "However, it only takes a single tap sometimes to destroy the duplicate."

"Well I guess it's a good thing no Vulcans or other wild animals came by and tapped it huh?' Krysta said as she took a seat on the blanket.

"Yeah, hehe, otherwise we wouldn't have anything to eat," Gray said taking a seat down next to her.

"That would suck," Krysta said very serious. "Cause me and food are like besties. And I get cranky when they are not around."

Gray laughed at that. It made Krysta smile.

"Well allow me to reunite you with your best friend," Gray said as he opened up the basket.

"All joking aside, what do we have on the menu tonight?"

"For tonight, we've got sandwiches, chips, and fresh picked fruit from the market. And for dessert," he reached into the basket and pulled out a box of warm, delicious smelling cookies. "Freshly made chocolate chip cookies from the bakery in town."

Krysta inhaled deeply then sighed. "They smell so good. I love chocolate chip cookies."

"I know," Gray said as he continued to unload the basket.

He pulled out a bottle of cider, two glasses, plates and silverware, and a couple of light lacramas for a little mood lighting. Also so they could see what they were doing and eating. Krysta looked at him surprised.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you know?" Krysta asked. "Are you a mind reader now?"

He chuckled. "No, I just remember it from when we grabbed ice cream after your first job. Remember, we were standing in line to order and you couldn't decide between an ice cream cone, a cookie, or both. Then you went on about how you know how to bake and you learned from Lena." He then bit his tongue as he realized that he just brought up Lena when he was supposed to be distracting Krysta.

However, the blush and amazed look on her face told him otherwise. She cleared her throat.

"You remember me saying all of that,' Krysta said with a hint of surprise in her tone.

Gray blushed and nodded with a goofy grin on his face. He scratched the back of his head as he turned his gaze away for a second.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly then looked back to her.

She was smiling at him and reached over placing her hand on top of his.

"I am touched by this, Gray," she said. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. So thank you."

He smiled back. "Don't thank me just yet. You haven't tried my cooking."

They both laughed at that.

* * *

Soon they dug into the food and cider while they watched the city wind down for the night. After a while of eating, drinking, and laughing, they found themselves laying out on the blanket gazing up into the starry sky. Gray was laying cross legged with one arm behind his head. Krysta was also laying cross legged, but both hands behind her head.

"Can you believe that I've only been with this guild for a few weeks and it feels like months have passed?" Krysta asked breaking the silence.

Gray turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I mean you and I met for the first time a few weeks ago. Then I joined the guild, went on my first job, found my new home, made friends with everyone, went to the beach, stopped a bank robbery, battled a dark guild, discovered my parents are still alive and my mother is a dark wizard, and lost the woman I looked up to and considered a mother to me." She paused. "And that all happened in a few weeks. Is it always like this with the guild?"

Gray thought for a second then turned his gaze back to the stars.

"Yeah sometimes it is," he started. "One day you are bored around the guild then like three days later you are stuck in a huge battle with a dark guild. You get used to it after a while and don't really think about it too much."

Krysta nodded. She then frowned and sat up. As she did that, she brought her knees to her chest which caused her skirt to hike up a little. Thankfully, she was wearing spandex. She placed her chin on her knees. Gray laid there and noticed her move. He sat up as well and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Krysta nodded. "Yeah, I'm just… thinking."

"What about?'

"Lena. Her upcoming funeral. If I have the strength to even go."

Gray frowned. "I don't think there is such a thing." Krysta turned her head to look at him. He continued. "I mean when someone dies, I don't think anyone truly has the strength to go. I think they go and get strength from those around them so they can make it through the funeral. Like their friends and family just being there to support them, but also give them strength and support to say good-bye to the person they've lost. Besides, it's more about saying good-bye and celebrating their memories, right?"

She nodded. "That is really wise,' Krysta said. "I didn't expect that."

He smirked for a second. "Yeah well. Honestly, I have never actually been to a funeral, but I have lost my fair share of people and ended up having to honor their memories on my own. This was just something I heard when I was younger." He then frowned.

Krysta straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost my parents, my master Ur, and even her own daughter, Ultear," Gray said looking down. His hair covering his eyes. "Everyone who has ever gotten close to me, I have lost. That is part of the reason… actually I think that is the reason…"

"You never admitted how you felt toward someone before," Krysta finished.

Gray nodded. "That's one of the reasons I rejected Juvia as I thought it was the best way to protect her. But you." He looked back to Krysta and felt his heart skip a beat. "You are different. I mean I could have never told you how I felt and pushed you away, but just the thought of it made me sick. In my head, I feel like I am taking a big risk and that some day I might lose you too. But my heart is telling me to take the risk and if that day comes then… I don't know."

Krysta reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at his hand then at her.

"Gray, I am very proud of you," she said. He raised his eyebrows surprised. "You have had a difficult past and have lost many people who are close to you. But if you keep pushing others away, you are going to find more heart ache and pain then love or comfort. The fact you admitted how you felt toward me and the fact we are sitting her now doing this is a really big step. And we are wizards. We put our necks on the line every time we face something dangerous. If you fear for that day or for the future in general, then you'll never be comfortable in the present. Just live your life and make happy memories with your friends. And if that time comes, we can figure it out together. Cause I am not going anywhere, Fullbuster."

Gray smiled. "Now who is the wise one?"

Krysta chuckled. "Hey, at least I get my wisdom from reading. I can't speak for you."

He gaped at her. She laughed. He playfully shoved her. She playfully shoved him back. They then both just sat there chuckling.

"I think you'll be just fine at the funeral," Gray said after a moment. "And you won't be alone. You'll have Dale and your friends from your hometown. And if you need us, we can be there for you too. Well I can't speak for everyone in the guild, but I will be there if you need me."

"Are you saying you would go with me to her funeral?" Krysta asked surprised. "Not exactly an ideal date."

Gray chuckled. "No duh. I would never consider it a date. That would be too weird," he said. "You are my friend and just like the rest of the guild, I've always got your back. So I would go as a supporting friend, not a date."

"Thanks. That means a lot, Gray," she said with a smile.

They sat there for a second, staring at each other. They both blushed when they realized what they were doing. Krysta turned her head away first. Gray sat there smiling. Suddenly, from town, the Cardia Cathedral bells chimed.

"What time is it?' Krysta asked.

"Uh… I actually don't know," Gray said. "If I had to guess, we have been up here for a few hours."

"Then we should probably head back here soon, huh?" Krysta commented sadly.

"We don't have to go back yet," Gray said. "There's no law in place that says, 'all towns folk must be in doors by midnight.' We could stay here until dawn if we wanted too."

Krysta chuckled and shook her head. "As much as I would love to lay her with you and star gaze until dawn, I can also do that from the comfort of my own bed."

Gray chuckled. "I'm just kidding, you know. We can head back whenever you're ready."

Krysta nodded then made a face. "Wait, you said midnight?"

"Yeah," Gray said with a nod. "What's wrong with midnight?"

"Nothings wrong with it," Krysta said as she reached for her satchel. She dug around in it for a moment before producing a small little planner. She flipped it open and shuffled through the pages. She stopped about halfway through it. "Just as I thought."

"What?" He asked. "I'm in suspense here."

Krysta turned the planner toward him and showed him the page she flipped to. The two pages showed the whole week on them. However, everyday except for Thursday through Saturday, were crossed out. He then noticed that the day Krysta was pointing at was tomorrow, Friday. He looked at the single note scribbled on it. 'My 19th birthday.' Gray gasped and looked up to her.

"Is it seriously your birthday tomorrow? Or I guess today? Right now?" he tried to ask.

Krysta nodded. "If its midnight right now then yes. Today is my birthday."

Gray smiled. "Well, Happy Birthday! I kind of wish I knew sooner so I could have gotten you something."

"Thanks, and you don't need to do that," Krysta said as she put the planner away then looked at him. "This evening has been already an amazing gift."

Gray blushed at that. He scratched the back of his head again as another goofy grin came to his face. As he sat there, grinning like an idiot. He wasn't paying attention at all to Krysta. He suddenly felt her lips on his cheek. That pulled him out of his trance. He looked at her shocked. She had just kissed him on the cheek! He felt his face turn bright red. Her face also just as red.

Gray was at a loss for words. But soon he found some.

"What… what was that for?" he asked still shocked.

"To say thank you," Krysta said with a smile. "For everything. This evening. Saving me. Comforting me. Everything."

He smiled too. "You said everything twice."

"I know. I just want to make sure I get the point across."

"You definitely did."

She giggled at that. He didn't expect the giggle, but it caused him to beam at her.

* * *

They soon decided to call it a night. They cleared up the basket and blanket then made their way back into town. Soon they reached Krysta's apartment and stood just outside her door in the hall of the building. Krysta turned to Gray, her hands fiddling with her keys.

"Thanks again. I had a lot of fun," she said in a hushed voice as she didn't want to wake her neighbors.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too,' he said in the same tone.

There then was a silence again.

"Well I should probably get going," Gray said. "See you tomorrow at the guild?"

Krysta nodded. "Yeah, sounds great."

Gray nodded too and waved her off. Krysta bit her lip with a smile as she turned toward her door to start unlocking it.

"Hey Krysta," she heard Gray say from behind her.

"Yeah…" she said as she turned to discover him, hesitating near the stairs.

Gray set the basket down and walked over to her with such determination. Once he was close to her, Krysta realized how little distance he put between them. She looked up at his face that was near enough for her to see the blue shimmer in his eyes. He then reached for her loose hair with one hand and tucked it behind her ear as he moved in even closer. He then leaned down and brought her chin up in the process. Before she knew what to do, his lips met hers.

Krysta's heart screamed. Gray Fullbuster was kissing her! And she was kissing him back! Slowly, he pulled his lips away. Both of them were blushing and it was obvious. Then a smile grew on his lips.

"Good night Krysta," Gray said.

"Good night… Gray," Krysta said, her heart pulsing faster.

Gray then turned and head back for the stairs. Before he disappeared down them, Krysta stopped him.

"Wait, Gray," he stopped and looked to her. "What do we tell the guild?"

He chuckled. "I don't know yet. But we can figure that tomorrow."

Krysta nodded and waved him off before disappearing into her apartment. Krysta was on cloud 9 and she didn't come down from it until she fell asleep. This time with a smile on her face.

_I think I'm gonna like it here._

* * *

_**REVIEW! THAT'S THE END! FOR NOW! Stay tuned for Book 2! Coming soon to a internet near you!**_

_**Here's a sneak peak! **_

_**Fairy Tail Adventures Book 2: A Dragon's Power**_

_**Someone is after Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic for dark deeds. But how will they get it? Going under cover, this menace learns Natsu's weakness and use them against him. The gang must work together to make sure that Natsu doesn't get taken, but what if someone he cares for does instead? Extreme Nalu, Gray X Krysta (Graysta). **_


End file.
